Sentimental Piggy Romance
by briar black death rose
Summary: Toichi Shiefler. Hlaf hollow half soul reaper all badass. He is sent to the world of the living with Haruki Jagearjaques and both experience crazed experiences of a typical teenage life. Sex,hormones, alcohol and drugs. sequeal to tutti i miei sbgali
1. Chapter 1

Half hollow half soul reaper all badass. Toichi Shiefler. Son of Orihime Inoue and Ulquiorra Schiefler. Currently living in Soul Society where hollows where once not allowed to live yet Toichi and his father were the exception. As Toichi sat in his mothers barracks on a seat he mused about the past. How his family would often visit the world of the living to see his mothers friend Ichigo and his lover Grimmjow and Grimmjow's son Haruki. They would often visit some of Orihime'ss other friends but Ichigo seemed to be more frequent. Usually they would visit Kiskue Uruhara and Toichi remember as he would be in the shop he would see the black cat named Yoroichi who would move around as he wished. The cat drank tea and for some odd reason could even talk. No one had informed Toichi that Yoroichi was indeed female and he had learned the hard way. They had told him that Yoroichi was a shape shifter and one day he could bored and began to question the power of Yoroichi's shape shifting.

"You know..." said Toichi," you really do suck at being a shape shifter. Come on a cat. Only a cat? Geez come up with something more original or at lest transform into something else a were cat isn't even c-"

Toichi waas silenced when a cloud of mist formed inside the small room and a lady around 5'2" stood there with dark brown skin and purple hair and luminous golden yellow eyes. blinking at the women Toichi noticed she was not in the place she once was. Yoroichi now stood in front of Toichi using her fist to slam him into the wall. Toichi was angered since he was in his gigai at the time and was unable to acess his zanpaktou.

"Ow!" complained Toichi.

Yoroichi reappeared in front of Toichi and since Toichi was knocked flat on his ass he was forced to look up at the were cat and stunned at what he saw. The woman was fully naked. Toichi closed his eyes and when they were reopened Yoroichi was fully clothed making Toichi sigh in relief and in turn making Yoroichi chuckle.

"It's what you deserve," said Yoroichi," plus you never know how long your going to live. Least you get to see what a womans beautiful body looks like."

Toichi's face blushed a deep red that you couldn't even tell where his red tear streaks where. They were in the same place as his fathers but his pale face was flushed from Toichi's mother was concerned and ran up to Toichi to see if he was injured.

"Are you okay?" asked Orihime," do you want me to use Ayame and Shuno?"

"I'm fine mom," replied Toichi," I'll get you next time Yoroichi."

"Toichi," Orihime warned," you know she's know as the flash Godess. You have no chance up against her. Being part hollow and using a sonido gives you no advantage."

"I was fast enough to beat your flash step," grumbled Toichi.

"Yeah but now I can catch you just like that," said Orihime and snapped her fingers.

"I don't like this gigai," Toichi complained.

"Oh hush," said Orihime.

Toichi loved his mother the most out of the choice of his mother and father. Yeah Ulquiorra was great and taught Toichi all he knew about fighting yet that wasn't enough for Toichi. Toichi's training had been worthless when he entered the academy for at least a year. They were not pleased with his way of fighting since he was too rough on other students only making him a match for Haruki. Many students disliked how strong Toichi was at such a young age. Toichi was able to manage to defend himself against the older students. He was the talk of the academy. Nothing good nor bad went said about him. Haruki seemed to face the same problem since he was also half soul repear half hollow. Some students coward in fear and Toichi would hear the freshman ask the seniors if Haruki and Toichi would eat them because hollows liked to eat souls. That only pissed off Haruki since Haruki hated soul reapears the most since that was what his mother was. Some he was able to handle but the females were the ones he wanted to sliegh. This hatred Haruki had gained was from the abandonment he received from his mother. He was placed on the doorstep of Grimmjow's and Ichigo's house one day and his mother left a note saying her duties were the reason why she couldn't take him. His mother left no name no nothing and since she was dead he couldn't get a DNA sample either and Grimmjow said it was too far in the past and his memory was blurry since he was drunk out of his mind. Soon enough Haruki stopped caring about his mother and because he was such a great fighter Kenpachi claimed him before anyone else. Sometimes Haruki told Toichi he swore someone was watching him but when he looked around there was no spiritual pressure or a sight to be seen. Toichi was also placed in squad 11 shortly after Haruki and they trained together. Haruki had told Toichi that he was his best friend and Toichi could only repsond with calling him 'trash' since he had picked up that trait from his father. Toichi considered them aquaintances. He could not befriend such low life in his own opinion but when he talked like such he got scolded by his mother. Haruki rarely went to the world of the living after he was accepted into the soul reaper academy and when Kenpachi placed him in squad 11. He went maybe once a month every two months and never bothered with human schooling because Haruki said it was pointless. Haruki knew how to read and write and was skilled at it so he just said fuck the rest because all he needed was intellegence and power to be a soul reaper. Toichi never would say this to Haruki's face but he knew Haruki loved Grimmjow no matter how bad he talked trash about Grimmjow or how he could kick his ass. Along with how he loved Ichigo too because he had loved Haruki like his own child not treating Haruki different. Toichi could even recall the first time he and Haruki had met when they were maybe four or five. A time before they were gathered to the academy since Yamamoto had sensed their powers and demanded they become soul reapers or die. Orihime and Ulquiorra had taken Toichi to the world of the living where they went to visit Ichigo and Grimmjow. The two were forced to play with each other and the first thing Toichi told his mother was this.

"I'm not playing with such trash," Toichi stated.

This infuriated Haruki forcing him to punch Toichi in the face as hard as he could. Toichi gritted his teeth and removed himself of his gigai and had a purple colored cero in his hand ready to blast his new rival into smitherins. Just before releasing the cero Toichi felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Ulquiorra staring down at him.

"You know he's part hollow part soul reaper," whispered Ulquiorra," so quite it. You don't stand a chance. And even if you do he is not worth your time."

Toichi had unfourtunetly admitted defeat and from then on him and Haruki had a voilent relationship full of fighting and occasionally they would have those peaceful moments and just hang out like regular kids. Both obtained great strength making the pair excellent sparing partners for each other. Haruki had graduated from the academy early and when he did he left for the world of the living. Two months later Toichi graduated but Haruki never returned back to soul society for another year leaving Toichi to be alone in squad 11 at such a young age. Perhaps eight. Ikakku would insist on fighting since he had sensed the power but Toichi would leave and ignore the third seat. Toichi was the least bit interested in fighting that man. He had better fish to fry. The ultimate fish bein Haruki. Screw trying to be as strong as Yamamoto. If Toichi wanted to be as strong as anyone it would be Ichigo since he was basically the strongest soul reaper. Able to take down Aizen who Yamamoto couldn't even take down. Really when Ichigo died all of fucking soul society would be in a holy shit mode and look for the soul of him if he were to get lost. Sadly Toichi barely had any reason to go to the world of the living to do anything like find Haruki since Toichi's parents were in a sense "dead". Though when Haruki and Toichi had hit the age of thirteen they decided to ask Leuitenant Renji Abarai where he got his tattoo's and Renji responded which led Toichi and Haruki to search for the man who did so. When they arrived they showed the man the numbers they wanted. Toichi demanding the number four ranking of his fathers espada ranking and Haruki wanting his fathers number six. Toichi went first telling the man to place it on his left hip above his hollow hole. The needle stung but Toichi watched in amazement as the ink dug into his skin and settled in. Toichi smiled once the man was done swipping some vaseline on it telling Toichi to place some on his every so often but not to be scented then placed a plastic baggy over the mark also telling him to keep that on for twenty four hours. Toichi then watched as the tattoo artist moved Haruki's blue hair out of the way and began to draw the number six on the back side of Haruki's neck. Soon enough he was done and told Haruki the same instructions. They had paid the man and were off to Toichi's home. Unfourtenately when they arrived Haruki had began to piss off Toichi and they began to brawl. The two swinging punches at each other and grabbing each others arms so that neither of them could use their fists to attack. Toichi's shirt rose up for a split second but that was enough time for Ulquiorra to notice the piece of plastic on his sons side. Ulquiorra demanded that Toichi tell him what it was. Toichi responded with a smart ass remark.

"Look at your own chest," repiled Toichi.

Ulquiorra pulled off his shirt and noticed nothing out of the ordinary until Orihime spoke up.

"Dear I think he means your tattoo," piped in Orihime.

Ulquiorra sent his son a heated glare but his chest was swelling in pride that his son would get that tatoo.

"What about _you_?" Ulquiorra asked Haruki.

"Tch fuck you," responded Haruki," old man ain't gonna care if I got one since he won't notice it and like Ichigo can do anything about it. Shit's permantent ya know."

"Where is it?" asked Ulquiorra.

Haruki reposonded by giving Ulquiorra the middle finger. So Toichi reposnded for Haruki.

"His neck," whispered Toichi.

Once Toichi had muttered those words Haruki turned around and began to run but was too slow because Ulquiorra caught him by the scruff of his shirt and used the other hand to pull away the blue hair to see something that resembled Grimmjows tattoo on his lower right side of his neck.

"Aw don't get too mad," said Orihime," I think it's cute that they did that but Toichi your grounded for getting a tattoo without asking."

"Ha ha," said Haruki.

"Ichigo's going to ground you too," said Orihime.

"Pft yeah right," scoffed Haruki.

"How you hid your spiritual pressure so well I do not know," said Orihime.

Toichi hadn't mentioned that they had hidden their spiritual pressure by having the squad 12 captain make them something. Mayuri was happy to since they were espada soul reaper hybrids. It made Toichi shiver at the thought he planned on doing to them. Experiments after experiments if he managed to trick them. Ugh pure horror. That crazy man made him sick to his stomach. Though when Orihime decided on a punishment she said no television, no reading, only missions for him when they were given and he had to do chores using no powers. This left him nothing to do.

"Sometimes you can be so unfair," said Toichi..

"I could be worse," said Orihime," I could force you to have training by fighting against Kenpachi, Ikakku, and Ichigo. All by yourself. Oh and Byukuya."

"I guess your right," admitted Toichi.

No way in hell was he going against two captains. One who had bankai the other brute strength. Along with Ichigo and his vizard powers which made him on level with Toichi yet it made Ichigo ahead since Toichi did have a "bankai"but he prefered his release form and rarely used bakai. Then there was Ikakku. He wasn't a captain but Ichigo had told him once about the non captains who had achieved bankai. Ikakku being one of them. Now it was Toichi's turn to train. Kenpachi told him and Haruki that the two would be going to the world of the living. Slaying hollows and going to "school" like regular teenagers. Haruki had told Toichi school was a bitch though Toichi was grateful that Ichigo and Grimmjow were allowing him to stay at their house. All was good except man was Toichi nervous. He never stayed in the world of the living long enough where he would stay for months. Usually it was only a few days to check up on the town and do had also never gone to school in the world of the living so this scared the shit out of him. Leaving his mothers barracks Toichi headed home where he would back his bag, go to bed and then wake up in the morning to start his own adventure.

First chapter xD so happy I could finally publish after the wait and all for finishing Tutti i miei sbgali. Hope you enjoyed. There are more chapters where this came from. Got any quesstions just PM me and I'll try to anwser.


	2. Chapter 2

Toichi squinted his eye open as the sunlight shined brightly in his eyes casuing him to close them again. The yellow rays roamed around the room.

"Toichi!" yelled a voice.

Probably his mothers voice. Kenpachi had allowed Toichi to spend tonight at his home that his father, mother and their friends Renji and Rukia made. They also had some human friends help named Chad and Tatsuki.

"Get up Toichi!" yelled his mother.

"I'm up!" Toichi yelled back.

Toichi rolled out of bed. He was already in his soul reaper uniform and moved from his bedroom into his living room. He grabbed his backpack which he had left there because he figured he would be sleeping in the living room but his mom said he was not sleeping on the couch. His mother was in her soul reaper uniform and his father in his espada uniform. Yamamoto never said anything about that but he always kept a close watch on Toichi, Haruki and ulquiorra.

"I'm going to miss you," said Orihime.

"Gonna miss you too mom," said Toichi.

Toichi looked at his father expecting no less than a hand shake so when his father pulled Toichi into a hug it surprised Toichi making him stiffen before he hugged his father back. Toichi saw no emotions in his fathers eyes which was typical. His emotions were reserved for Toichi's mother.

"Don't die Toichi," said Ulquiorra," but remember that I wil always love you."

"Love you too dad," said Toichi.

Toichi had his bad and left the house in a rush because he knew he was running late. Using sonido he moved quickily through the forrest and to the part of the seriete that had the senkiamon. Toichi would have used a garganta to get to the world of the living but it was not permitted. One of those stupid rules. From a short distance Toichi saw the senkaimon and Haruki.

"Took you long enough ass wipe," said Haruki.

"shut up you piece of trash," said Toichi," I had to say goodbye."

"Tch," said Haruki.

"The senkaimon is ready for your use," said the guards.

The two hyrbids nodded their heads and walked into the bright light. The other end was suppose to open in front of Kiskue Uruhara's shop. There they would obtain gigai and mod souls. Bored of the precepite world scene Toichi began to move more swiftly. He wanted to reach Karukura town.

"Ready for our mission?" Toichi asked Haruki.

"Not really," said Haruki," schools a bitch and I hate being home. Ichigo tries to make time for me but he's gone to sleigh hollows ad the old man is usually at work."

Toichi never understood when both Haruki and Ichigo were at the same place where a hollow was why they never spoke to each other. Toichi had met all of his mothers friends. Chad, Uryuu, and Tatsuki. Chad was a simple human who had hollow like powers and rarely spoke. Toichi remembered Chad because he used to carry Toichi on his shoulders. Giving Toichi shoulder back was Uryuu who was know as a quincy. The last one besides his father apparently. Then there was Tatsuki whom which Toichi wished he had never met. The woman was always wanting to fight him. Not a serious one though. Then there were the times were she would hug him and claim Toichi as her own son. Toichi's mom usually allowed it and would laugh. Toichi liked Tatsuki's spunk but never understood the friends his mother had gained. They were all like one big happy family leaving Toichi feeling like an outcast. Haruki had said so at one point too but Toichi knew his father and Grimmjow well enough to know that it was odd to be around such happiness.

"Where here," said Haruki.

"Goodie," Toichi grumbled," lets just get to Kiskue."

Toichi hoped Yoroichi would not be present and was currently in the soul society. Toichi was still embarressed about the time about seeing her naked. In addition to that Yoroichi would make fun of him asking if he would like to see her naked body again. Fuck no! Haruki entered the shop without permission and demanded that Kiskue give them their regualr gigai and mod soul. kiskue habnded them off with ease and Toichi thanked him.

"No problemo," said Kiskue.

Toichi hated his gigai for one reason. He was defenseless in a sense. Unable to use his cero or sword. Kidou yes but he dislike kidou and liked cero because cero didn't have some dumb chant.

"Ready?" asked Haruki.

"Yeah," said Toichi.

They had already reached Haruki's house and when Toichi entered he removed hi shoes and followed Haruki into the living room where nothing was heard except for their footsteps. Toichi sat on the lazy boy chair but then sat besude Haruki.

"Want some chips?" asked Haruki.

"Sure," Toichi replied.

Haruki left and Toichi pulled out his cell phone checking the day. Saturday. There was absolutely nothing to do in the world of the living. They were too young to even go bar hopping. In four years though they could. Being sixteen sucked. in Toichi's other pocket he had his soul pager. Haruki returned with a bag of lays chips and some whiskey. Haruki smiled at Toichi and sat beside him. Toichi just opened the bag of chips and ate some.

"Should we be drinkin?" asked Toichi.

"Yeah why not?" said Haruki," Ichi is at work all night and dad went to Las Noches."

"Why did he go to that shit hole?" asked Toichi.

"Neliel wants to visit," said Haruki,"the woman has huge knockers and clings to Ichi. Espically in her child form. As an adult she always annoys the shit out of me."

"So when does Ichi finish work?" asked Toichi.

"I don't know sometime in the morning tomorrow," said Haruki," we'll be the ones slaying hollows though."

"Fun," said Toichi.

Toichi took the bottle of whiskey from Haruki opening the lid and drinking it. Feeling the hot liquir attack his throa. the taste lingering on his tongue. Tilting his head to the side Toichi rested his head on Haruki's.

"Get off," said Haruki.

"No," said Toichi," let me enjoy using you as a pillow."

"Pft what ever," said Haruki.

This was one of the rare occasions where Toichi decided to drink since his parents let him have a class of sake of some other drink every now and then. Haruki had grabbed two bottles which were large. Toichi enjoyed the taste of alcohol. In soul society he only tasted sake when he did drink without his parents permission but only if Ikakku would share. He said if Orihime found out or worse Ulquiorra that he would troll me for hours on end. Taking a long sip from the bottle Toichi swallowed and once he did he coughed a few times.

"Pussy," muttered Toichi

Toichi ignored the comment and continued to drink until the bottle was practically empty which led to Toichi grinning like an idiot.

"This is fun," said Toichi.

"Yup," said Haruki.

Haruki had changed over the he was fourteen Ichi described him to be just like Grimmjow. Rude, violent and short tempered. Haruki also had a more of a I'm going to kick your ass face. Though when he was around fifteen and a half he somewhat changed. Still rude but he only was angered if a person did something to tick him off. His face had changed because it softened but he still had his snake bites, medusa and snake bites. So if you first met Haruki you wouldn't suspect him to be a jerk. Though it never made him a target because his reputation wasa worse than Ichigo's and that made Ichigo chuckle. Haruki could only grin at the reputation he set out for himself. Toichi wrapped his arm around Haruki's waist.

"Yer comfy," said Toichi.

Nuzzling Haruki's stomach Toichi moved up and was now currently staddling Haruki's waist.

"Dude," said Toichi," I need your help with something but you gotta hear me out."

"O...Okay," Haruki said somewhat frightened.

Toichi leaned forward.

"Well..."began Toichi," here is the problem. I'm reaaaalllly horny but it's too late for us to find some ladies since its night time and all here."

"Go jack off in the bathroom," suggested Haruki.

"It's not the same," whined Toichi.

Haruki sighed," Maybe it's the booze talking but fine only if you stop asking."

"Really?" asked Toichi.

"Really," said Haruki.

Toichi kissed Haruki roughly gripping the front of Haruki's shit. This shocked Haruki and what startled him even more was the fact that he was liking this and kissing Toichi back with just as much force. While Toichi began grinding his hips into Haruki, Harukislit his eyes closed and lifted his hips and was about to open his mouth. Yet when Haruki didToichi thought it was an invite and place his hot wet tongue inside Haruki's mouth. Moaning loudly Toichi moved harder and faster. His erection bothering him since it was pressed against his heans and they were _not_ baggy pants. Toichi grinned as Haruki's figners fumbled with his jean buttons.

"Here let me help you with that," Toichi whispered huskily.

With much ease Toichi managed to unbutton the buttons on both jeans. Toichi grabbing Haruki's hand and placing it inside Toichi's boxers. Moaning at the feeling of Haruki's hot hand Toichi helped guide him. Toichi placed his hand inside Haruki's pants. Rubbing his thumb over the tip before taking hold of Haruki's penis and then pumping it back and forth. Haruki's loud moan made Toichi smirk.

"I knew you needed this," whispered Toichi.

"What?" asked Haruki.

"Ya haven't fucked fer a while that's why I knew," said Toichi.

"Man you are way too observant," said Haruki.

"Yup," said Toichi.

Haruki silence Toichi by kissing him. The increase of pleasure crushed Haruki's chest. Never being able to feel this way with a woman so it amazed him that he was so reactive to males. Licking his lips Haruki mimicked the motions that Toichi's hands made. Growling Haruki was cut off by his release and a moan escaped his lips instead. His ejaculation spreading inside his boxers and over Toichi's fingers. After a few movements of Haruki's hand his fingers were also covered in jizz. Toichi laughed and began to seductivly lick the sperm off his fingers. The red eyes only focusing on the golden eyes. Moving off Haruki Toichi placed his pants on properly. Taking a handful of chips he began to eat them. Afterwards he rolled on his side and fell asleep leaving Haruki up Haruki placed a blanket from another couch on Toichi. Shaking his head Haruki left for his bedroom taking the whiskey bottles with him so they would not get busted.


	3. Chapter 3

"Toichi," sang a voice.

"Erm," mumbled Toichi," five more minutes."

"Wake up!" yelled the voice.

Toichi felt something light jumping on him and when he opened his eyes he notice a stuffed animal named Kon. Picking up Kon Toichi threw him into the wall.

"Fuck off!" yelled Toichi.

Automatically Toichi's hands flew to his head from the head splitting headache he was receiving.

"I know what you did," said Kon," now if you nicely apoligize I might not tell."

"Yeah right," replied Toichi," you got nothing."

"Oh I got something," Kon said slyly.

If the little fluff ball actually did have something he was either blackmailing Toichi with two things: the drinking or the homosexual act.

"Now that I got your attention," said Kon.

Which was it? Ichi and Grimmjow couldn't get mad about the handjob but the drinking might have Grimmjow fry his ass.

"Hey are you even listening?" asked Kon.

"Uh no," replied Toichi.

Kon began to kick Toichi which irratated Toichi.

"Quit it you stupid bag of fluff," said Toichi.

"Ass," said Kon," I got photos of the whiskey so y-"

Toichi was removed from his gigai and the special purple cero shun brightly in Kon's face.

"delete them," growled Kon.

"Y...yes sir," Kon studdered.

Toichi returned to him human body and watched Kon scurry to a room where he returned back to the living room with the camera.

"S...See," said Kon," all gone."

"It's your lucky day," said Toichi.

From all the yelling with the combination of Toichi's cero Toichi's head was pounding like a hurd of hippopatumouses just trampled over him. Toichi moved into the kitchen and dug through the cupboard where he found some tylenol and a cup. Moving to the sink Toichi turned on the tap and collected water in his glass. Placing the pill in his mouth Toichi swallowed it with a cup full of water.

"Ugh," commented Toichi.

"Hello Toichi," said Grimmjow.

"Hey," said Toichi.

"Sleep well?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah I guess," replied Toichi and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know what you did," said Grimmjow.

Toichi gulped and the beads of sweat began to form on the back of his neck.

"I won't tell Ichigo," said Grimmjow," but next time you drink don't leave the bottles in the bathroom cupboard."

"Kay," said Toichi.

Suddenly Toichi could feel himself being crushed. He could feel a pair of boobs on his arm and then a flash of green in front of his eyes as the woman snuggled Toichi.

"Neliel let go," Toichi demanded.

Grimmjow chuckled," your punishment is to take Neliel where ever she wants to go. Even in child form."

"Why do you insists on clinging on to me?" asked Toichi.

"Because Itsygo isn't home from work," Neliel replied.

"You know his name is Ichigo not Itsygo right?" asked Toichi.

"Old habits die hard," she responded," so how is your sister?"

"Jinnosuke?" said Toichi," good i guess. Wishes she was able to see you and come here."

Toichi loved his eight year old little sister but sometimes she could be so annoying. Being able to master her espada powers at such a young age and before Toichi was able to even with the training his father gave him. In addition how Jinnosuke would brag about how great her release form was. She secretly bragged by using it in each battle the two had. Jinnosuke was a white snow fox. When she said the name of her sword it was sparkle and spread before she was transformed into a fox. Her mask was a wolf mouth howling with it's ears titled back on the top of her head the ears going down towards the sides of her neck. Jinnosuke resembled her mother in some ways. The color of orange was more of a red like Renji's but Jinnosuke had green eyes like her father.

"Toi!" yelled a voice.

Toichi recognized that nickname and squirmed free of Neliel's grip to see Jinnosuke standing there in a garganta.

"I knew I'd find you at Uncle Grimm and Uncle Ichi's house," said Jinnosuke

Jinnosuke was proud of herself.

"Neliel!" cried Jinnosuke.

Jumping into the arms of her friend Jinnosuke hugged Neliel.

"Jinn-Jinn," said Toichi.

"Don't call me that," pouted Jinnosuke.

"We already know why I call you that," said Toichi," until you can call me Toichi for six months then I will call you Jinnosuke."

Toichi knew his sister couldn't even last an hour without calling him Toi so it didn't matter.

"Mom is gonna worry," said Toichi.

"But I wanted to see you," said Jinnosuke," I even left a note."

Jinnosuke gave that look where it said she was going to cry but people who were closest to her knew she wasn't going to actually cry.

"Shush," hushed Toichi," okay you can stay for today but no longer. I have missions and school in the morning."

"Yay!" cheered Jinnosuke.

Jinnosuke left Neliel's arms to leap into her brothers arms.

"Shoulder back ride shoulder back ride," Jinnosuke chanted.

Sighing Toichi placed his little sister on his shoulders and then had Neliel join by clinging to Toichi's arm.

"Real ladies man there," commented Grimmjow.

"Shut up!" retorted Toichi.

A sudden reistu filled the air forcing Toichi to freeze. A hollow. Placing his mod soul in his mouth Toichi was now in his soul reaper uniform.

"Stay with my mod soul," ordered Toichi," and Neliel don't rape my body."

"Fine," said Neliel," but one day you'll want me."

Toichi used sonido and used began to search for that reitsu. He felt two hollows near the grave yard in that forrest. Toichi made it but only one hollow appeared and he couldn't find the other since it's reitsu dissappeared.

"Well whadda you know," said the hollow," espada still live."

"Scum," replied Toichi.

"Guess I gotta teach you a lesson," said the hollow.

"Pft," Toichi scoffed" I won't even need to use my sword for this."

Toichi slammed his fist into the hollow sending it flying throughout the sky. Using sonido he slammed his fist into the hollow having it hit the earth and create a large crature. Pulling out Toichi's regular cero he was about the blast the abominatiopn when he was interupt.

"Ah ah ah," said the hollow," Yuki Yuri get out here!"

Two hollows appeared. One holding Grimmjow and the other holding both Jinnosuke and Neliel in child form. Where were her fraccion when you needed them.

"Toi!" yelled Jinnosuke.

Tears were streaking down his sisters face. Real tears not those fake ones that stayed in her eyes. Jinnosuke rarely cried. Bastards.

"Toiwchi!"cried Neliel.

"Let me go you no good fuckers," said Grimmjow.

"Make a single move and we kill the red head," said the hollow.

"No!" cried Toichi.

The hollow that had currently been talking to Toichi moved to the struggling Grimmjow striking him numerous times until his head hung low and he spit out blood.

"fucking piece of shit," said Grimmjow," if I could get out of this damn gigai I would show you a real hollows powers."

Toichi watched as his family was in danger and how he could do nothing. Yeah Jinnosuke was his only blood relative but he still treated Neliel and Grimmjow like family.

"Now be a good boy and die," said the hollow.

The yellow luminous eyes that glowed edged forward making that eerie and creepy cry. Its arm lunged forward about to pierce through Toichi's chest where his heart rested. Toichi closed his eyes.

"Santen Kisshun!" yelled a voice.

Toichi opened his eyes to see his mothers shield glow in front of him and then the cry of a hollow dieing. Turning to where his sister was Toichi watched as the hollow dissappeared and his sister running towards him and jumping in his arms. Turning to the right Toichi noticed his father standing in a garganta. Then his father turned to Grimmjow.

"Trash," said Ulquiorra.

"Blame the gigai," said Grimmjow.

Neliel was back as an adult.

"Did you kill them dad?" asked Toichi.

"No," replied Ulquriorra.

"I did," said a new voice.

Ichigo stood there above them scowling as he was in his bankai form. His black and somewhat teared uniform blew in the wind as Zangetsu rested on his shoulder.

"Geez you're luck I was finished work," said ichigo," you might have died."

"Don't doubt our abilities," said Ulquiorra.

"Yeah what ever," said Ichigo.

"Still rude as ever," said Ulquiorra.

"Tch," said Ichigo.

"Toi," mumbled Jinnosuke.

"Yeah," said Toichi.

"You're an idiot," she said," me and Nel were defensless. I couldn't even reach my sword or nothing."

Typical Jinnosuke giving Toichi shit right off the bat.

Toichi chuckled," Maybe you're not ready for the world of the living."

"Shut up!"she cried," I may be young but I managed to get into squad 6."

"Yeah but like Byukuya would sent you out on missions," said Toichi," Renji and Rukia would get angry since Camilia is nearing your age."

Jinnosuke stuck out her tongue.

"Child," said Toichi.

"Settle down," said Orihime," now Jinnosuke why did you run off?"

"No one woke me up to say goodbye to Toi," pouted Jinnosuke.

"You can't just go running off like that," said Orihime," me and your father were worried sick about you."

"Sorry," Jinnosuke apoligized," but can I spend the day with Toi?"

"No hun," said Orihime," he's on a mission."

"please," said Jinnosuke," I won't get in the way I promise and I'll always have my sword unsheated."

"That can be dangerous," said Orihime.

"Aw come on," whined Jinnosuke," Toichi went on missions at age nine."

Orihime turned to look at Ulquiorra who nodded his head.

"Go," said Ulquiorra," we'll be watching and if you get in Toichi and Haruki's way we'll come and get you right away. Got it?"

"Got it," said Jinnosuke.

"Speaking of Haruki where is he?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Probably asleep," said Grimmjow.

"Idiot," said Toichi.

"Well we'll be off," said ulquiorra," see you soon."

"By momma by daddy," said Jinnosuke.

Jinnosuke waved goodbye as her parents left the premises.

"Finally," said Jinnosuke," now the fun can begin."

Jinnosuke wrapped her arms around her brothers neck.

"Love you Toi," said Jinnosuke.

"Love you too Jinn-Jinn," said Toichi.

Placing Jinnosuke on his shoulders Toichi looked at Ichigo with dissapointment in his eyes. This was his battle and he was stopped by weakness.

"Hey," said "Ichigo," don't be too hard on yourself. Hollows are sneaky little bastards."

"You said a bad word!" announced Jinnosuke.

"Hush," said Neliel.

"Anyways,"said Ichigo," don't beat yourself up."

"But doesn't it mean I'm weak?" asked Toichi.

Ichigo laughed," You crack me up. Your dad is Ulquiorra the fourth esapda. Trust me you aren't weak."

"Tch," said Toichi," his rank means nothing now. I never even saw how great the top ten were."

Turning around Toichi left back to find Haruki and bitch him out. Jinnosuke enjoyed the ride though with her squeals of excitment. Neliel tagged along barely even trying to keep up. Soon enough they had stopped because Toichi noticed Haruki smoking on the balcony. Jumping on the balcony Haruki turned and held out the carton to Toichi. A cigarette in Haruki's mouth held in by his lips.

"Want one?" asked Haruki.

Toichi took the carton and grabbed a cigarette and placed the carton in his uniform in a good spot where it wouldn't fall out.

"Need a light?" asked Haruki.

Snatching the lighter from Haruki Toichi placed the cigarrette in his mouth and lite the other end. Taking a long drag Toichi blew the smoke away from himself.

"Those are bad for you," stated Jinnoskue.

"Then go sit over there," said Toichi.

"Okay," replied Jinnosuke.

Jinnosuke jumped off her brothers shoulders and sat in the chair. Her feet dangling over the edge. Toichi's irratance rolled off his body in tidal waves that slammed into Haruki making the atmosphere akward for both Neliel and Jinnosuke. Neliel walked over to Jinnosuke and took her hand.

"Lets go inside sweetie," said Neliel.

"Okay Nel," said Jinnosuke.

The girls left leaving Toichi and Haruki by themselves.

"You okay?" asked Haruki.

Toichi responded by glaring out to the town and inhailing another drag from his cigarette. His arms on the railing.

"If this is about last night I'm sorry," said Haruki.

"Haruki you idiot!" Toichi said speaking for the first time in minutes," you're a horrible excuse for a soul reaper. We were in danger. Neliel, Jinnosuke, me and your _dad_. Ichi saved us. You'll never be the soul reaper he is."

"And either will you!" snapped Haruki.

Haruki stomped on his cigarette and left leaving a swirl of rage trailing behind him. Sighing Toichi finished the last of his cigarette and made the cherry go out by squishing it into the railing and then flicking it over the edge. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

kissin seen not really that bad i think swearing but come on it's haruki and toichi. Hmm i think some description in i guess gory kinda scene so yeah. Don't own bleach or borderlands(you'll understand the borderlands thing later on in the chapter also borderlands is a video game if an of y' all didn't know)

Toichi walked into the house and once he did Jinnosuke clung to his leg.

"Please let go," said Toichi.

"Okay," said Jinnosuke slightly disappointed.

Toichi followed Haruki into his room and closed the door. His only escape being to jump out the window and in his gigai that might kill him as far as Toichi was concerned. Locking the door Toichi looked at Haruki.

"Apoligize," said Toichi.

"No," said Haruki.

Toichi stepped forward and push Haruki.

"Apoligize," said Toichi.

"No," said Haruki.

Haruki punched Toichi and in turn Toichi punched Haruki. The two began to wrestle and having Toichi continuing to tell Haruki to apoligize and Haruki saying no. The two then fell to the floor and Haruki landed on Toichi.

"Apoligize," said Toichi.

"Never," whispered Haruki with a glare.

Haruki dipped his head down and caught Toichi's bottom lip and began to kiss Toichi. The pleasure heading to his groin. Biting down on Toichi's lip Haruki aggressivly kissed Toichi but it then melted into something sweet.

"Apoligize," croaked Toichi.

"Never," whispered Haruki.

Toichi lifted his hand up to grip the back of Haruki's neck and kissed him once more. The heat building but then broke and dissolved into thin air once there was a knock on the door.

"Toi!" yelled Jinnosuke.

"Yeah?" asked Toichi.

"Are you done yet?" asked Jinnosuke.

"Uh yeah," Toichi replied.

Toichi pushed Haruki off him and strolled to the door unlocking it and seeing Jinnosuke in front of the door. His sister had ruined his plans to get Haruki to say he was sorry but it was not just his sister that got in his way it was his out of wack hormones.

"Crazy as a duck," Toichi muttered to himself.

"What you say?" asked Jinnosuke.

"It's not important," said Toichi.

"Okay," said Jinnosuke," me and Neliel want ice cream can we get some?"

"Sure," he said.

Toichi checked his shirt to see if his cigarette had been harmed. They weren't. Haruki had only managed to land on his hips but didn't hit his chest. Only his face. Pulling out his package of cigarette Toichi called over his gigai and handed them to him and took his body back spitting out the mod soul and putting it back in its case. Nasty little bugger. Placing the cigarettes in his pocket Toichi picked up Jinnosuke.

"Nel you coming or not?" asked Toichi," we're getting the damn ice cream."

"Coming!" yelled Nel.

"Are you coming Ruki?" asked Jinnosuke.

"I'll pass," scoffed Haruki.

"Please," pleaded Jinnosuke," you have to come. Ice cream makes everything better. Stop being a negative Nelly and get your butt moving."

Haruki wiggled his butt.

"There I got my butt moving," said Haruki.

"Not what I meant!" said Jinnosuke," get moving and put your shoes on and get some ice cream or I'll use Zorra on you."

"Pft," said Haruki," oooooo so what a fox big whoop."

"You haven't seen my secrets of my weapon," said Jinnosuke.

"I'll just grab your tail and throw you fifty meters away."

The one thing people didn't know about Jinnosuke's tail in release for was that she either sent electric volts to people or could paralyze them. Jinnosuke thought it was pretty cool.

"Good luck with that," said Jinnosuke," I'm pretty quick. Yoroichi taught me."

"Ugh," groaned Toichi.

"Do you not like Yoroichi?" asked Jinnosuke.

"You don't want to know," said Toichi.

"Okay?" said a confused Jinnosuke.

Toichi went to his back pack where he found a lighter and placed that in his pocket too. The carton had maybe five or so left so really if Haruki needed one he could roll butts or pick them off the streets if he was that desperate.

"Yo Ichi Grimm if you're around I'm out!" announced Toichi.

"Sure what ever!" yelled Ichigo," I'm tired and going to bed."

Toichi and Haruki's gigai had already had shoes on so they left the house with Neliel clinging to Toichi and she made faces at Haruki boasting about how she was the only one beside Jinnosuke and Toichis' mom that could have physical contact that wasn't in battle.

"Chi Chi," said Neliel.

"Yes?" asked Toichi.

"Apparnetly that captain of squad 12 was able to fix my mask," said Neliel," he gave me these pills see."

Neliel held out the pills and showed them to Toichi.

"I don't want to take them because I'm scared," said Neliel," but I want to because I don't want to be a pain to my fraccione. Always having to worry if I go from adult to child and the dangers of it all."

"You should do it," said Toichi.

"Really?" asked Neliel.

"Sure," said Toichi," if you want to be a normal espada again."

Neliel hugged Toichi and gave him a kiss on the cheek making him blush. It was the middle of the streets and people were walking by. Neliel was in a gigai. She didn't wear her green outfit that she wore in Las Noches but just a white shirt like it but not as tattered and some ripped jean shorts. She wore converse and had her hair up in a hair clip. She was looking really beautiful. Kiskue had really outdone the gigai. Neliel removed herself from her gigai with a mod soul and took a pill. The crack slowly edged closed a bit. It shocked Toichi at the effect.

"He said each pill I take every six hours would help," said Nel," I just couldn't take them in child form. Though the cool thing is is in my gigai I'm always an adult. So I'll be a normal in three or so days."

"Right," said Toichi.

Neliel entered her human body. Neliel must have gone and recieved her gigai when she was in her soul form. Grimmjow or Ichigo may have driven and that may have been an annoyance for Ichigo since Neliel insisted on clinging to Ichigo. Neliel was right old habits did die hard. They made it to an ice cream stand and Jinnosuke pointed to every single flavor saying she wanted all of them.

Toichi chuckled," Uh Jinn- Jinn I don't think you can eat that much."

"But that's the fun part," said Jinnosuke," it would be a contest."

"You won't make it past the second scoop," said Toichi," how bout you get one scoop of one flavor."

"Lame," announced Jinnosuke

"Don't complain or I won't get you any," said Toichi.

Jinnosuke sighed, "Fine. Um...I want the bubble gum one."

"Che yeah right," said Toichi," you'll put gum in my hair."

"Kill joy," muttered Jinnosuke," the cotton candy one then."

"I want the tiger tiger one," announced Neliel.

"Okay," said Toichi," what about you Haruki?"

"Vanilla," Haruki stated.

"That's so plain," said Jinnosuke.

"Sush," said Neliel.

"Okay,"Toichi said to the vender," one scoop of tiger tiger, cotton candy, vanilla and I guess I'll have that orange swirl."

The orange swirl tasted like a creamsicle and those were Toichi's favorite treats as a child. Then man handed Toichi the cottan candy one which Toichi handed to Jinnosuke and then Neliel received her tiger tiger and Haruki his vanilla and Toichi his orange swirl. They began to walk a distance of three blocks before someone decided to speak.

"Chi chi?" asked Neliel.

"Yeah," said Toichi.

"Can I talk to you alone?" asked Neliel.

"Um sure," said Toichi," Jinn-Jinn."

Jinnosuke giggled," Okay."

Toichi watched as Jinnosuke moved to Haruki. A grin on her face saying she knew what was going on which made Toichi sweat a little out of fear. Neliel grabbed his hand and made them go around a corner before she looked at him. Her slender fingers held a strand of hair as she was twisting it. She was looking out of her zone like if Toichi were to go to some football game he would feel so akward.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Neliel.

"Sure," said Toichi.

"Well I like you," said Neliel.

"Well I like you too," said Toichi confused.

"I mean I _like_ you," said Neliel," and...and I wanted to know if we could go out. You know as boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Toichi blinked. A girl liked him. A girl liked him? Typically he had been around guys so this was weird. Though when he was in the world of the living some girls thought of him as creepy and some followed him but rarely did he ever talk to one of them so it was weird and alien for Toichi to hear a girl say she liked him in a more than friends way.

"Oh God I scared you didn't I," said a worried Neliel.

"No," said Toichi," stunned that a girl like you would like someone like me."

"Well I do," said Neliel," you're cute, funny and smart."

"I'm not funny," said Toichi.

"You can be," said Neliel," my point is your you and that is probably the best of them all."

Toichi looked at her. Maybe it was best that he started dating. He was sixteen and had not even had a woman before. Never went on a date either plus his first kiss was with a guy but if anyone asked if he kissed a girl before he would say no. Toichi thought that classified him as a loser.

"Sure," said Toichi.

"Hmm?" said Neliel.

"Sure" said Toichi," I'll go out with you."

Neliel squealed out of happiness and hugged Toichi.

"Thank you Chi Chi," said Neliel.

"You're welcome," said Toichi.

Toichi wrapped his arm around her waist and Neliel wrapped her arm around him snuggling closer to her. When they walked around the corner they saw Jinnosuke and Haruki still where they were ice cream finished. Toichi had finished his not so long ago. Maybe before Neliel asked him out.

"Finally," said Jinnosuke," got the balls to ask him out."

Toichi gasped in shock," You knew? And wait where did you learn that word."

"Uncle Grimm and Ruki," said Jinnosuke.

"Don't say that word unless it has to do with a sport,' said Toichi.

"Okay?" Jinnosuke said confused.

"You'll learn the other definition when you're older," said Toichi.

Haruki shrugged the couple off and watched as Jinnosuke ran to her brother. Frankly this angered Haruki that the fact that Toichi hooked up with Neliel. He didn't understand it. Tomorrow he would definitly find the school slut or whore what ever and date her. Hopefully she was available. Sighing Haruki walked behind the three feeling like a fourth wheel. They ended up going to a park since Jinnosuke wanted to go play. Jinnosuke's gigai had always stayed at Ichigo's and Grimmjows. It wasn't hard to hide and Haruki just figured when he was in his room with Toichi that Jinnosuke had put her gigai on. Neliel was the one who went to play with Jinnosuke while Toichi and Haruki went and sat on a bench. Toichi pulling out his lighter and a cigarette. Lighting it and then enhaling a puff of smoke before exhaling.

"Can I have one?" asked Haruki.

"Tch," Toichi scoffed," I know you have some. If not find someone or go roll butt smokes."

Haruki pulled out a cigarette from his ear. Usually they were well hidden but some how Toichi always managed to know that he was hiding one. Haruki had another in the other ear for later though.

"I know you got a light too," Toichi said before Haruki could ask.

Haruki pulled out his lighter too. Lighting the cigarette and feeling smoke as it entered his body. When he had finished half way through his cigarette he turned to Toichi.

"So you and Nel ne?" said Haruki.

"Yeah," said Toichi and shrugged his shoulders.

After that Haruki never really spoke he just watched as Toichi finished his cigarette and moved to Neliel. Toichi's arms wrapping around her waist from behind. The sight made him sick at the sweetness. No wonder Toichi was able to manage to land a girl like that. The wind blew by and Haruki stood up to go hang out with Jinnosuke. She may be a brat but at least he would have someone to tease or just keep his mind occupied. Haruki stomped on his cigarette and continued to walk towards Jinnosuke.

"Ruki!" yelled Jinnosuke," come push me on the swings."

Haruki nodded his head and continued walking.

"Hurry hurry!" yelled Jinnosuke.

Haruki rolled his eyes and when he got to the swings he smiled while Jinnosuke began to smile and be excited.

"Under duc under duc," chanted Jinnosuke.

Haruki placed his hands near the seat of the swing while Jinnosuke's little fingers were more higher. Haruki moved back and then ran forward pushing Jinnosuke having her go over his head. Moving out of the way Haruki saw the huge grin on Jinnosuke's face as her face screamed excitment.

"Again again," said Jinnosuke.

"I'll just push you really high for a while," said Haruki," you know how to pump."

"Yeah," said Jinnosuke," but it's more fun when someone pushes you."

"And more work," Haruki whispered to himself.

"Exactly," said Jinnosuke.

"Ears like a hawk," said Haruki," you should have senses more like a fox not an hawk."

Jinnosuke stuck out her tongue," You're just jealous."

"In your dreams," said Haruki.

"No in your dreams," retorted Jinnosuke.

Grabbing the swing Haruki pushed Jinnosuke with great force but not enough to knock her off. If he did that Toichi would kill him. Probably go in his release form and fucking mame him too before he killed Haruki. Haruki never really did get out of not pushing Jinnosuke.

"This is a lot of fun," said Jinnosuke.

"Mhmm," said Haruki.

Pushing Jinnosuke forward Haruki saw in the corner of his eye Neliel having lovey dovey eyes while she giggled and kissed Toichi's cheek. Looking away Haruki pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke.

"Don't smoke near my sister!" shouted Toichi.

Haruki flipped off Toichi and looked at Jinnosuke.

"Pump for a while," Haruki said.

Haruki moved away from Jinnosuke and began to smoke. Haruki smoked when he was really infuriated or when he was stressed. Sometimes when he was down in the dumps too. He aquired pot too but that was when he was really stressed out. He would just say he was going out to hunt hollows over night, hide his prescense and tok up. Then he would pull out cologne from his pocket and spray himself a few times so he smelt like a sex God. He was almost finished his cigarette so he decided to stomp it out and move to Jinnosuke. Pushing her every now and then and eventually getting bored.

"I'm bored," said Haruki.

"Well do something about it," said Toichi.

"Well nothing interesting is gonna happen until tomorrow," said Haruki.

"whats tomorrow?" asked Neliel.

"School," responded Toichi.

"Lame," said Neliel," but I can see you after school right?"

"Sure," said Toichi.

Haruki turned and made a face of disgust. He never understood how a person changed when they were in a relationship and to be quit honest Haruki found it sickining.

"Haruki?" asked Neliel.

"what?" asked Haruki rudley.

"Will I be seeing you too?" asked Neliel.

"Well no shit sherlock," said Haruki," Toichi and I live in the same place and you're staying here for a while aren't you."

"He could have stayed at Kiskues for a while," said Neliel.

Haruki was about to insult Neliel once more until someone piped in.

"Toi, Ruki, Neliel," said Jinnosuke.

The three turned to the girl in the swing and Toichi ran up to his sister.

"You okay?" asked Toichi.

"I don't feel too good," said Jinnosuke.

"I think it's from the ice cream," said Toichi.

"No it's not that," said Jinnosuke.

Jinnosuke clutched her stomach in pain.

"My head hurts and so does my stomach," Jinnosuke whined.

Toichi looked around. his soul pager went off.

"Neliel we're close to home," said Toichi," run home."

"Why me?" asked Neliel.

"Hollows appeared," said Toichi.

"Okay...Well don't die," said Neliel and winked.

"I'm already in a sense technically dead since I'm always in soul form," Toichi retorted

"You're such a smart ass," said Neliel

Toichi kissed Neliel on the cheek and then moved out of his gigai. Same with Haruki except he didn't kiss Neliel. They followed the reistu of the hollows and moved with great speed. The two found the hollow instantly. Toichi wasted no time and slayed the hollow into oblivion. There were there so it was a compitition for who could kill the last hollow. Toichi used his sword shooting out some lightining. It damaged the hollow slowing it down. Haruki went in his release form since he was quicker and in the end Haruki killed the hollow. Haruki's release form was a cat like his fathers. He was a margay. A deadly predator though they are small.

"Cheater," said Toichi.

"Creative winning," Haruki stated.

"Mhmm sure," said Toichi," you only went into your release form so you could win."

"I play to win," said Haruki.

"Speaking of wining," said Toichi," how 'bout I kick your ass at a game of borderlands."

"You can't kick a person's ass in that game," Haruki stated.

"Yeah but you can battle against each other," said Toichi," or have a competition to see who gets downed first."

"What's the prize for the loser?" asked Haruki.

"Hmm..." thought Toichi," um. Well I guess you could either go outside and ask the first person you see to marry you or hmm piss off old Yamamoto."

"I'll take the first offer," said Haruki," I'm not getting band from soul society. He might even find a way to take away my hollow powers and I'll be a god damn human for real."

Haruki was not to happy to ever be a mortal. So he would do what ever it took to stay alive. He knew that when souls died in soul society they were reborn as humans with no memory and that just didn't float his boat. He liked who he was at the moment.

"Wanna race?" asked Haruki.

"Yeah right," said Toichi," you'll so in release form and you're cat is faster than my hedgehog."

"I don't know hwo you aquired a hedgehog," said Haruki," when you're dad is a bat. You should be an owl or something with wings."

"Ne I don't really care," said Toichi," even though I'm a hedgehog it has some pretty good powers."

"Well ya ready to get your ass whooped?" asked Haruki.

"Che yeah right," said Toichi," who's the one who already beat the vault on play through 1 and is on play through 2."

"The vagina monster was easy to beat though," said Haruki.

"Pft no shit," said Toichi," that's why they have a playthrough 2."

"You're going down," said Haruki," maybe we should have settled this in gears of war 2 or any of the halo matchmaking."

"Yeah but those games get boring," said Toichi," borderlands gets boring if you're really tired or if you die to mnay times."

"I guess," said Haruki," not lets stop procrastinating and kick some bandit ass."

Toichi nodded his head and the two began to move with great speed. Each espada neck in neck until Toichi or Haruki would gain the lead for sometime. When the two made it into the house they walked into the living room. What they didn't expect to see was Jinnosuke and Neliel playing sonic the hedgehog.

"You stupid hedgehod why'd you not do what the buttons commanded," said Neliel.

"Hey look Toi you're on television," said Jinnosuke.

"That is so degrating," said Toichi.

"Least you're not blue," said Haruki and snickered.

"Again degrating," said Toichi," guess we can't play borderlands...Also when the h e double hockey sticks did you get this game?"

"I think Jinnosuke bribed Ichigo last time she was here," said Haruki.

"Or black mailed," muttered Toichi.

"Did not," whined Jinnsouke.

"Mhmm sure," teased Haruki.

Haruki and Toichi were forced to watch sonic the hedgehog until four o' clock until a garganta opened forcing Jinosuke to whine.

"Five more minutes mom pleaseeeeee," jinnosuke begged.

"I'm sorry honey but it's time to go," said Orihime.

"Jinnosuke my dear please come home now," said Ulquiorra," we let you spend all day with Toichi now didn't we."

"Yes," Jinnosuke admitted.

"Now please get out of that gigai and come with us," Ulquiorra ordered.

"Fine," said Jinnosuke.

Jinnosuke ran and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and one to Haruki as well. Jinnosuke gave Neliel a hug.

"Bye everyone," said Jinnosuke.

Jinnosuke ran to her parents and Toichi watched as she waved goodbye and the garganta closed. Man was Yamamoto going to mad that Ulquiorra used a garganta. Maybe he had asked for permission though. You never know when it came to Ulquiorra.

"Can we play our rated M games now?" asked Haruki," instead of witnessing those E rated ones."

"Maybe," said Neliel," maybe not."

"Aw come on," said haruki," Toichi she's your girlfriend. Convince her. Bribe her with sex, money or jewlery."

Toichi scoffed," I will not bribe her with those things. That is not very gentleman like."

"Yeah cause you're so a casa nova," said Haruki.

"What ever," said Toichi," I'm going to get the munchie food. Pop, pop corn, chips. We all set?"

"Jelly beans and gummie bears," said Haruki.

"You only want the gummi bears cause you can make 'em look like they're making out or having sex," said Toichi.

Haruki grew a huge grin on his face," Yeah. You know me too well."

"It's you," said Toichi," you're sex drive is too large for a teenager."

"We all have needs," said Haruki," mine are just above average."

Toichi rolled his eyes and entered the kitchen where Ichigo was making some dinner and Grimmjow eyeing him out. Toichi ignored them and entered the cupboards grabbing a casse of pop from the lower one and found the junk food in the upper.

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Grimmjow.

"Getting gamer food," said Toichi confused.

"Ichigo's making dinner so park your ass down," ordered Grimmjow.

"Can't I put the food out and make Haruki plant his ass here so he doesn't eat it all?" asked Toichi.

"Sure what ever gets you guys not eating before Ichigo finishes dinner," said Grimmjow.

Toichi ran out of the kitchen and placed the food by the large television.

"You're dad is beckoning us to the kitchen," said Toichi," doesn't want us snacking and all which ids dumb"

"Beckoning?" questioned Haruki and laughed.

"Shut up I thought it was a good word to use," said Toichi," now come on."

"Yes mother," said Haruki.

"Yeah you wish I was your mom," said Toichi.

"Yeah cause your ugly ass would attract all types of women for me to choose from," said Haruki.

"Well of course I would," said Toichi," all of those men with their kids. You'll get the pick of the lot."

Toichi winked and then walked away quietly laughing. Though Toichi stopped once he entered the kitchen. He sat down and Neliel sat beside him. Haruki took a bit longer and when he entered he was eating a handful of gummie bears.

"Haruki Evans Jaegerjaques what the f are you doing?" asked Grimmjow.

"Whats it look like?" asked Haruki," eating."

"Sit down now," ordered Grimmjow," dinner is almost ready."

"Yeah and if you keep on oogling ichigo I think I'm going to throw up my dinner," said Haruki.

"Haruki," said Ichigo," Grimmjow stop looking at me while my back is turned it's not polite since we got Neliel and Toichi over."

"They'll live" said Grimmjow.

"Yeah as long as we don't hear you guys banging," said Haruki," wanna scar them mentally for life go for it. Not like I haven't been scared."

"Bull shit," said Grimmjow.

"This isn't dinner conversation," interupted Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Grimmjow," you wanna talk like that do it away from us or write in your diary."

Toichi snickered," You got a diary?"

"Do not!" exclaimed Haruki," jeez dad don't go saying shit like that. I ain't no pussywillow."

"Then stop acting like one," said Grimmjow

"Wasn't acting like no pussywillow," mutterd Haruki.

"Shut up or I'm kicking both your guys' asses," said Ichigo.

"Yeah right," said Haruki.

"Zangetsu is more powerful than your margay," said Ichigo," espically with the help of my hollow. Even ask your father. He who thought he was stronger than me in Las Noches. If I battled against him like I did Aizen Grimmjow would have been dead after the first strike of my Getsuga Tenshou."

"Don't rub it in," complained Grimmjow.

"Hey ya lived so I wouldn't be complaining," said Ichigo," Ulquiorra should be the one complaining since I killed him...Well my hollow did. I would of had him fair off as you did though."

Toichi had heard the story from his mother and father how the two had fallen in love. More than once since Jinnosuke loved that kind of stuff. It was nice to hear once but now that Toichi had grown older it had gotten overplayed. Boy meets girl and they fall in love even though it's forbidden. Then they live happily ever after until something tradgic happens but somehow out of a lot of love or pure chance they're reunited and truley get that sappy happily ever after was broken out of thought when Ichigo had placed the pot on the table that contained pot stickers.

"Sorry it's only pot stickers," said Ichigo," but I'm kind of tired from that all nighter since Jinnosuke and Neliel woke me up after a few hours of sleep."

"It's cool," said Toichi.

"Yeah just as long as we don't get this every day," said Haruki.

"Haruki," Grimmjow said in a warning tone.

"What ever just speaking my mind," said Haruki," pot stickers 365 days might get bland."

"Ichigo worked hard so shut up," said Grimmjow.

"Why didn't you cook?" asked Haruki.

"Because wen I fed you you didn't need a full course meal," said Grimmjow," only formula or baby food."

"Shut up will you guys," said Ichigo," jeez. I'm only cookin cause yer daddy as far as meals usually ate hollows so he didn't know hwo to cook so I'm just doing him a favor until I kick the bucket and become a soul reaper. Then were all moving to Soul Society."

"Oh goodie goodie gum drops it's all I've ever dreamed of," Haruki said in a fake sweet voice.

"Cut the crappy attitude," snapped Ichigo," I'm not in the mood."

Ichigo rubbed his eyes from tiredness and did not regret anything about what he told Haruki.

"Well lets eat," said Toichi.

toichi tried to get ride of the akward tension floating in the air but Haruki's attitude mixed with Ichigo's grumpiness and sleep deprivation did not help what so ever. Dinner was aten in silence with very few words said and when they were very few answers were given. Toichi had thanken Ichigo for dinner and continued to eat. Once finished he placed his dish in the sink and excused himself and entered the living room where he awaited Haruki's arrival. Once Haruki did Haruki turned on the game and began to play.

"Ready for some classic ass kicking?" asked Haruki.

"Yeah," said Toichi.

Haruki was obviously pissed and Toichi noticed. Half the time Toichi was cool and collect. The two espada's gaining traits from their fathers. Haruki being ill tempered and usually having ihs anger rolling off him rather than being expressed now. Or shown in the way he fought. Then there was Toichi like his father. Cool and collect which made him a skilled fighter because he wouldn't go risking his neck to win a battle. He liked to remain silent and deadly...Kind of like a fart. Just kidding. No Toichi remained quiet in a duel so he would be able to use strataegy's so he could manage ot fins his opponents weakness. Everyone had one. Toichi watched as Haruki chose his player Brick the Berserker and even though Toichi was male he chose Lilith the Siren. Yeah Lilith was a girl but her phase walking kicked ass. She was able to put people on fire and heal herself while invisible. Plus she can run away quickily. Better than some brute force. Or being the Hunter who had a bird. Though being Lilith or the soldier was a tough choice for Toichi since the soldier did damage and it could heal himself and teammates. Haruki and Toichi went on play through two doing the mission where they had to get 24 bottles of booze. Toichi kind of thought of that as amusing that is said booze instead of alcohol. It made sense for Haruki to choose this mission since you got mindless killing and of course Haruki made the first shot. A head shot where the head exploded off the body having blood splurt. Haruki smiled and went into berserker mode moving forward pounding his fits into any bandit or brute or bad mother brute or something like that. Toichi couldn't read the small print. Neliel joined in on watching the two play their violent video games. She laughed and could only say "boys and their video games". Though after four hours of constant violence and killings of many bosses Neliel noticed the boys begin to get tired and their heads droop. Soon after they fell asleep leaning on each other.

"Too cute," Neliel whispered.

Neliel silently got up and went to find Grimmjow and Ichigo. She knocked on the bedroom door.

"Do you have a camera?" asked Neliel.

"Why?" asked Grimmjow.

"I'll show you after but do you?" asked Neliel.

"Yeah in the kitchen," said Grimmjow," I was charging it earlier."

"Thanks," said Neliel.

"Your welcome," said Grimmjow.

Neliel tip toed down the stairs and passed the boys into the kitchen where she saw it on the counter. Smiling Neliel grabbed it and entered the living room. Turning the flash on since the lights were already on. Turning the camera on she pressed the button and clicked it.

"So getting copies of these," Neliel whispered to herself.

Hope ya liked it. Pretty long huh? If ya got questions bout characters just PM and also don't get all made cause I made Neliel and Toichi date even though it's suppose to be Toichi and Haruki. There is a point in it. Won't be updating a lot since i still don't have internet but I live like 10 mins away from a library :) I got there every tuesdays for anime/manga club and I go earlier cause Tuesdays are my bleach days. Review if ya like don't review if ya don't wanna. Just an option. Until next time.

~Briar.


	5. Chapter 5

nothing inappropraite really. just talks a lil pg13 i guess and i dont ownn bleach/ 1984 by george orwell so yeah. enjoy. btw swearing included in the chapter.

Toichi woke up to feel someone poking him.

"Wake up Toichi," said Ichigo.

"Leave me alone," Toichi answered," I won't be awake for another five minutes...or hours."

"Just get up," said Ichigo,"by the way I love how you and Haruki have bonded."

Toichi opened his eyes and noticed his world was titiled. Standing up he realized why. Toichi had been resting on Haruki.

"Shut up," said Toichi," shouldn't you wake up Haruki."

"Proabbaly," said Ichigo," but it's too funny to see his face when I tell him he has five minutes to get ready or he'll be late. Just watch. Haruki wake up! You're gonna be late!"

Haruki gasped and woke up startled and jumping up with quick agility. Ichigo began to snicker.

"See what I mean," said Ichigo.

"You have a cruel sense of humor," said Haruki," now how long do I actually have?"

"Thirty minutes," said Ichigo," gives you and Toichi enough time to shower."

"Kay," said Haruki," I'm going first."

"What ever," said Toichi.

As Haruki went upstairs to the shower Toichi went to the couch where he laid down and watched television. His eyes closed feeling heavy as lead. Every so often his eyes would open and he would startle himself but eventually that stopped and Toichi began to sleep once again. His dream was full of darkness and he was awoken by someone nudging him. Toichi's eyes squinted open to see Haruki in his uniform for Karakura high and his hair already dried. Funny thing is that Haruki's hair was naturally in spikes.

"Get in the shower or else you can go to school looking and smelling like a emo skid," ordered Haruki.

"Working on it," replied Toichi.

Toichi stretched and felt his back crack before he sighed in content and got up and ascended up the stairs. He ran into Neliel and muttered a good morning to her and she stopped to kiss his cheek and left giggling for some odd reason. Toichi knew in the world of the living girls didn't kiss the guy they're in a relationship with and giggle unless something was up. Toichi ignored the fact that Neliel may be up to something and continued to move to the bathroom. But before doing so Toichi went to his bedroom and recieved his school uniform and went back to the on the door there was no anwser so Toichi entered a semi steamy bathroom. The mirror was fogged up and there was some remaining steam from Haruki's shower. The air was moist and Toichi began to remove his clothes from his body. Peeling the shirt off of him revealing his pale white chest like his fathers and the number four tattoo that would be above his hollow hole if the hole appeared. Toichi smirked at the mark. Though the top ten meant nothing to him both Toichi and Haruki were stronger than their fathers but if there were a top ten the ranks Toichi and Haruki were at from their tattoo's would match. Toichi would always be better than Haruki at fighting unless Haruki faught dirty, Toichi was having a day where he didn't feel well or if Toichi was distracted. Toichi grabbed the button and his pants and undid his zipper having his pants pool down his ankels where he stepped out of them and then took off his silk boxers he had worn. Toichi wasn't a fan of ordinary boxers. He could stand them but he prefered the feeling of silk. A little loose and comfy when he slept at night. Strolling towards the shower Toichi turned on the hot water tap and the cold water tap. He currently wasn't wearing socks and he double checked since he had a habit of accidently entering the shower with his socks on and having them become damp. The water was hot and Toichi hissed as his hand recoiled and moved to the cold water tap. Turning it up Toichi placed his fingers in the water and the temperature changed where it would be acceptable and Toichi's skin wasn't going to go red and burn. Fully entering the shower the water spray hit Toichi's back relaxing his muscles and making him moan. Toichi placed his hands in his hair and moved his hair back. Standing there with his back facing away from the nozel and having the water pelt him. Toichi searched for the shampoo and squirted it in his hands and moved a little out of the spray where only his lower half was recieving the water. His fingers running through his hair having suds form. Moving back into the water Toichi closed his eyes waiting until he guessed the soap was gone. Toichi opened his eyes and put his hand on his hair and placed it in front of his face. No soap. Toichi grabbed the conditioner and squirted the liquid in his hands and ran that through his hair. Rather than not moving Toichi actually grabbed the sponge and the axe gell. Once again Toichi placed himself out of the water falling and began to clean himself and reentered. When Toichi finished he turned off the water and opened the on the place mat and grabbing the towel he began to rub himself down and place on his uniform that he had grabbed before he entered the bathroom. Toichi glanced at himself in his white uniform with the grey pants and the tie. Toicih's hair was still wet and he began to dry it with the towel until it was almost dry. Running a comb through his hair Toichi then placed his dirty cloths in the hamper and headed towards the kitchen. There was a meal ready but Toichi only grabbed toast and spread butter over it.

"Is that all you plan on eating?" asked Ichigo.

"Yup," answered Toichi," not really hungry."

Toichi went to the fridge and collected food for his lunch. A BLT sandwich, juice and some rice balls. Toichi placed it on the counter and held his toast in his mouth as he walked to the living room where he had left his school bag. Grabbing it he entered the kitchen and placed his lunch in there with his books. Ichigo really did do a great job getting his things for him. School had already began and they weren't really that far into the school year since it was September still. Swallowing the last bit of his toast Toichi looked at Haruki.

"Ready?" asked Toichi.

"Yeah," answered Haruki," not looking forward to school but what ever."

The pair walked awway from Ichigo but Toichi stopped to thank him for the breakfast and continued to walk towards the door and placing his shoes on. The sun was shining outside and that was the first thing Toichi noticed as the door opened. The fluffy white puff clouds invading the sky but with no real threat. Haruki walked forward with his hands in his pockets and had his bag casually slung over his shoulder. Ichigo chose to live near the school for a convience for Haruki. Ichigo didn't feel the need to have to pay the expenses of bus fair everytime Haruki came to the world of the living and both Haruki and Toichi knew that having a parent drive them to high school was ludicris and embarrasing. The pair continued to walk forward and made it to the high school around five minutes. Toichi checked his pockets. Mod Soul check, soul pager check, and cell phone check. Grabbing his cell phone Toichi placed it on silent. No way in hell was his phone ringing in class on his first day of school. A group of girls moved towards Haruki.

"Hi," said the brunette," Haruki who's your friend?"

"Toichi Shiefler," anwsered Toichi.

"He's taken," Haruki said," but lucky for you I am not."

Haruki wrapped his arm around the brunette and she blushed a deep red.

"Okay," said the brunette in a whisper tone," my name is Aya."

"What grade are you in?" Haruki asked Aya.

"Grade 11," said Aya.

"Do you know if Toichi and I are in your class?" asked Haruki.

"Well," said Aya," the teacher did mention some transfer students arriving on Monday and today is Monday which means you must be the transfer students."

"Guess so," said Haruki," so what number do I go to?"

"11-A," answered Aya.

"Come on Toichi," said Haruki," catch up."

"Coming," said Toichi," idiot."

Toichi had muttered the last part to himself. The first day of school and he would be following around a person he had know his entire life. They knew practically everything about each other besides the secrets that had not been found out. The ones that were were usually mistakes they had made in the past. Sighing Toichi watched as girls crowded around Haruki. He was the poster child for young, hot and sexy and usually available once he got bored of women. Haruki had once told Toichi that he should go to America and be a model for Play Boy. Toichi had laughed along with Haruki afterwards because it was a silly dream. No soul reaper could retire or else something bad happened if the reason was not legitimet. Tochi was different though compared to Haruki. He was lean, and muscles but not in his arms, his stomach and chest yes. Haruki had those eyes that dazzeled with life and could draw girls in. Toichi's crimson red eyes creeped girls out and lacked the power to draw in women. Haruki could get anyone women he wanted. Toichi could not even though girls that were hot were usually back stabbers or only wanted to get some action. Toichi tried to knock off the jealousy feeling since he had a wonderful girl waiting for him at home. For once Toichi wished he would have a crowd of girls surrounding him.

"T...Toichi?" asked a feminine voice.

Toichi turned around to see a small petite girl with onyx black hair and noticed that it was Tomoyo Abari. Rukia and Renji's eldest daughter. She was born around the same time as Haruki. With her hair as long maybe longer than Renji's she possesed the same violet colored eyes as her mother but her hair would occasionally be held up in a hair clip in a style similar to her fathers.

"What are you doing here Tom?" asked Toichi.

"Why do you call me Tom?" asked the girl in annoyance, "that is such a guy name in America. But I'm here because Yamamoto sent me."

"Why should you care what I call you?" asked Toichi," you're gonna be head of the Kuchiki clan after your uncle and mother are done."

"And I'm still praying for that brother that mom is suppose to pop out," said Tomoyo.

Toichi was astounded how a royal could have such manners but once he had went to visit Tomoyo when she was at her uncle's barracks and she acted so different. It was alien to him how she was so..So princess like. Not the spoiled kind just her manners and all.

"So the old man doesn't trust us," said Toichi," oh well. So what class you in?"

"11-A," said Tomoyo.

"Ahh," said Toichi," wanna join me as Haruki walks around the school like a king."

"Sure," said Tomoyo.

The one soul reaper and half soul reaper half hollow followed Haruki and when Haruki turned around he saw Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo what are you doing here?" asked Haruki.

"School ya dip stick," answered Tomoyo," but if you must know I'll tell ya later. Toichi already knows so mmmm."

Tomoyo stuck out her tongue and Haruki just stuck out his middle finger.

"So rude," tsked Tomoyo," then again you are your father's child."

"Don't you dare bring him into this," growled Haruki.

"Oooooo I'm so scared of the big bad Haruki," teased Tomoyo and moved in to place her hand on his chest," come on I know you almost as well as Toichi here."

As much as Haruki would like to deny it he couldn't since she was the only full blooded soul reaper he had trust besides Orihime but he couldn't help but treat her nicely since she treated him like one of her own since his mother had abandoned him. Haruki gently moved Tomoyo away. Sometimes Haruki asked his dad who his mother was but all he responded with was "she was a one night stand whore who hated her own son and decided you were a burden and gave you to me". Haruki had heard those first words when he was four and it made him cry a little. Grimmjow's face had softened and tried to hug Haruki but all Haruki could was push Grimmjow away and yell through tears was "I bet you thought I was a burden too!" Haruki had then ran to Ichigo and locked himself in Ichigo's room not allowing Grimmjow in. They spent the day watching cartoons and eating food. Ichigo left only to get food and when Grimmjow tried to get in it was slammed in his face by Haruki and locked until Ichigo came back. Even after the next day Haruki didn't look at his father. He sent glares towards him and became spiteful except towards Ichigo for a while untli the halfa pissed him off too. Though after that day his father had said such cruel things Haruki had been cold towards love and that was the last day he had cried. Haruki didn't even cry in the mist of unbarable pain. He sneered at love and mostly his father since he never changed the tone about his mother and how she was a bitch, whore, slut ect ect. The bell had rang announcing it was time to get to class.

"Come on lets go to class," said Haruki and gently grabbed Tomoyo leading her to the class," you too Tomoyo."

Tomoyo clapped her hands together," well boys and girls we learned today that Haruki has a heart."

Haruki rolled his eyes," Here I am trying to be nice and all just cause I know Renji or your Uncle would kill me and you go making jokes. Maybe I should be more cruel?"

Tomoyo raised her eyebrow at him.

"I was joking," he said and laughed.

Tomoyo shoved him," Dick. I thought you were serious."

"That's just the way I roll with my humor," said Haruki.

Tomoyo blew a raspberry. In return so did Haruki. He stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry.

"So mature," teased Tomoyo.

"yeah cause your're the poster child for mature, Tom," said Haruki.

"My name is Tomoyo not Tom jeez," complained Tomoyo.

"Yeah but because it bugs you I'll always call ya Tom," said Haruki.

"Haruki," whinned Aya," pay attention to me not her."

Haruki turned to Aya and placed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Sorry my love," apoligized Haruki.

Toichi knew he only talked like that to get some action. Haruki had only loved one person that wasn't family and that was a greek exchange student whose name was Artemis. She didn't resemble what old Greek myths told but she sure was a two timing bitch. That was the first girl Haruki ever dated and trusted and she stabbed his back and ended up two timing him with the track star of the school. Toichi didn't know why Haruki awas so angered but he figured Artemis was the first person he had really loved. Haruki had gotten so inraged that he smashed many of his possesions in his room and went to Hueco Mundo just so he could as Haruki said "kill some bitches" after so Haruki had went into his room and was exhausted and drifted into a sleep. The next day Artemis asked for Haruki back and Haruki sneered at her telling her he should get out of her face before he got really angry. Artemis left crying and ran away. After that Haruki never dated a blonde haired girl again. Toichi watched as Aya went to her seat. The sensei had stopped Toichi, Haruki and Tomoyo and made them stand in the front of the class.

"Class," said the women, " I'd like you to meet our new transfer students. Please tell them your names."

"Toichi Shiefler," said Toichi.

A few girls sighed dreamily at that.

"Haruki Jaegerjaques but you all remember me," said Haruki and winked at Aya.

A few...Well actually many girls twirled their hair between their fingers and blew Haruki kisses.

_of course_ thought Toichi _he'll always get more of a reaction to girls than I._

"Tomoyo Abari," said Tomoyo and winked at a boy who was all ga ga over her.

Tomoyo prefered to play around with the guys because she knew she could land them but she never slept with them. She just teased them and acted flirtsous and would walk away holding a few minute conversation with them. Tomoyo knew they were not worth her time and would talk to Toichi, Haruki and her profesors with the real her or just as if they were average people.

"Tomoyo?" asked a male.

"It's Abari to you," Tomoyo said sweetly," but maybe if you add chan to Tomoyo I may let you call me that."

"Tomoyo chan?" asked the male.

"Yes?" asked Tomoyo.

"Sit by me," said the man.

Tomoyo noticed there was another unoccupied seat beside the male.

"Toy sit by me please," whispered Tomoyo.

"You complain about me giving you a nick name for a boy yet you give me one of a inatimate object..Well spelt like one at least," whispered Toichi," but sure."

"Okay," said Tomoyo to the male.

Tomoyo watched as the males chest swelled up and she smiled and giggled to herself. This years boys would be so much more fun. Tomoyo sat beside the man and Toichi sat beside her. Haruki was forced to sit on the other side of the class room by himself...Well not completley by himself since Aya sat near him. Aya whipped her hair back and blew a kiss at Haurki. Toichi was going to hear sex tonight. Toichi decided tonight would be best for him to go on duty and have Neliel join him rather than her or him hear those noises usually unheard since Haruki had learned the first time that Ichigo and Grimmjow walked in on him never to do it again. He was grounded for a week. It would have been two but they learned he was at least using protection.

"Alright class open your novels and begin to read _1984_ by George Orwell," said the teacher.

They were currently in English class and Toichi had read this book before. He enjoyed reading one of the passive things he enjoyed to do besides snowboarding, skateboarding and longboarding. Anything that involved violence that Toichi involved were martial arts. He took kendo, boxing and karate as a child since his mother and father spent a few years in the world of the living because she had a job to do. Protecting a town from hollows. Karakura since Ichigo wasn't enough so they sent Orihime and Ulquiorra joined with Toichi. They stopped when Toichi was seven because Orihime got pregnant and Jinnosuke was born in November. Instead of Toichi thinking about the past he grabbed the book out of his bag and began part I chapter one in the novel. The teacher said she would allow them a twenty minute reading time perioid before she handed them an assignemnt to do. Apparently they would be writing a paragrapgh of at least five hundred words on it. A personal response on how they felt about the novel. The students had already made it to part II since it was only two weeks in but the paragraph was for part I. Toichi began to scirbble how he felt about the novel.

_Well considering I have already read this novel I would consider three assumptions about it. One it a dark filled novel felt with monotone to which I compare to. Two it seems as if the goverment is fucked up since a showing emotions is a "face crime" c' mon Orwell jeez could you be any weirder. I know you had tuberculosis or something of the sort but the life of the citizen of Air Force one sucked a lot. Three I also find that the goverment is somewhat mentally disabled since they can not allow people to love people other than the fact that they must have sex and only for the purpose of helping out the government. I know for sure if I ever lived in a time like that well..I'd be dead now would not I. I'd be a Winston except my resolve would not disappear just because I was sent through torture. Yes the one thing I fear would be loosing my family but trust me I know them well enough to know they would fight. We're fighters and no amount of torturing wanna be terrorist can stop me. In addition I find it pathetic that they refuse to have people remember the past and are always at war with Eurasia or East Asia. When the book is finished I notice they probably only do it for pleasure since the governemnt have not amusment and find it funny and interesting to screw around with it's citizens risking their lives just for entertainment. Consequently I think I'll change my mind about being a Winston. Damn Winston he was too weak and pathetic. I'd be a mixture of that Goldstein man and O' Brien because Goldstein created a rebellious group and O' Brien was cunning which would mean I would end the demise of Big Brother and the government. So here is what I feel about part one besides that fact that Winston should of killed Julia since women like her are trouble from the start. For that those are the reason for my behavior towards part one._

Toichi read over his paper. Oh he was going to be demoted points for using the word fuck but he also wanted to use SOB but he put wanna be terrorists. It msy not have been five hundred words but he would add on later. Instead he now continued to read the novel and brought out a piece of paper and began to doodle random things.

"Time's up!"yelled the teacher," please get out a lined piece of paper and begin your assignment."

Toichi continued to doodle on a seperate piece of paper and llistened with half an ear as Tomoyo flirted with a man whose name was Sora. The name made Toichi think of his deceased Uncle whom had died from a car accident and then died as a hollow. Toichi never insulted his family and even though his only real family besides his mom, dad and sister he could never call him trash.

"Excuse me," said a feminine voice.

The voice interupted Toichi and he turned to notice a red head.

"Yeah," replied Toichi.

"Well..." she began," I...I was wondering if you would go to dinner with me tonight."

Toichi could tell how nervous the woman was.

"Sorry I'm taken," said Toichi.

"Jerk," spat the girl," I doubt you could be."

_Wow this bunny has some rabid teeth_ thought Toichi to himself.

"I'm sorry if you are hurt," apologized Toichi," but I do have a girlfriend whom I don't intend to dump. It's sweet of you to think of me as attractive."

The girl sent a death glare towards Toichi.

_great _thought Toichi _only women interested in me are probably psychopaths._

Sighing Toichi continued to "work" whilst doodling. Soon after the class had ended Toichi was off to Biology. It was the only science class that had peaked his interest. Chemistry would seem like a challenge he did not seem like taking down. Lunch soon arrived and left like it came. The end of the day finally arrived and Toichi sighed happily. No more watching humans anymore and seeing their bitch tactics. Though for a first day Toichi thought it ended well. He only was threatened by some jock in gym class once and it was back up when Toichi called him "trash". There was also a few girls from a cooking class who offered him a cake and he happily accepted. His favorite being the chocolate flavored cake covered in cream and strawberries. He also received a lemon flavored cake which was just as delicious. Although Toichi had received a few cakes the sports people and people like Haruki received way more that it was a competition. Girls in groups begging that said man take their cake. The sky was still a vibrant blue with few clouds like in the morning. Toichi could hear Aya and Haruki behind him. Aya giggling like a school girl and the frequent sounds of Haurki's skin touching her neck, her face, her lips. Yup that backed up his theory of hearing sex tonight and Toichi wanting to hunt out hollows to get rid of this weird emotion that stired in his chest.

"Getting weak," Toichi whispered to himself and rolled his eyes.

"Hey can I come over?" asked Tomoyo.

Toichi jumped from being startled.

"Whoa you're like a ninja," said a startled Toichi," you sure you aren't in the stealth squad?"

"Pft you wish," said Tomoyo," I do enjoy squad 9 you know."

"Yeah but you got those ninja skills it just makes me wonder if you ever were trained by Soi Fon or Yoroichi," said Toichi.

"Maybe I'll ask them about it," said Tomoyo," though Soi Fon probably will refuse. Oh alas how I wish Soi Fon would teach me the ninja ways."

Tomoyo snickered and continued to follow Toichi until they reached his house. Neliel ran out and hugged him.

"Hey Toi," said Neliel.

"Hey Nel," said Toichi.

"whoa mama," said Aya," you weren't kiddin when you said you were taken."

Toichi with a confused look on his face turned to Aya,"why else would I lie? What ever I'm going inside. See ya later Aya and Haruki."

Tomoyo and Neliel followed Toichi into the house where Neliel guided him into the kitchen with Ichigo and Grimmjow snickering over the camera.

"You guys aren't laughing over some embarassing baby photos are you?" asked Toichi," if so scoot over cause I wanna embarress that shit outta Haruki."

The espada and soul reaper hollow hybrid began to howl with laughter. Tears coming to their eyes. Grimmjow clutched his stomach and weezed out a breath of air.

"Oh God I haven't laughed this hard since...Well I dunno," said Grimmjow.

"C' mon show me," said a persistant Toichi.

"What's so funny?" asked Haruki," got those embarrasing baby photos of Toichi for me to black mail him with?"

Again Ichigo and Grimmjow howled with laughter.

"Man you guys think a like," said Ichigo between laughs.

"Show us," Toichi and Haurki said in unison.

Grimmjow continued to laugh and Ichigo tried to sober up but failed miserable and just before he handed Toichi the camera Ichigo began to laugh again almost dropping the camera on to the floor. Toichi held the camera and both him and Haruki's jaw dropped. It was a photograph from last night with the two leaning on each other. Some what all cuddly cuddly.

_So that was why Neliel was laughing at me _thought Toichi

"Aw how cute," said Aya.

Both Haruki and Toichi jumped from Aya announcing her presence. Toichi fumbling with the camera.

"Is that the photo I think it is?" Tomoyo asked Neliel.

Ichigo snickered," You bet."

"I'm deleting it," announced Haruki.

"I printed some out while you guys were at school," said Neliel.

"I'll get them," said Haruki," no matter how far I have to go."

Toichi rolled his eyes," you know she's gonna black mail us right?"

"Bitch," grumbled Haruki," what ever. If I see that on the internet or something or around the town or in public eye you know who's blood I'm looking for. Aya and I are out."

Haruki took Aya's hand and they walked up to Haruki's room.

"Speaking of out," began Toichi," me, Neliel, and Tom are doin some hollow watching."

"Okay," said Ichigo.

"Thank God!" exclaimed Grimmjow.

Toichi gave his almost uncle a confused look.

"Do you just want us to leave so you can do it?" asked Toichi.

"No," said Grimmjow," I just thought it'd be easier on Ichigo since he does those night shifts and works hard. Must be difficult for Kon to ya know fill in when Ichigo is trying to be a doctor...But I also said that cause well we need someone to cook. I wouldn't dare go to Yuzu for help. Her kindness knows no end and Isshin. Well Isshin ain't to fond of an espada lets go with that."

"What ever floats your boat," said Toichi," we all know you guys are gonna have sex."

"In yer dreams," said Grimmjow," if ya want we can have a good show tonight for yeah. Make everything real nice and loud. Give you a vivid discription so you can imagine it. Know how we felt during releasing and how good it felt to-"

"I'll pass," interupted Toichi and laughed.

Ichigo blushed a deep red and Toichi went into his pocket and dug out his mod soul and popped it into his mouth entering soul form adn taking his soul pager. Along with Tomoyo and Neliel. The three left the house and went to the main part of town. Toichi and Neliel used sonido to get to the top of a building while Tomoyo flash step.

"So how long are we going to search for hollows?" asked Tomoyo.

"Mmmm about fourty five minutes why?" asked Toichi.

"Well you seemed sort of odd back at Haruki's," said Tomoyo.

"Yeah cause I know what's goin on," said Toichi.

"What?" asked Tomoyo.

"You don't wanna know," said Toichi.

"Tel-," Tomoyo started," oh shit they're all fucking aren't they. Ew disgusting."

Toichi snorted," Yeah took you long enough to find out. Did you leave the room or something. Also Haruki can hide it pretty well since no one really hears him. But Ichigo...Ugh Ichigo sucks at controlling reitsu and with his I'd rather not get graphics of man sex dancing around in my head like sugar plums."

"Well don't get those nasty images in my head," snapped Tomoyo.

"Change of subject," said Toichi," got anything on your radar?"

Tomoyo flipped open her phone to reveal nothing not even a single hollow.

"Nada," Tomoyo stated.

"Well we got fourty five miinutes to kill," said Toichi," and since we can't go home to get our gigai's we can't stop and eat at a cafe or anything."

"We could alwyas go to Hueco mundo," piped in Neliel.

"Um...No thank you," said a nervous Tomoyo.

Toichi knew why Tomoyo was nervous since she was the only soul reaper she had no way of getting out unless Neliel or Toichi was there. If the three got seperated the only way she could be saved is if they had Kiskue's help of got Grimmjow...Hell not even. They would probably have to get Renji and Ruki to save their daughter and Toichi knew they would slaughter him and Neliel if they lost their precious daughter.

"I agree with Tom," said Toichi," I think it would be best to stay here."

"I guess you're right," said Neliel.

The eerie cry of a hollow interupted their converstion and Toichi turned east.

"Over there," said Toichi.

Toichi began to move towards the hollow having Neliel and Tomoyo trailing behind them. This hollow was out in the open in the city but like it mattered. Mere humans could not see them unless they obtained some sort of spiritual pressure but usually it had ot have a lot to rub off on them to gain powers. Closing in on the hollow Toichi could see the small body until he got closer. It was an average sized hollow and Toichi sneered.

"So who's killin it first?" asked Toichi.

"Go all out," said Tomoyo.

"Race ya," said Neliel.

"You're on," replied Toichi.

The two used sonido.

Toichi using a binding kido then he went for the critical point. Slicing it's head but he noticed a flash and the hollow disinigrated.

"I win," bragged Neliel.

"Pft," said Toichi," I let you win."

"Mhmmm sure," said Neliel," you just wanna seem like mr. macho and all. Not gonna work on me buster brown."

"Buster brown?" questioned Toichi.

"You're just jealous of my awesome wording," said Neliel.

"Okay," said Toichi and rolled his eyes.

"We got anymore on the radar?" asked Neliel.

"Mmmm no-," said Tomoyo," oh wait yeah. One's about to pop up at the school field. This one is mine."

"We'll be back up then," said Neliel.

"Kay," said Tomoyo.

The two used sonido to the sight of the menace hollow. Their intentions to kill it before it reaked havok on the town. The one thing they least expected was some person dressed in white with arrows shooting out.

"Hey!" yelled Tomoyo," that was ours."

The man turned around revealing himself as Uryu Ishida.

"You were to slow," said the man and slid his glasses up his nose.

"Wait.. You can see us?" said a startled Tomoyo.

"You don't come here often," said the man," hello Shiefler-san I wouldn't say it was pleasant seeing you but it was nice. Tell your mother I say hi and that she should drop by every so often."

"Wa what?"said a confused Tomoyo," you know this weirdo."

Toichi sighed," he's no weirdo. That man was my mom's buddy Uryu Ishida. Nice to see you to. At least you don't shoot your arrows at me."

"That was training and for the record you were in release form when I saw you for the first time and I forgot what your spiritual pressure was like," said Ishida.

"Okay okay," said Toichi," forgiven but man do those things hurt like hell. You built up a lot of spiritual pressure to collect that much reshie."

"Simply getting the reshie is easy once you've used this sort of weapon for so long," said Ishida.

"So what made you kill the hollow?" asked Toichi," not that we're not grateful just curioius."

"It go in my way while I was walking home from work," said Ishida.

"Oh," said Toichi.

"We should catch up," said Ishida," you your mother, I guess your father and that darling sister of yours. She must have grown up a lot."

"Yeah," said Toichi," I don't really know the next time they show up but I'm stayin at Ichigo's so I'll probably have Tom here tell my folks bout you wanting to catch up."

"That would be nice," said Ishida, "now I must truley be off."

"See ya," said Toichi.

The soul reaper group watched as the one remaining quincy walked away. Tomoyo turned to him.

"Who exactly was that?' asked Tomoyo.

"A old family friend," said Toichi," he's a quincy."

"A what?" asked Tomoyo.

"There weapons are basically reshie filled arrows obliterating hollows," said Toichi," we soul reapers purify them so they can go to soul society. Quincy just kill them off not purifying their souls."

"How come I've never heard of them?" asked Tomoyo.

"He is the last one," said Toichi," unless he has birthed a child already. I don't even know if the guy is married. Last time I saw him was before Jinn- Jinn was even concieved. He went out to diner with my mom and dad and Ichigo and Grimmjow had to babysit me."

"Ohhhhhh," said Tomoyo

" So can we go back to Haruki's?" asked Neliel.

Toichi waited a few seconds to respond," fine. But if I hear Ichi and Grimm's butt sex your dead...As for Haruki's well I doubt we'll be the ones embarressed."

"You coming Tomoyo?" asked Neliel.

"Nope," said Tomoyo," suprisingly Toichi's mom let me use her old home. Then again it's no surprise cause his mom and my mom are such good friends."

"Don't demolish it," said Toichi," I'd like to use it some time when it's the weekends and Haruki has Aya over."

"Sure cause well it's partly your house anyways," Tomoyo said.

"Bye,' said Neliel and Toichi.

"See ya at school tomorrow," said Tomoyo.

They nodded their heads in agreement and Neliel and Toichi headed towards their temperary home until they returned to their real homes. The two made no efforts to be home as quickily as possible. Toichi's room was on the balcony thank God. He didn't need to have to go through the front door but he knew his gigai might be scared for life since he didn't really know how Haruki worked with sex so if he ended up knocking on the door he may have been scared and ran for the hills. Landing on the balcony Toichi opened the door for Neliel and it lead to his room. Neliel made herself comfortable on his bed by laying down.

"Your bed is comfy," stated Neliel.

"I wouldn't know," said Toichi," since someone wouldn't wake me up."

Toichi said the last part in a teaing way.

"Well you looked so cute," said Neliel," whatcha gonna do about it?"

Toichi moved towards the bed in a slow predator like motion. His stance seductive. Toichi moved to the bed where he now had his hands beside Neliel's head and his body hovering over hers. His dark jet black hair covering the eyes a little. Dipping his head down low Toichi kissed Neliel right hand going under her head and lifting it up. Toichi held her tight to him but not to hard. Toichi knew how sex worked but he didn't plan on doing so. Kissing was suitable. Neliels' legs hooked around his own and her body clung to his. Fitting carefully lowered Neliels head down and used his left hand to caress her cheek.

"Toichi!" yelled Haruki.

Toichi jumped from being startled and moved off Neliel to straighten himself up.

"Sorry," Toichi whispered to Neliel," yeah Haruki?"

"I'm ordering pizza!" Haruki told Toichi," getting pepperoni whether you like it or not. Nel you better not argue. Apperantly Ichigo has a night shift and Grimmjow can't prepare anything."

"Kay what ever," replied Toichi.

Toichi turned to Neliel and he moved to the bed. He placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and cuddled up to her. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her body close to his. They both laid on their side.

"Sorry," whispered Toichi," I would never do something you're uncomfortable with."

"It's okay," said Neliel.

Toichi caressed her cheek and kiss her lightly on her lips.

"Now lets go," said Toichi.

"Kay," replied Neliel.

The two got up and left the room going to the living room where they saw Haruki by himself. They entered their gigai and spat out their mod souls.

"Where's Aya?" asked Neliel.

"Went home," said Haruki.

"Got nothing ne?" teased Neliel.

"I got more than you," retorted Haruki.

"Like I care," said Neliel.

Haruki scoffed and continued to watch television. Right now it was a commerical on and no one really paid attention. The television was usually on for sound since the house was so quiet. It was a habit Haruki picked up because even though he had his dad growing up it was so lonely. He wished for a brother or sister. When Haruki was young he wished his mother had birthed twins or triplets instead of just him but she didn't. He himself would be alone in the world in a sense. In Haruki's mind he couldn't trust anyone. He trusted very few but he knew it would bite him in the ass later on. It usually did. Karma was just a bitch that way.

"I'm bored!" exclaimed Neliel.

"Then go back to Las Noches," snapped Haruki.

"Whoa," said Neliel," what did I do to you?"

Haruki sighed," just..Ugh sorry Neliel I'm just not in a good mood today."

"Okay," said Neliel," warning next time cause I don't like things being taken out on me."

Haruki gave her a smile of reassurance to say he was okay. He only did that because he didn't want her to worry. If something was wrong with him she was sure to tell Ichigo. The doorbell rang annoucing that the pizza man was here. Haruki went to the door and there was a pizza in his hand. Handing the man the money Haurki received the pizza and got his change as well. Closing the door Haruki went to the kitchen pulling out plates for Toichi and Neliel. It was polite and though Haurki knew he was mainly an asshole he had some decency in him.

"Come and get it cause I ain't servin no one!" yelled Haruki.

Toichi and Neliel silently got up and walked into ther kitchen. The pizza box already opened and two pieces of pizza already on his plate as he walked to the counter. Toichi grabbed one since he wasn't really hungry and so did Neliel. They ate in peace and quiet until Toichi realized something.

"Shit!" said Toichi.

"What?" asked Neliel.

"I have homework to do," Toichi grumbled," some math, and history."

"Lame," said Haruki," then again I have physics homework so it's like math. Along with English."

"We'll do it later," said Toichi.

"Much later," Haruki whispered to himself.

The three conintued to eat until finished. They then put their dishes in the dishwasher and Haruki placed the remaining pizza in the fridge for Grimmjow. Then entered the living room and the rest of the night was spent with Toichi and Haruki doing homework. Sometimes Neliel would ask questions but mostly she sat quietly watching television. The night went well and Neliel went to Toichi's room. Toichi finished his homewwork and was in his pajamas which were basically boxers. He was startled to see Neliel.

"Nel?" said a surprised Toichi," what are you doing here?"

"I didn't wanna sleep alone," she said.

"Oh," said Toichi.

Toichi walked towards his bed and moved the covers before he got under it. Neliel did the same and Toichi pulled her close to him. Her head resting on his shoulder. Neliel breathed a sigh of content and the two closed their eyes falling asleep in darkness.

Well I thought this chapter went out well. Wrote it extra long since today is my b-day. Thought you might like the length since I usually never make it past 2,000 words half the time. I've just been inspired lately. Enjoy. Until next time

~Briar~


	6. Chapter 6

Swearing and dude on dude action.

Two weeks had passed in the word of the living. Aya came over more frequently and Neliel and Toichi spend a weekend together since she had to leave to see her fraccione. It was the weekend now and Toichi's parents were going to visit the world of the living to catch up on old times with Uryu. Toichi was glad to be out of Ichigo's place because today was Friday and Haruki and Aya got in this huge fight over nothing basically. Haruki got pissed and went off and Toichi hasn't sensed his spiritual pressure since. Toichi knew his father would be cooking since Uryu wasn't a fan of his mothers cooking. Ulquiorra had learned how to cook when Toichi was over a year old. Toichi didn't mind his mothers cooking but prefered his fathers cooking unlike Jinnosuke who adored her mothers cooking and usually put in her weird ingredients after Ulquiorra made the dinner. It was five o' clock and Toichi was laying on his stomach on the coach working on his History paper. Books in front of him opened and him typing away at his laptop. The sound of the television blaring. They barely had electricity on here. Everytime they should up they would unplug things so the electric bill didn't go up. For them it was very low. Jinnosuke was currently on the Wii playing Paper Mario. A game she had bought with the Wii points she had received as a gift from Ichigo. Jinnosuke was in Koopa Village and narrarating the parts of the characters. Toichi did the same and Orihime asked why and they responded with "it makes the game more fun for us."

"Shivering Shy guys," said Jinnosuke and laughed.

"Jinn- Jinn?" asked Toichi.

"Yeah?" answered Jinnosuke.

"Can you please turn that down I'm trying to focus," complained Toichi," i have a head splitting headache that just won't go away."

"Kay Toi," said Jinnosuke," where did Neliel go?"

"She went home to Las Noches last week to meet with Pesche and Fondachaka," said Toichi," she won't be back for a while but she told me to tell you she said hey."

Jinnosuke's face light up with a smile," If I write a letter to her will you give it to her?"

"What do I look like ParaKary?" teased Toichi and laughed," of course I'll give it to her"

"Thanks," said Jinnosuke.

The were a faint knocking on the door and Jinnosuke got up announcing that she would answer the door. When she opened it there stood Uryu with a women who also had a child.

"Who's that?" Jinnosuke asked Uyru.

"This is my son Tsuna," said Uryu.

"Hi," said Jinnosuke," how old are you?"

"Five," said Tsuna," how old are you?"

"Eight," said Jinnosuke

"You're pretty," siad Tsuna," I like your red hair."

Jinnosuke smiled at Tsuna," wanna play a game?"

Tsuna looked at his father and he nodded his head and pushed him forward encouraging him to play with Jinnosuke.

"Take your shoes of before you go play Tsuna," said Uryu.

"Kay dad," said Tsuna.

Tsuna ran away with Jinnosuke and Orihime appeared after the two ran around the corner.

"Hello Uryu," said Orihime and then turned to the women," I don't believe I knwo your name but I'm assuming your Uryu's wife?"

The girl blush a faint red," Yes. I'm Kyoko."

"Nice to meet you," said Orihime,"come in."

Kyoko and Uryu stepped in and removed their shoes. The couple followed Orihime into the living room where they sat on an unnocupied couch across from Toichi.

"Can I get you some tea?" asked Orihime.

"Yes please," said Kyoko.

"Uryu?" asked Orihime.

"No thanks," said Uryu and slide the glasses up his nose.

Orihime put a kettle on the stove full of water and walked back into the living room.

"We have to wait until the water boils Kyoko," said Orihime," do you want anything in it?"

"No thank you," replied Kyoko.

Tsuna cheered loudly and Orihime, Uryu, Kyoko and even Toichi looked up to see what was going on. Tsuna turned around to see his parents and his parents friends looking at him.

"Yes?" said Tsuna," so I was a little loud. I got first place in a race."

Uryu chuckled and turned hsi attention back to Orihime.

"It's nice to see you again," said Uryu.

"Is tihs your soul reaper friend?" asked Kyoko.

Orihime was bewildered by her question.

"She knows about us," said Orihime.

"Yes," said Uryu," she herself is from squad 5. You can't control who you fall in love with and I met her when she was watching over Tyoko. She caught my attention right away."

"That's roamntic," said Orihime," how long have you been together?"

"Six years," said Uryu," I met her a little after you left on medical relief."

"I've never seen you around," said Orihime.

"I like to stay hidden," said Kyoko.

"So what is Tsuna?" asked Orihime," half soul reaper or a quincy?"

"Both," said Uryu," he lives with me in this world and visits Kyoko in the summer. I train his quincy powers and she trains his soul reaper ones."

"He must be a strong kid then," said Orihime.

"Not really," said Kyoko and laughed," he has trouble with kido right now and some of his sword fighting but his quincy powers are good. Right Uryu."

"Learned from the best," said Uryu," though my father tries to teach him I refuse. He might hurt Tsuna."

"So hows Jinnosuke with her training?" Kyoko asked.

"I got my first mission!" Jinnosuke exclaimed with glee.

"What?" said Toichi.

Toichi took his head out of the books and went to his sister.

"I thought Byukuya wouldn't allow it," said a flabberghasted Toichi.

"He was the one who propsosed it,' said Jinnosuke and stuck her tongue out.

Ulquiorra walked into the room and looked at his daughter.

"Did I hear what I think I just heard?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yeah daddy," said Jinnosuke in a excited tone," I get to go on a mission. It's in soul society though. Yamamoto said you couldn't follow me either cause he wants no help from an espada. Only a soul reaper can accompany me...What ever that means."

"That dirty old ba-" began Ulquiorra.

"I'll accompany her," interupted Kyoko.

Every set of eyes turned to Kyoko.

"You will?" questioned Ulquiorra.

"Why not," said Kyoko," I can keep her safe. I'll treat her like I do Tsuna."

"Which is really good," piped in Tsuna," my mamma is the best. She always makes good food and protects me. Makes sure I never get hurt neither."

"Well," said Kyoko and turned to Jinnosuke,"even though I'm in squad 5 and you're in squad 6 what do ya say. Partners?"

Jinnosuke had a nervous expression on her face. The happiness of Byukuya finally allowing her to go on a mission disappeared. She was hoping to do this mission with her mom but she didn't want to hurt Kyoko's feelings. She seemed like a nice lady.

"It's okay if you don't want to," said Kyoko," I can see it in your eyes that you want someone familiar to protect you on your first mission."

Jinnosuke nodded her head.

"I always forget that your mother is a soul reaper you know," said Kyoko," whenever we chat about her Uryu speaks of her when she was once human."

" I want my mom to help me with my mission," said Jinnosuke and then turned to her mom," mom will you help me?"

"Sure," said Orihime with a smile," I don't have any missions at the moment and I bet Ukitake would be fine with that."

Jinnosuke turned ot Kyoko," I'm sorry. Next time would you like to go on a mission wiht me."

Kyoko smiled," sure thing kiddo."

Toichi turned back to his assignment. He had to write a three page essay on World War II. He wanted to write about the weapons used but that was already taken so he decided to write about three consentration camps and Japanese camps. There were really interesting to Toichi and he had a lot of notes. He had made it half way through the assignment. Toichi felt sympathy for those who were stuck in those camps. For being different. It amde him think of if Yamamoto weren't as generous that he, Jinnosuke and Haruki could have been executed or forever to be in a jail where they would rot.

"Dinners ready," said Ulquiorra," get up Toichi. I'm not having you spend tonight studying when we're able to have family time. Might not see you for a while."

Sighing Toichi got up and walked into the kitchen that was now full. All but one chair was taken. Toichi sat in the seat and Ulquiorra placed the food on the table. There was a large pot of spaghetti. Italian cuisene. A rare treat that the family received. Since Tsuna, Uryu and Kyoko were guests they were served first. Ulquiorra had left once more only to return with garlic bread. It smelt devine and Toichi's mouth was watering from the scent.

"That smells really good dad," said Toichi.

Ulquiorra chuckled," thank the food network."

"Thank you food network," joked Toichi and laughed.

Toichi filled his plate with the pasta and grabbed tow slices of garlic bread.

"Jinnosuke can you pass the paramasan cheese?" asked Toichi.

Jinnosuke wrinkled her nose," That stuff is distgusting."

"Jinnosuke!" said an appaulde Ulquiorra," dinner manners."

"I find it displeasing," corrected Jinnosuke," since it is not my cup of tea. Is that better dad?"

"Yes," said Ulquiorra," now please pass your brother what he asked for."

Jinnosuke complied to what her father asked and Toichi sprinkled it on his noodles. Taking hold of his fork he twirled the noodles around the pasta and began to eat it. The hot pasta sauce sliding down his throat and the flavor of the parmasan cheese and tomato lingered on his tongue. Toichi managed to grab some vegetables with his next spoonful. Toichi ate his entire meal and the sauce was picked up by the garlic bread. Though Toichi wanted seconds he couldn't have any since he was full.

"May I be excused now?" asked Toichi," I have a paper do on Monday and I'm half way through."

"Most teenagers wait last minute to do there work," said Ulquiorra," you are one strange child."

"I want to have a weekend," stated Toichi," so if I do it all tonight then I won't worry about nto having enough time to do it on Sunday."

"that's my boy," said Ulquiorra," yeah you can do your assignment. Just make sure you have time for us before our guests leave."

Toichi nodded his head and began to head to the living room. Jinnosuke followed with Tsuna behind her and they went to were Toichi was trying to read what he wrote. Toichi covered it with his pale hands.

"You don't wanna read it," said Toichi," it's kind of gruesome."

"I see hollows," said Jinnosuke," I've seen them kill people and seen them at their worst. What is written in that paper couldn't possibly scare me."

"Play your game Jinn- Jinn," said Toichi," or I'll bug you and Tsuna."

"Hey!" complained Tsuna.

"Sorry forr bringing you in the conflict," said Toichi," now please don't bug me. I need to continue typing."

A surprise to Toichi was that the two listened to him. They went back to playing the Wii and he was able to focus once again. Toichi typed furiously to finish quickily. He did want to spend time with his parents. he only had tonight and even though he had plans tomorrow he wanted to be with them as long as possible before they left. His dad sometimes enraged him but Toichi really cared for the man. He never got much time with them since he became a soul reaper. In a way eh felt like he was cursed. Not able to be with tow parents who loved him. One whom was busy doing missions and the other a espada who did stay home but Toichi unable to be with him since he was typically on missions himself. Rarely did Toichi get to be on a mission with his mother. They tried to spend time together while Orihime had missions in the world of the living but it didn't work because when she was home it was while Toichi was at school and then when he got home he got five minutes with her before a hollow demanded her attention and he was stuck with her gigai that did not resemble her in the least. Toichi usually spent his days at Tatsuki's when he was young and when she wasn't doing a tournament. At night Toichi would crawl into bed with his parent. Hugging his mom but when he woke up in the middle of the night it was the mod soul who took her place. It wasn't the same. Yeah Toichi was a mama's boy but he wouldn't deny it or be ashamed of it. He would die for the sake of protecting his mother. His father he would protect him as well because he was the only father he would ever have. Toichi continued to type for maybe five more minutes until he realized that he was a a pragrpagh away from finishing. That was his conclusion. That itself could be put off. Saving his work Toichi closed his laptop and walked over to his parents. Toichi went over to his mother and gave her a hug. He wished he was a child again where he could hug his mom and curl up to her side. He was too old to cuddle her anymore. He wanted to hug his dad but he was afraid that he would be displeased. It was also akward for Toichi to hug his father at such an age. Orihime hugged Toichi back and then Toichi left to go sit down. Uryu and Kyoko were still there.

"Can I ask you something Uryu?" asked Toichi," just if so don't take offense."

"Sure," said Uryu.

"How did you fall in love with Kyoko if you hate soul reapers?" asked Toichi.

"Well," began Uryu," I do hate soul reapers but the weird thing is is I became friends with Ichigo. A soul reaper. I also helped Rukia whom was also a soul reaper. I still hate them but like I said before you can't help who you fall in love with. My love just so happened to be a soul reaper and even though I don't like them to make Kyoko happy I would always help them even though they never did help the quincies."

Kyoko kissed Uryu on the cheek making him blush red.

"Ew!" said Tsuna," momma why you gotta do that kinda stuff in front of me?"

Kyoko laughed," you won't say ew when you're older."

"Yeah I will," said Tsuna.

Toichi chuckled and Uryu announced that it was time he and his family head off. Tsuna complained and told his father he wanted to hang out with Jinnosuke which made Uryu joke around and tease him about liking Jinnosuke.

"Girls have cooties," said Tsuna," I don't want no cooties."

"They call 'em cooties when their young but when there older they learned it's called STD's," Toichi whispered to himself.

"You say something?" askd Tsuna.

"Nope," lied Toichi.

A normal person would have smiled to reassure them but if Toichi smiled it would have brought up questions. He did smile a lot around his family but most of the time he didn't. Toichi just joked around about it saying maybe he was hanging around Ichigo so much.

"When are you guys going?" Toichi asked his parents.

"Soon," said Ulquiorra.

"Oh," said Toichi in a dissapointed tone.

He really didn't get much time to spend with the family. Dinner and that was really about it. He had some time when his father picked him up from school. It wasn't akward really. Toichi was going to walk home when he heard him name. Turning to look around he saw his dad in his gigai not his espada form. Toichi followed and saw his mom and Jinnosuke in the car. Toichi was snapped out of thought when he father hugged him. Toichi hugged him back enjoying the embrace.

"You know you're missed, right?" said Ulquiorra.

"I guess," said Toichi.

"You grew up really fast," said Ulquiorra," one moment you were teething on everything you could the next moment i find you obliterating hollows."

"Yeah," said Toichi," I'm sorry that we weren't allowed ot spend more time together."

"Don't apologize," said Ulquiorra," it's all Yamamoto's fault since he probably felt threatened. He isn't a people person. I'm surprised he even has people in his squad but alll squad have at least two hundred members."

"Do you think we'll ever have a normal family experinece?" asked Toichi.

Ulquiorra chuckled lightly," I'm an espada who fell in love with a girl on the soul reaper side. She becomes one and to this day I'm still madly in love with her. We had two soul reaper espada hybrid children. Toichi I don't think we'll ever be normal."

Toichi chuckled.

"Daddy can I have a hug?" asked Jinnosuke.

"Sure," said Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra released Toichi and picked up Jinnosuke. The happiness fled his body. He was enjoying the moment and Jinnosuke went and ruined it. That made Toichi want to hurt his sister but he knew if he did so he would regret it later and be consumed with guilt. Walking to wards his mom Toichi noticed her sitting on the couch and he laid down beside her and rested his head on her lap like he used to when he was a child. Orihime smiled down at her son. Toichi moved and hugged his mom.

"I love you mom," Toichi whispered.

Toichi's eyes were closed because he felt sadness of having her leave. He wouldn't cry. He shouldn't cry. He didn't cry. Instead he tried his best to keep his breath steady and hugged his mom until Ulquiorra announced it was time to go. Toicih's face was filled with sorrow but he then accepted that it was time for them to go. Orihime belonged in Soul Society where she could help protect the world. She couldn't go around acting as if she were human again. It didn't work since if she did regain her orange hair in a gigai people would get suspicious.

"Bye," said Toichi and waved at his parents.

Toichi watched as his parents went through the senkaimon. The hell butterfly guiding them through. When the gate closed Toichi turned around and laid down thinking about how great Haruki must be feeling.

Toichi was wrong because as Haruki was on the phone with Aya she was bickering and complaining. Whcih was why hated dating a girl for a while because they got too attached just because they had sex. That didn't claim Haruki as her's.

"You know what!" snapped Haruki," just leave me alone for a while okay! Don't call, don't text don't even bother to look at me in class till I cool down. If you do any of that stuff you'll get the cold shoulder from me."

Haruki could hear her sobs on the other end before she hung up. Scowling at the phone in his he decided nwo would be the best time to go to Toichi's. He had the alcohol in his backpack but it was hidden under some books and his clothing. Grimmjow knew he was going to Toichi's and Ichigo agreed. Only because they didn't want to be around Haruki when he was being a dick muncher. Grabbing his backpack he left his room.

"I'm gone!" announced Haruki," see you guys tomorrow or Sunday."

"Kay," said Ichigo," see ya later."

Haruki knew they were also happy that Haruki was leaving because that meant Grimmjow could stick it in Ichigo's butt or Ichigo sticking it in Grimmjow. He never knew who preferenced what position but he didn't care to find out. Placing on his runners Haruki left the house and walked to Toichi's. The sun was setting. Pink, orange and yellow was the color of the sky and there was some tints of many shades of blue from above saying night time was near. It was seven o' clock or so Haruki figured. He never bothered to check the clock before he left. It didn't matter to him though since he was staying the night at Toichi's and they were going to have a party of two. Soon Haruki found himself at Toichi's doorsteps. He knocked three times before saying he was coming in. When he opened the door he kick his shoes off in the corner where shoes belonged and moved to the living room where Toichi laid. Haruki kicked it lightly.

"Yo," said Haruki," ain'tcha gonna say hey to your best friend in the whole wide world."

Toichi cracked a smile," I dunno. Are you sure you fit that catagory?"

Haruki kicked the couch," dick."

Toichi rolled his eyes at that and sat up right.

"So we gonna drink now or later?" asked Toichi.

"Later," said Haruki," night's still young."

"True," said Toichi.

Toichi hoped no hollows would appear because it would be a little hard to fight a hollow when you were drunk. They'd probably be sobered up if a hollow appear in the middle of the night though...Maybe.

"So hten wht do you wanna do?" asked Toichi.

"Blare some tunes," said Haruki.

"We're not blaring 'em," said Toichi," we get a noise complaint and we're screwwed. Police show up and who are were going to have picking us up at the drunk tank? I'm not having ichigo and Grimmjow pick me up. My dad finds out and he'll fryr my ass with a cero. He was one cold heartless bitch as an espada...So was your dad. I heard he killed a dude named Luppi because he took over Grimmjow's posistion but my mom healed him. Apparently Grimmjow stabbed him in the stomach and had a red cero and said to him 'Goodbye. ex number six espada' or something liek that."

"Yeah and what did your dad do that was heartless?" asked Haruki.

"Took captive of my mom threating to kill her friends," said Toichi," and also threatened her as well. He also used his green cero and killed Ichigo with no remorse. Then attacked him a second time. He was following orders. Funny thing is he never really felt bad for killing Ichigo but Ichigo felt sorry for killing him."

"Kay," said Haruki," now I've stopped caring since that was in the past and we're in the present."

Toichi nodded his head and realized something. His birthday was coming up soon. It was next week and Toichi was surprisingly not that excited for his birthday. He would be seventeen finally. That meant Haruki was born December 16 and Tomoyo was born on December 24. It was kind of funny that she was born on Christmas Eve but she hated it. Her friends would give her a present and it would be something christmas related and some people said to her that it was both her Christmas and birthday present. One time she said to Toichi that shouldn't it be double the gifts. Tomoyo said she didn't mean to be selfish but she was just tired of the crap that people pulled on her.

"What do you wanna listen to?" asked Toichi.

"I dunno," said Haruki, "play what ever is in your CD player."

Toichi turned on the CD player and the song sentimental Piggy Romance began to play.

"What the hell is this?" asked Haruki.

"Jinnosuke must have left it in there," said Toichi," you sure you wanna play what's still in the CD player?"

"No," said Haruki," here take my iPod and play that."

"Kay,"said Toichi.

Toichi plugged it into their amplifier and pressed the play button on the iPod touch. Haruki had gained an interested in American music when he attended school with one when he was ten. Hollywood undead was playing there song bullets.

"So happy for a song about suicide," said Toichi.

"It's about suicided?" said a confused Haruki.

"Yeah," said Toichi," they talk about slitting wrists, talking about a stomach full of pills not working and the dude says he bought a suite cause you gotta look nice when you met God. And says if he survives he'll see ya tomorrow."

Haruki laughed," I really should pay attention to lyrics."

The song played through and played other songs. Some intermental music that Haruki had added on his iPod from video games. There was some music in Japanese. He did have a song by L.M.C it wasn't Sentimental Piggy Romance. It was Romeo and Juilet. It was a good song. And it was a surprise to hear ViVid blue.

"You listen to this kind of stuff?" questioned Toichi.

"Got a problem with it?' asked Haruki.

"No,"said Toichi," just surprising."

"Hey I may act like a asshole and not liek nice things but I know when ot enjoy good music," said Haruki.

They made it through fifteen more songs before Haruki went to his backpack and pulled out the alcohol. There was some rum and Toichi went to the kitchen getting Coke's for them and cups.

"If you got Whiskey we can mix it with Pepsi," said Toichi," heard that's pretty good."

"Mhmm," said Haruki," I'll pour my own drink kay. I like 'em stiff. The alcohol ratio higher than the soda one."

"Kay," said Toichi and handed him the glass and the coke.

Haruki made three quarters of the drinks rum and the other quarter coke. Haruki took a big sip.

"Mmmm good stuff," said Haruki.

Toichi knew Haruki could drink the stuff straight. Not even needing a chaser. How Haruki was able to drink like that was unknown to Toichi. He could drink straight from the bottle but sometimes it was really gross but he managed to keep it his own drink Toichi made it half and half. It was a good blend for him. He could taste the rum but also managed to taste thet bubbly taste of the cola. Toichi wasn't a fan of pop but he liked it on occasions. When he drank pop espically coca cola the sugar from it hung on his teeth making them feel funny which made Toichi prefer water, juice or milk.

"You enjoying yours?" asked Haruki.

"Yeah," said Toichi.

Toichi took a long sip from his drink and he pulled out his cigarette from the package. Haruki had been kind enough to be his supplier. It was only in the world of the living that Toichi smoked and he didn't smoke a lot. Thankfully Jinnosuke kept his secret safe.

"Don't smoke in the house kay," said Toichi.

Toichi had a coffee can hidden in his bag for when he came to his old home. He got rid of the butt's though. Only because he knew if you smoked the butts you hada real problem. Toichi was in control of his nasty habit. Leaving the living room with his drink Toichi went outside and pulled out his lighter. Nothing was seen but the flame for a few moments and his face that was revealed by the flickering flame. The light was gone and you could only see the light from the cherry now as he inhaled smoke. The thickness constricting his throat. Exhaling the smoke Toichi watched as the cloud of smoke appeared around his another sip of his drink Toichi looked up into the sky and stared at it. It made him think about that song fire by dead by sunrise. Toichi began to wonder about many things. Wondering when Neliel would pay her next visit. Hopefully it was on his birthday. If not maybe Christmas. Neliel was busy in Las Noches and Toichi knew it. She had spent a week in the world of the living before hse went home and it may have been hard on her fraccione to get control. Toichi finished his cigarette and stomped it out. Before Haruki had arrived Toichi had placed the canister outside. Opening the lid Toichi placed the butt in and closed it. Entering the house Toichi saw Haruki casually sitting down and pouring himself another drink. Toichi took another long sip. Basically chugging it this time and moved beside Haruki. Taking the bottle from Haruki Toichi gave himself a refill and did the same ratio as last time. This time downing it quicker than before. If there was a spectator watching they would think that Haruki and Toichi were having a competition to see who could drink the most in the shortest amount of time. Maybe they were but Toichi was unsure. He just happened to want to keep up with Toichi. Funny thing was Haruki was doing the same thing, The rum bottle had only been half full when they got it but it wasn't a mickey thankfully.

"Runnin' low on coke buddy," said Haruki.

Toichi plced his cup down and got up moving to the kitchen. Inside the freezer was the Pepsi. It was nice and cold. Just the way Toichi liked it. It wasn't close to being frozen though. Taking it out of the freezer Toichi grabbed the two litre drink and went back into the living room. Haruki took the remander of the rum and finished it off. Haruki looked at Toichi and chuckled.

"Guess you gotta start drinkin' whiskey," said Haruki and laughed once more.

"Yer drunk," said Toichi.

"No you're drunk," said Haruki and laughed.

Toichi took the Whiskey from Haruki's bag and poured himself another drink. Haruki gasped and Toichi looked over to him with a frightened expression on his face.

"I love this song!" exclaimed Haruki," it's so rad."

Toichi heard the song that was playing. he had heard it before. It was called Ragg Mopp.

"This song is so old," said Toichi.

"Hey shut up!" said Haruki," you like that song tutti fruitti by that Elvus Presley dude."

"Blame the Brave little toaster," said Toichi.

Casually taking a drink Toichi eventually downed another drink just after Haruki. The two got their refills and the alcohol took effect on their bodies.

"Remember last time we did this," said Toichi.

"Yeah," said Haurki," fuck was that fun."

Haruki placed his drink on the counter and turned to Toichi. His breath that reeked of alcohol hit Tochi in the face but he knew his breath smelt exactly the same.

"D...Dude," said Haruki," man dude cigarettes smell real good on you. That hwo you landed Nel? Man if I had a chick with boobs that big that's be awesome...No wait fricken Matsumoto size would be good."

Haruki chuckled and leaned forward into Toichi.

"You owe me," said Haruki.

"Huh?" said a confused Toichi.

"A favor," said haruki," nothing is free in the world so when you want a favor you gotta give one in return."

"I'm not giving you Nel," said Toichi.

"I don't want her," said Haruki," see like you said last time you were feeling horny. Me and Aya are in a fight and I need someone...Someone like you."

Toichi looked at his friend awestruck. Some feeling was boiling in his stomach and he felt compulsed to kiss Haruki but he didn't. He stared at his luminous yellow eyes. Haruki leaned forward and Toichi didn't move at all. Once Haruki's lips touched Toichi's everything was forgotten. They forgot about Neliel and Aya. Haruki growled and leaned over Toichi more having Toichi lay on his back and Haruki above him. Kissing Toichi fiercly. An erecting forming for Haruki. His member was half erect and Toichi lifted his hips so their centres could grind against each other. Toichi moaned and pressed his tongue against Haruki's lips. Haruki opened his mouth and Toichi's tongue entered Haruki's hot and ready mouth. Toichi sucked on his tongue tasting the alcohol on his tongue. Their tongues then battled for dominance and Toichi was winning by a long shot. Haruki was enjoying this make out session but it wasn't enough. He wanted to get off but he didn't want it by having Toichi suck his dick or jerk him off. Haruki wanted to feel his cock inside Toichi. The desire boiling in his stomach and it pulsed through his veins like blood. As they kissed and grinded their cocks together Toichi could feel his erection pressed against his pants.

"Take 'em off," growled Haruki.

"Wha?" answered a confused Toichi.

"Clothes take ' em off," ordered Haruki.

"Take yours off too," said Toichi slyly.

Toichi had a grin on his face and removed his shirt, his pants and his boxers.

"C' mon you too," said Toichi.

Smirking at Toichi Haruki removed his shirt revealing his well toned body. Now Toichi understood why girls fell in love with him. With a body that great who wouldn't. The muscles on his chest rippled. For someone who was sixteen Haruki was buff. Licking his dry lips Toichi watched as Haruki got the button of his jeans and undid them and as he slowly zipped down the zipper. Then as Haruki strip off his pants and stepped out. He wasn't wearing any boxers so he was now standing nude in Toichi's living room. Haruki moved back to the position they had before. This time Haruki was straddling Toichi's hips and kissing him as their centre's grinded together.

"I don't have any lube or anything," Toichi murmmured against Haruki's lips.

"I got lotion," said Haruki," for my hands. It'll work."

Toichi didn't question why Haruki had hand lotion but he was pleased to find out him and Haruki planned on the same thing. Toichi never had sex before so he was a virgin. Haruki had had sex many times so even though Toichi was drunk his body wanted to please him. Toichi moved Haruki up and latched his mouth onto Haruki's cock. Haruki had sucked in a shallow gasp of air and then released a moan from his mouth. Placing his hands in Toichi's hair he guided Toichi as he bobbed his head up and down his shaft. Haruki moaned and groaned and Toichi hummed against his cock and felt his cock as it was swallowed by his throat.

"Ah shit," said Haruki," fuck. Aw fuck more please."

As Toichi continued to suck Haruki could feel his pressure heighten. Like Haruki Toichi had his tongue pierced and Haruki loved it when people had their tongue rings. The feeling of the metal ball as it slide up and down his shaft. Toichi swirled his tongue around Haruki's cock and sometiems took him in all the way or slowly woud to tease him. Haruki unlactched Haruki from his cock.

"My turn," Haruki said huskily.

Placing Toichi's cock in his mouth Toichi gasped. He had no idea how good it could feel. As Haruki sucked Toichi groaned. He loved the feeling of that ball along his shaft. He had never had sex before but he received a blow job once. The girl he had it with didn't have a tongue ring and Toichi could tell the difference. Or maybe it was because Haruki was so skilled. Toichi didn't know. Afte a few minutes of hte treatment to his cock Toichi ahd to say something.

"Please no more," begged Toichi," I feel like I'm going to burst."

Haruki looked up at Toichi,' That's the point. Just not yet."

Haruki spun Toichi around so his face was now against the cushion. He moved Toicih some more so that they were on the floor. Toichi was was over the couch while his body was againt it. He heard Haruki mummbling to himself about that hand lotion and when he heard an Ah ha! He knew Haruki had found it and his stomach had a feeling of anxiousness filling it. He turned his head to see Haruki rubbing the hand lotion in on his fingers and Toichi clued in what was going to happen. It was like what you did to a women. Typically it helped virgins because Haruki knew it hurt the first time for women. He glanced at Toichi and told Toichi to spread his legs apart. Toichi complied to what he was asked to do and what shocked him was when he opened his cheek and the feeling that sparked to life when Haruki pushed his finger carefully passed the ring of muscles. Toichi's head leaned back along with his body and he moaned as Haruki moved in and out. He felt weird but in a good way. His chest felt heavy and light at the same time. Sometimes alternating between the two. Toichi's cheeks had a tint of pink on them and when Haruki added a second finger Toichi groaned from pleaure.

"Hurt?" asked Haruki.

Toichi shook his head," More."

When Toichi had spoken it had been more of a whisper than anything else. Though when he felt a third finger added his voice was stuck in his throat and he couldn't speak. Especially when Haruki had hit his prostate. That left him breathless and when it was stabbed numerous times his breath would hitch and he arched his back.

"This just isn't doing it for me," whispered Haruki in Toichi's ear," I need more."

The feeling of heaviness his Toichi's chest at the last sentence as Haruki said it and then it was gone. Haruki slide his fingers out and got the hand lotion again and placed an suitable amount in before he slathered it onto his erect member that was twitching with anticipation. Haruki positioned his cock andmoved slowly in. Haruki then snapped his hips forward causing Toichi to yelp in shock. Haruki continued to piston his hips forward and his breath was ragged. His hands were on Toichi's hips using them for support. Toichi's nails dug into the furniture and when Haruki had struck his prostate once more it looked as if Toichi were to rip of the fabric. Toichi and Haruki both knew they were nearing their release. Toichi began a rythm with Toichi. Adding more force. It felt so good to him. The only thing heard in the house was the sound of flesh pounding against flesh and and sounds of moans of pleasure. Sometimes loud and other times quiet whispers. When Haruki grabbed Toichi's cock Toichi sucked in a breath of air. That made him release right then and there after a few simple stroked. Toichi groaned and his head leaned on the cushion. Haruki continued and he grunted a few times. Toichi still moved back into Haruki's thrust and moaned quietly as his prostate was his several times. Haruki felt himself as he released inside Haruki and he collasped on him. He let out a deep breath and then felt someone sucking on his fingers. Haruki's eyes had been closed for a few seconds but now they opened to see Toichi licking the cum off his fingers and nipping at the tips giving kitten bites. Haruki smiled. His blood pulsing through his veins. Toichi turned and for the first time crimson red eyes met the luminous yellow. The two stopped and stared for an instant then looked away.

"Thin ya can walk?" askede Haruki.

"I dunno," said Toichi.

Haruki got up and his legs felt wobbly and when Toichi did his body felt like jell-o and he fell on the couch. Haruki put on his clothes and watched as Toichi did. Laughing quietly at the scene. Haruki went to get a cloth and put warm hot water on it. There was still a mess he had to clean up. He did so and when he returned to the living room Toichi was clothed and already sound asleep on the couch. Haruki smirked and cleaned the mess and left the room. Heading to the geust room he fell asleep. Haruki had no dream at all but when he woke up he had a major headache and memmories of the night before flooding into his brain. Turning around he checked the time. 5:40. Getting out of his gigai he swallowed his mod soul.

"If Toichi wakes ya up say I had some soul repaer stuff to do," said Haruki,m" make sure he nor his gigai leave the house. I need to be alone."

Haruki left the premises and went to the roof tops of some tall building. The wind blowing in his hair. The sky was starting somewhat a light shade of blue saying that the sun would appear sometime soon. Haruki looked at his hands and his body. He had butt sex. Butt sex! With his bestfriend who had a girlfriend. he was horrible. Haruki didn't usually feel guilt but he hated the feeling. Haruki sensed something snapping him out of thought and turned around and saw nothing.

"Show yourself!" yelled Haruki.

"Tsk tsk," said a woman's voice," so demaning like your father."

Haruki growled," Who are you."

A women came from the shadows and stood in front of him. This woman had hazel colored eyes and luminous yellow eyes like Haruki. She grabbed hsi wrist.

"Come Haruki," commanded the women.

Haruki pulled away from her.

"Fuck off!" snapped Haruki.

The woman grabbed Haruki with a more forceful grip.

"You're coming with me," ordered the girl," you've had enough time with that bastard and him bitch!"

The woman had spat the last part and Haruki stood his ground rage flaring.

"My father is not a bastard," he snarled," adn don't you dare call Ichigo that. I'll kill you."

"Listen to me," said Hazel and glared," you stupid little fuck. I hated you for so long but I never stopped wathcing you. Never stopped seeing your achievments. When you got in squad 11. I even saw you as you went of to get that damn disgusting tattoo representing your fathers ranking."

Haruki growled and unsheated his sword. What was this bitch some crazy stalker. Calling out his release form Haruki now stood there tall and in a cat liek form. His hair had grown longer and his ears were the color blue from his hair. He release form like his fathers bus so much different. Haruki's claws were sharp and deadly. The fangs he had were malicious and when he bit into you you had no chance of escaping. His tail had spiked at the tips to jab his opponent. Lunging towards the women he was about to slash her face when she caught his wrist.

"I know all your moves," said the woman," you can't surprise me."

"Bitch!" snarled Haruki.

The woman slapped Haruki hard in the face stunning Haruki into silence. He had never been slapped in the face before. Not even from his ex grilfriends.

"Don't you dare talk to your mother like that," growled the woman.

"Mother?" said Haruki confused.

Dah dah dah...Hazel makes an appearance. Well btw if none of ya knew. I made Haruki and Toichi bisexual. They can get it on for both genders. And yeah I know Toi cheated on Nel but don't worry things will be set straight. Also I love the ending of this. Was pretty epic if I do say so myself. Enjoy my lovlies. Until next time.

~Briar~


	7. Chapter 7

Warning A LOT and I mean a lot of swearing in this chapter. You'll understand soon enough.

Haruki froze in shock. Mother. He had a mother. Okay that sounded dumb. Haruki knew he had a mom but he never knew she was ever going to reveal herself. When Grimmjow had thought Toichi an appropriate age he handed him the letter his mother had given Grimmjow. Haruki's eyes squinted and sent him mother a death glare.

"Fuck off mother," said Haruki. His voice full of venom.

"Excuse me?" said his mom.

"You heard me. Fuck. Off," said Haruki.

Snatching his arm back he glared at his mother.

"You never wanted me. Not from the start," snarled Haruki.

"Who told you those lies," she said.

"Pft," Haruki scoffed," trying to cover your own fucking ass I see. Dad was right you're a bitch. Why he fucked you even though he was drunk was beyond me. Just another slut. And by the way mommy dearest _you_ told me. In you fuckin' letter."

Every word that left Haruki's mouth was sent with hate. Hate for the woman whom abandoned him when he was not even that old. The woman who was suppose to kiss his injuries when he go hurt even if they were a small scratch, the woman who was there to tuck him in at night and give him a kiss on the forehead. But no that woman was the bitch whom abandoned him because she was ashamed.

"Just cause you're my mom don't mean I won't fuck you up," stated Haruki," waht you expect hugs and kisses and for me to go yay mommy returned. not fucking likely. Why want me now huh? Everyone knows I was an born of an espada and soul reaper and know Ichigo take care of me. I ain't fucking going no where with you you hoe. Why would I go with someone who was _ashamed _ of me couldn't even _love _her own son who was innocent. I'll destroy you. If Grimmjow finds out your in town both him and Ichigo will relenqueshe their wrath on you. But be warned I'm more deadly because you made me. You created me and made me live a life without anyone. No brothers or sister. Fuck you mother dearest fuck you!"

Haruki used sonido. He didn't care if he reaked of alcohol he felt like a child once more when he was four and Grimmjow explained his mother to him. It was his childhood dream until then to find his mother and now that it happend it was shattered into a million pieces. Seeing her into the first time...Just he couldn't handle it. Haruki was headed to his home with Grimmjow and ichigo. He didn't care if they were naked. If there was cum on the sheet. He didn't give two fucks. He wanted his parents. Ichigo was more of a mother than that bitch. Haruki had made it home in record time and entered the house and ran into Grimmjow and Ichigo's room. Grimmjow covered himself quickly.

"What the fuck?" asked Grimmjow in rage.

Haruki was shaking as he walked towards them. Grimmjow's face softened and he shook Ichigo awake.

"Mmm," mummbled Ichigo," what?"

"Get up it's important," said Grimmjow," it's Haruki."

Ichigo shot up immediately. He got out from the blankets and thank God he was in boxers. Haruki might have snapped if not. Haruki trembled like and earthquake and his throat was contricted. The tears on the edge of his eyes. It hurt to breath and he knew he was having issues.

"Breathe Haruki," said Ichigo.

Ichigo hugged Haruki and took him towards the bed. Grimmjow looked at his son and wanted to reach out to him and Ichigo let him. Haruki was curled in a ball with his on hsi fathers chest. His head was pounding. Blod rushing through his ears. He could hear what his father was saying but didn't want to answer.

"Haruki what happened?" asked Grimmjow," tell me what happened?"

Grimmjow raised his voice and it was now trembling though Haruki barely was now. That's when he broke and began to cry.

"Oh God I'm sorry Haruki," apologized Grimmjow," I'm fucking sorry okay. Stop crying oh shit. Crap fuck I'm horrible."

Grimmjow was really concerned for his son. His only blood. He had no one else and he couldn't replace Haruki. His flesh and blood. The boy who had go his number six ranking, the boy who had smiled and proudly said daddy to him when he was young. The boy who took his first steps to the man Grimmjow loved. Grimmjow didn't want to cry. Crying was for pussies but he found himself near tears for his son who wouldn't talk.

"Please tell me," Grimmjow asked in a softer voice.

As Grimmjow hugged his son and had his tears stain Haruki's shirt just like Haruki had tears all over the front of his shirt. Haruki wrapped his arms around his father.

"Mom," whispered Haruki.

"She's not here," said Grimmjow confused.

"She's fucking here!" yelled Haruki through tears.

Grimmjow stiffened at that. Hazel. Hazel was here and she approaches their...No his son. Haruki was not his son. She didn't give two spits about him.

"Haruki can I go over there?" asked Ichigo.

Haruki looked up at Ichigo with tear filled eyes and nodded his head. Ichigo hugged Haruki and Haruki hugged back. Haruki cried like he never cried before.

"Ichi do you gotta work?" asked Haruki.

"Yeah," said Ichigo," but screw them, ne. You are my son. Blood doesn't matter to me. When you arrived in that basket I was the first to pick you up and fell in love with you. You are my son. Something I've always wanted. A child and no doctor can keep you away from me."

Haruki sniffled through tears," but won't you get fired?"

"Tch," said Ichigo," Uryu fires me what ever I don't care. I'll work for my dad. Now I'll make that call and be right back kay."

Haruki slide ot his father and as the tears slowed down and Haruki thought he was fine a bundle of tears slide down his face.

"I'm sorry dad," said Haruki," I'm..Agh I'm such a pussy."

Grimmjow squeezed his son," Ssh it's oka yto cry. Look at me I'm even crying and ..I don't think I;ve ever cried."

Haruki looked up at his father and saw that his dad's face was tainted with tears like his. You could see the dry tear streaks on his cheeks and then he saw a few tears as they slide fom the side of his eyes.

"Why?" asked Haruki.

"What?" asked Grimmjow.

"Why couldn't she love me?" asked Haruki," I did nothing to her."

"She was a woman of reputation I think," said Grimmjow," she wouldn't love you even if a sword was pointed to her head."

"B..But," said Haruki," she knew what squad I was in she said she watched it. She said she even saw me as I went to get that tattoo."

"She did not," said Grimmjow," don't let her get to you. If you want you can sit here all day and we can be saps and cry. You need it. You can do what you did when you were four. But this time include me. It'll be us three and we'll just hang out."

"Okay," said Haruki.

Ichigo walked in.

"Well I'm not fired," said Ichigo.

"Good," said Haruki and sniffled," can you lock the door."

"Of course," said Ichigo," keeping everyone out?"

"Yeah," said Grimmjow and smiled," like when he was four."

Ichigo smiled too and chuckled lightly. He crawled into bed but before doing so he put on some pants and a shirt.

"Grimm I think ya should put some cloths on."

"Oh yeah," said Grimmjow in wonder," forgot I was naked"

That got Haruki laughing," You such an idiot, dad."

Grimmjow laughed a lightly shoved Haruki," learn from the best."

Haruki was in Ichigo's arms looking away from his father as he dressed. He did kind of care if he saw his dad's penis. Though he felt better now. The tremble only happened when ever there was the long burst of tears that escaped after a long period of little sobs.

"What do I do if she comes back?" asked Haruki," she had a strong grip."

Haruki looked at his wrist and saw a bruise from the grip and a few scratches that were deep.

"What the?" said Ichigo confused.

"She scratched me," said Haruki," that bitch. It kind of stings but shizz. How did I not notice I was bleeding."

"What abotu us?" said Ichigo," we didn't notice either. Let me go get the bandages."

Grimmjow pulled his son in his arms and hugged him once more. This was a day that would not be forgotten. Ichigo came back with a white bandage and began to wrap it around Haruki's wrist.

"You're eyes are red adn puffy from crying," said Ichigo to Haruki," you too Grimm."

"i wonder why," said Grimmjow.

Ichigo came and made his arm strech across Haruki and both his fathers hugged him.

"What do you want to watch?" asked Grimmjow.

"I don't really feel like watching anything," said Haruki.

Grimmjow could smell teh alcohol on his son but he wasn't punishing him for it. His child had suffered a lot. He finally met his bitch of a mother and he suffered from it.

"Haruki you live in a world of darkness," said Grimmjow," when you wake up you appear in a bright world. It seems like a nightmare to you. All you want is your soul to be save. Only a nightmare stands in its way. Only a nightmare can keep your soul from being saved."

"Why though?" asked Haruki.

"i don't know," said Grimmjow," I want you to live strong. Don't let Hazel get to you. If she comes near you I want you to run. Get out of your human body and run. Ger here or sent out some spiritual pressure to tell me and I'll be there in a heartbeat. She's not taking you away from us."

Haruki smiled and could feel the dried tears. He found the remote and turned it on. They watched a movie that they didn't pay attention to because soon enough from exhaustion they all fell asleep.

Toichi woke up and he looked around. His head felt like there where little mountain climbers hitting his brain with a pick axe. Getting up Toichi felt a pain in his backside and he remember what happened. Oh Shit. Running around the hosue even though it hurt Toichi finally found Haruki..But it wasn't him.

"Where's Haruki?" Toichi asked the mod soul.

"Can't say,' said the mod soul.

"Tell me," ordered Toichi.

"Can't," said the mod soul," Haruki himself said you weren't allowed to find him. He wants to be alone. Leave him be."

"Oh," said Toichi.

He felt a pang of hurt. What could Haruki be doing that Toichi couldn't help out. They knew each other their whole life. Scowling Toichi went to the living room and began to clean up the mess. Placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and the bottles in the garbage. The recycable ones like the coke and pepsi went in the recycable bin. Sighing Toichi went to the kitchen and in the fridge he saw some lemonade and pulled it out. He poured himself a glass and walked into the living room and sat there. Then he realized something. There was no mess.

"Haruki must have cleaned it up," Toichi muttered to himself.

Turning on the television Toichi began to watch cartoons. Sure he was sixteen but cartoons were still awesome. They had changed since he wasa kid and he wished he could watch the ones where he was a child but most of them were cancelled.

Haruki woke up with a bunch of sleep in his eyes. Rubbing his eyes to ride his eyes of the menace he looked around and saw both Grimmjow and Ichigo hugging him. Haruki smiled and cuddled more into his father. This was something Haruki enjoyed. Grimmjow stirred a little and Haruki remembered why he was in their bed. This time he didn't cry he wanted answers but he would wait till tomorrow. This was a perfect moment and he didn't want to ruine it though he was really warm being between two bodies

"Haruki," mummbled Grimmjow.

"Yeah?" whispered Haruki.

"Can you get your butt of my hand," said Grimmjow," I don't want it there and then have you release gas from your bowels."

Haruki snickered and moved his butt and Haruki had accidently nudged Ichigo.

"Grimm?" said Ichigo.

"It's Haruki," said Haruki," sorry for waking you guys up."

"It's okay," said Ichigo," I think we all needed a nap."

Grimmjow hugged Haruki once more and kept Haruki in his arms. Haruki was a little irratated but enjoy it. It was like being a kid again and he had someone to protect him instead of having to worry about him watching his own back.

"You okay?" Grimmjow asked Haruki.

"Yeah," said Haruki," I just wish today didn't suck."

Grimmjow rustled Haruki's hair.

"Can we leave to get some food?" asked Haruki and then his stomach grumbled.

Grimmjow and Ichigo's stomache's growled too which make everyone laugh.

"Our bellies have spoken," said Ichigo and laughed.

They all got up and when Haruki walked his legs wobbled like he hadn't walked in a long time. Grimmjow walked beside him and let Haruki lean on him. Haruki took the invitation and the walked into the kitchen to see Hazel standing there in her soul reaper uniform. Ichigo stood in front of Haruki and scowled at Hazel.

"Get out!" growled Grimmjow.

"Can't a mother see her own son?" Hazel asked innocently.

"Get out!" yelled Haruki.

Haruki's voice rang through the entire house and the volume make Hazel jump. The water works started again and Haruki cried. Grimmjow held onto his son more.

"Aww baby come here," said Hazel in a mother tone.

Haruki glowered at Hazel and hugged his father.

"Get out bitch," snarled Grimmjow and Haruki.

"I'll kill you!" screamed Haruki to Hazel.

Turning away from Grimmjow Haruki unsheated his sword and lunged forward to attack his mother. She grabbed him by the throat.

"Tsk tsk," said Hazel and shook her head," I really didn't want to hurt you Haruki. I cared about you."

"_Cared_," said Haruki with emphasis," cared! You stupid pathetic excuse for a mother. Cared! CARED! You're suppose to care for me!"

Ichigo stared as he noticed Hazel reaching for her sword as her child choked on his own tears. Hazel's nails dug into Haruki's thorat makign him bleed. Haruki was in no state to fight but he struggled. Hazel was taller than him so he couldn't do much. Hazel slapped her son breaking the skin. It was one right across the face and for such weak looking woman she managed to have blood splatter from Haruki's nose and he cried out in pain. Haruki felt his lip split open.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that," said Hazel

Grimmjow noticed what Hazel was doing next and he left his body with quick accuracy and kicked her. That sent her flying and the sword went across the room. Kon ran in in fear and saw Hazel. His face lit up as he saw her boobs.

"Get over here Kon!" ordered Ichigo.

"B..But," said Kon.

"Now!" commanded Ichigo.

Kon did as Ichigo said and they swapped bodies. Ichigo being in soul form and Kon in Ichigo's human body. Ichigo flash stepped to get Hazel's sword.

"I think soul repaers aren't suppose to attack their own kind," said Ichigo as he held Hazel's sword.

"Haruki is not _my_ kind," said Hazel," baby come over here. Help momma please. Don't you love me."

Haruki was on the floor away from Hazel. Grimmjow was looming over her and Haruki was in a ball. He curled up more like a snail. He needed help.

"I don't want anyone to die," whispered Haruki.

Haruki would need thearpy for this. That's all he could think either that or to just talk. Talk. He was weak..No he wasn't Haruki was afraid and he hated it. Standing up he put his sword away and walked towards his mother. Ichigo tried to stop him but Haruki shaked his head and stared directly at his mother.

"You are nowt my mother," said Haruki," you even said so yourself when you said I wasn't youwr kind. Also a mother is nowt der do kiwll her child. She is der do love him and let him know he is loved. You have done none of this. Ichigo and my dad have. I've always hated you and I'm glad I do. I also angry because you birthed me but I'm not anymore. If I wasn't born my dad and Ichigo would have no one. Leave. Leave now. I'll be reporting you do Yamamoto. He knows who I am and he nevwer told me you were my mother but he will have you exicwuted for your crimes. Either that or you wot in tat jail unil you're dead. I'd prefer towrtuer but when your exicution 'ay comes expect me do be der. No one is stopping me. Thing is you won't see tears in my eyes. You'll see me. You'll see my smile and see what you missed out on. You missed out on so much. No one would have judged you. No one judges Ichigo for his relationship with Grimmjow. They were angry but they didn't kill him. May God have mercy on yowr soul because if he doesn't as long as you live you will never live a moments peace."

At that Haruki did something he rarely ever did. A kido spell. A binding one.

"I'm using my garganta to report her," said Haruki," dad, Ichigo please come with me."

They nodded their heads and Grimmjow picked up Hazel.

"You won't get away with this," spat Hazel.

"Oh yes we will," said Ichigo," Kon stay here. I'm having a personal day. If Uryu see's me or the staff he'll bitch cause he won't know it's me if he hears about it from staff."

"You suck," said Kon.

"Go look up porn or something and leave me along," said Ichigo.

"Might not work for your body," said Kon.

"Just shut up Kon," snapped Ichigo," stay put that's an order. I'll send you to Yuzu if you don't behave."

Kon froze in fear.

_Oh no not that monster._

Ichigo knew how much he hated Yuzu for dressing him up. Ichigo smirked and he entered the garganta. They went through and landed at Yamamoto's office.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Yamamoto outraged.

"Hazel here tried to kill Haruki," said Grimmjow," did you know about this?"

Yamamoto eyes out Hazel and shook his head.

"She attacked my son," said Grimmjow.

"She was going to kill him," said Ichigo," with her sword."

"I want her dead," said Grimmjow," aren't the rules saying that soul reapers can't attack others."

"Those are captains," said Yamamoto.

"Well can't you do something about it?" asked Grimmjow," my son is in trouble as long as she lives. _You_ will lose one powerful soildier if he dies and gain a great enemy. He is my one and only son. You can never replace him. If he dies that is one hollow sol repear hybrid you loose. Hell I bet Jinnosuke and Toichi would quiet if they found out Haruki died because of you."

Yamamoto looked at Grimmjow and sighed. He called over his leuitanant and told him to take Hazel into custody. Grimmjow smirked.

"She will be sent to central 46 to see her punishment," said Yamamoto," once done we will send a hell butterfly to you to inform you of her punishment. As for _you_"

Yamamoto turned and looked at Haruki.

"Which one of you used garganta and why?" asked Yamamoto.

"Me," said Haruki," I onwly used it to take that fiwlth here. I haven't used a kido since my days at the academy. I didn't know how long it would last and using a garganta just makes things quicker."

"Don't do it again unless it is urgent," said Yamamoto," there will be consequences. also why are you talking funny?"

"hazel may have broken his nose," said Ichigo.

Haruki nodded his head," hell buwtterfly and senkaimon from now on. Uh but can I leawe in a garganta?"

Yamamoto glared at Haruki," this one time."

"Thank you sir," said Haruki.

Haruki, Grimmjow and Ichigo left and mde it home. In their kitchen was blood.

"Let me look at you," said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow lead Haruki to the chair and inspected his body. His neck had bruises. His face was cut from that slap.

"I'm going to need a warm cloth," Grimmjow said to Ichigo.

Ichigo left and returned quickily with a warm cloth. Grimmjow dapped Haruki's nose and had him wince in pain.

"I dwon't wemember any heawing kido," said Haruki in a quiet voice," sowwy."

"Can you call someone on your soul pager?" asked Grimmjow.

"Hanataro,' said Ichigo," get squad 4 Hanataro to show up. He help me a lot. Tell him Ichigo is here and he needs his assistance."

Haruki did so and got out his soul pager. These things were magic. Ichigo thought they were amazing since she could contact soul society with it. Ichigo listened as Haruki talked to squad four. Unohana had tried to get someone else. Haruki finally got Hanataro to show up and soon enough they felt his low siritual pressure and a knock at their door. Ichigo let him in and when Hanataro saw him he gasped. Dashing over to Haruki Hanataro began to heal him.

"Don't move," ordered Hanataro.

Haruki didn't but he did begin to feel less pain. This kid was good at healing and then Haruki began to smile. Once he was finished he looked at Ichigo.

"All done," said Hanataro.

"Thank you," said Haruki.

"No problem," said Hanataro," it was nice coming to the world of the living for so long. I miss the tales Rukia would tell me. she's so busy now. But now I have got to go. Haruki you can dry off that blood on your face."

"Thanks," said Haruki,"hey anytime you need help just call me up."

"Thank you," said Hanataro and smiled.

Hanataro left without another work and Haruki had taken off the white bndage that was on his wrist. Hanataro had healed everything. Haruki smiled and took the wash cloth from his father and cleaned his face.

"All good?" asked Haruki.

"All good," said Grimmjow.

Haruki hugged his father once more. This was the man he could call dad. The only parents he'd ever ask for...Besides Ichigo. Those two were the most kick ass pair. Grimmjow hugged Haruki back.

"I love you son," said Grimmjow.

"Love you too dad," said Haruki.

Yeah I made them sappy so what? Everyone needs to cry. Yes Haruki will be scared from his mom incident but he'll be back to being the same old Haruki. Don't complain about it being mroe about Haruki than Toichi. Toi and Ruki are both the protagonists. So yeah. I hope you enjoyed it. Poor Hazel though. What a b with and itch. also apologies about the cursing in this chapter but when your angry ordinary words just don't work out. Until next time.

Briar.


	8. Chapter 8

i would like to apologize to any who thought this was a new chapter. currently my laptop is being a bitch and i can not publish any chapters of sentimental piggy romance until septmeber since that is when i return to school. so please be patient. i am hand writing hte story so far :) so yet again i apologize for my laptop and its bitchness


	9. Chapter 9

Dude on dude action so if you got a problem you know when you can skip that part. hope you enjoy what I have written. Took me a while but it's out.

Weeks had passed since the incedent happened and the day after Haruki's meltdown Toichi went back to Ichigo's place. Ichigo, Grimmjow and Haruki were nowhere to be found until Toichi called out for them. Soon after he found them in Grimmjow and Ichigo's room. With permission Ichigo entered and noticed as Haruki sat between Ichigo and Grimmjow. Their hair was messy but when Toichi looked at Haruki he noticed his yellow eyes pierce him. Though Haruki was somewhat smiling Toichi noticed the hollow look in his eyes. One of a lost child. Something horrible was sketched into Haruki's heart that would haunt him for years to come. Haruki had then asked Ichigo if he should tell Toichi about what happened and Ichigo agreed and allowed them to leave. The two entered Toichi's room. They sat on the bed and before they could speak Ichigo came in with food. Gummie bears, chips and a couple cans of soda. The two thanked Ichigo before he left. Haruki then began to tell Toichi the horrible thing that had happened to him. The fact that his mother tried to claim she loved him but she hurt him physically and emotionally. Trying to steal him away from his father and Ichigo. How she almost killed him after Haruki had broke down while he was with his dad and Ichigo. At the begining Haruki ahd been smiling and making the gummie bears have sex but in the end his fists were clenched. Toichi had then told Haruki that everyone needs someone to talk to and if he needed anyone to talk to Toichi would be there to listen. Thanking Toichi Haruki offered to play video games since Toichi had a gmae consol in his room. They played for a duration of time before quiting. Then Toichi had asked about Aya. She was history as far as Haruki was concerned. Becoming more daring Toichi then asked about their act of adultry. Haruki told him that he was drunk and that he would rather forget it. Agreeing with Haruki Toichi stopped asking questions. Now today was an amazing day. Only because today was Toichi's seventeenth birthday. Rolling onto his side Toichi knew that he could lay in bed all day if he wished but it wouldn't be the smartest idea. The only reason he could lay in bed all day was because it was Friday and all students in Karakura High got the day off. Slowly waking up Toichi rolled on to his back opening his eyes. His vision somewhat blurry Toichi could make up the orange head of hair near the end of his bed.

"Happy Birthday!" cheered Ichigo.

Now finally awake and on the edge of dieing from being scared to death Toichi shot up like a rocket. His heart racing like the energizer bunny that hit the drum.

"Holy shit!" shouted Toichi," fuck you scared the beejebies outta me."

Ichigo chuckled, "Now is that anyway to greet me?"

Toichi scoffed and hten rolled his eyes.

"No," answered Toichi," but I would like to change so could you please leave?"

Nodding his head Ichigo exited from the room. Turning over and out of bed Toichi felt the chills run through his body as the cold air nipped at his skin giving him goosebumps.

"Got chicken skin," Toichi muttered to himself.

Casually strolling to the dresser Toichi removed his previous clothing and threw it in the laundry basket. Getting new clothes Toichi placed on his black as night Iron Maiden t- shirt. Alson with his black skinny jeans. Smirking at his reflection in a mirror in the corner he deicded he would spike his hair today. Keeping his bangs in the front Toichi went to grab hair gell and hairspray. Moving to the mirror he began to spike up the back of his hair and once in place he put hairspray afterwards. The stuffed worked wonders and as Toichi waited for his hair to dry which took a few minutes he admired himself which was something he rarely did. He had to admit he looked pretty damn fine today. Leaving the room Toichi checked his watch which was not digital unlike most people who had digital watches. The time was 9:32 and he had woken up early for a day where he didn't have to go to school. Descending down the stairs Toichi rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Toichi!" called Ichigo.

"Yeah?" answered Toichi.

"Come in the kitchen," replied Ichigo.

Jumping off the last few steps Toichi entered the kitchen nonchalantly. Inside the kitchen Toichi noticed Yuzu, Karin, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Haruki, his parents, sister and Neliel. Neliel danced over to Toivhi while singing happy birthday. Neliel kissed Toichi on the cheek making him blush.

"Happy birthday!" cheered Orihime and Ulquiorra.

Grinning at that Toichi held Neliel's hand and moved towards his family.

"When did you guys get here?" asked Toichi.

"Eight," replied Orihime.

"We're going out for breakfast," piped in Yuzu.

"Everyone is in gigai's right?" asked Toichi.

"I don't have orange hair?" answered Orihime and laughed.

"And we don't look like hollows or soul reapers," teased Neliel.

"Give me a break," said Toichi," it's the morning."

Everyone cracked up and Toichi could only roll his eyes.

"Lets go for breakfast!" announced Toichi," I'm pretty hungry."

"I can take five people," offered Yuzu.

"Six," said Ichigo," who can you take Yuzu?"

"Karin, Neliel, Haruki ad Jinnosuke," replied Yuzu.

"Where are Silver and Yuri?" asked Toichi and then turned to Karin," and Takeshi?"

"With Jinta," replied Yuzu.

Yuzu married Jinta and had two children. Silver who was their seven year old daughter and Yuri their five year old son. Silver was the strongest of Yuzu's children with almost as much spiritual pressure as Takeshi which was a lot. It was surprising since Yuzuz didn't have much spiritual pressure. Karin married Toshiro Hitsuguya. Captain from squad 10. Takeshi was the youngest at age four and with the strongest amount of spiritual pressure. He resembled Toshiro a lot with white hair. This saddened Karin because Toshiro was rarely allowed to come to the world of the living to see her but the captain's slaray helped pay the bills. It was obvious that they were deeply in love.

"I'll see you soon," said Ichigo.

Evacuating the house Toichi entered Ichigo's car with his parents, Ichigo and Grimmjow. Toichi sat in the back with his parents.

"How's it feel to be seventeen?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Odd," answered Toichi," doesn't feel any different."

"Just another year older ne," said Orihime.

"Yeah," agreed Toichi.

Toichi clicked his biker boots together while digging through his jacket that he had gotten before they left the house. Mod soul, cellphone, soul pager, ah iPod. Tkaing it out Toichi put he earbuds up his shirt and they came out of the neck hole and dangled there. Toichi had an iPod nano. Turning on the iPod he placed in the earbuds and the song _when your strange_ played. Staring out the window Toichi noticed people walk around town. Last week Toichi had went to see Tatsuki who was delighted to see him. Giving Toichi a great big bear hug. Toichi offered to make tea even though he was the guest. He stayed there for a few hours and before he left Tatsuki had given him five thousand yen as an early birthday present. As they talked during the visit Toichi noticed all the trophies that Tatsuki received. Toichi ahd a measly little one from the dojo when he was young. Tatsuki had told Toichi how she was planning on running a dojo herself so that she could earn more money and reside in Karakura Town more often.

"We're hear!" announced Orihime.

The sudden voice of his mother shocked Toichi. Removing his headphones Toichi let them dnagle and turned off his iPod. Unbuckling his seatbelt Toichi left the car. Yuzu, Karin, Haruki, his sister and Neliel were already at the door waiting.

"Hurry up!" ordered Yuzu.

"We're coming," responded Ichigo.

"That's what she said," said Haruki and snickered.

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Orihime and Neliel were confused but then caught on after a few seconds.

"Haruki!" said Grimmjow and Ichigo in unison.

"What?" said Haruki," I'm just trying to be funny."

Toichi rolled his eyes and walked up to his friend and playfully pushed Haruki. They all entered the diner sitting at a table. Toichi sat beside Neliel. Haruki sat the farthest away from Grimmjow and Ichigo. No matter how happy Haruki tried to look he wasn't. He was unhappy. When they went to school he was cold hearted towards everyone. Sometimes he even snapped at Toichi. he stopped being spiteful and malicious after a week and many were grateful. People were grateful only because his vexation was terrifying to most. Though to Grimmjow, Ichigo and Toichi it was nettlesome. Toichi wanted to tear out Haruki's throat at one point. A light nudge was place on Toichi's side.

"Yeah?" asked Toichi.

"Ready to order?" asked Neliel.

"Coffee," said Toichi," black."

The waitress nodded her head and left. Apparently she had taken everyone's order while Toichi was once again thinking.

"No damn hollows are ruining today for me," Toichi mumbled to himself.

"If they do you can blast them," Jinnosuke said with a smile.

Toichi gave his sister a bewildered look at the answer she gave.

"So how did your mission go?" Toichi asked hsi sister.

Jinnosuke was silent only because the waitress returned with their beverages. Everyone thanked her and Toichi held his steaming hot cup of coffee while waiting for his siter to respond.

"Awesome," replied Jinnosuke," caught the soul reapers and they're now in prision."

"Can't believe Yamamoto allowed you to go on a mission" said Toichi," deminishing the only chance of childhood any of us are suppose to get."

Jinnosuke sneered," I actually enjoy mission. Not my fault you landed on some lame squad."

"I may not have some noble captain but mine is mor dman stronger than youres," spat Toichi.

"Cool your jets," interupted Karin," today is a day of celebration."

"Sorry," apologized Toichi.

"Let's just enjoy today," said Karin.

Once again the waitress returned.

"Are you ready to order?" asked the waitress.

Toichi opened the menu ordering the first thing on the list.

"Pancake," said Toichi.

"Woudl you like strawberries and whip cream with that?" asked the waitress.

"No thank you," said Toichi.

"Eggs and hashbrowns," said Yuzu.

"White or whole wheat bread?" asked the waitress.

"Whole wheat," responded Yuzu.

"Fruit salad," said Karin.

"Sausage eggs and hashbrowns," said Haruki.

"Waffles," said Jinnosuke with a smile.

"A refill of coffee," said Grimmjow.

"A refill of tea plese," said Ulquiorra.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?" asked the waitress.

"Positive," said Grimmjow nad Ulquiorra.

"French toast," said Orihime," but just dip the bread in egg. Don't bother with the milk of vanilla extract or what every you put in it please."

"Oh can i have bean paste?" asked Jinnosuke.

The waitress had and expression of discombobultaion at the weird order but agreed.

"A bacon and egg sandwich," said Ichigo.

"Yogart parfe," said Neliel.

"Will that be all?" asked the waitress.

Everyone agreed that that would be all and began to chit chat amongts themselves. Toichi while talking to Neliel thought of many other things. Thinking about the dinner that they had minutes after he had talked to Haruki about his mother. Grimmjow had not been invited since he and Isshin didn't get along to well. So it was only Ichigo, Haruki and Toichi. Yuzu was happy to see them arrive and Silver just as excited to see Haruki. Isshin had then apeared with an unsatisfied look then having the children be removed from the room. Though no one knew that they hid and had their beady little eyes intensly watching and listening. Toichi had ended up denfending Ichigo after he and Haruki were insulted. Isshin had called Toichi Haruki's toy. After he had spoken up Isshin had recognized Ulquiorra's features in Toichi and began insulting his father as well. At that Toichi gave Isshin a proud saying. Fuck you. They all began to leave and were stopped by Silver, Yuri and Takeshi begging them not to go. They made it to the car and once Ichigo had sat in the door opened revealing not Yuzu but Isshin. he had a sincere but apologetic look. Isshin had then told them he stil disliked the fact that his only son was into males but couldn't bare to see the look on his dear darling Yuzu's face. Along with loosing his only son. He then begged for forgiveness showing his goofy side but when it was towards Haruki and Toichi he was more serious. Toichi and Haruki sneered at that before accepting the apology. Haruki mainly glaring towards the man.

"Chi?" interupted a voice.

Jumping out of thought Toichi noticed a plate of food in front of him. The waitress was still around and Toichi turned to look at her.

"Thank you," said Toichi.

"You're welcome," replied the waitress," and Toichi."

"Yeah,"said Toichi.

"You look good," complimented the waitress.

At that the girl walked away before Toichi could say a word.

"Who was that?" asked Haruki.

"I dunno," said Toichi.

"She knows you're taken right?" asked Ulquiorra.

"Yeah," said Toichi," Haru made sure of that on the first day of school adn so did Aya."

"Bitch," Haruki muttered lowly to himself.

"Well aren'tcha gonna eat?" asked Neliel.

"Oh," said Toichi," yeah."

Grabbing a fork and butterknife Toichi placed the butter on his pancakes before adding syrup. He noticed his sister put on the bean paste on her waffles. It was no shocker since his mother would make a sandwich consisting of red bean paste and leek. Some of his mothers creations he enjoyed but Toichi prefered his fathers cooking. Cutting a piece of pancake Toichi began to slowly chew and hten swallowed his breakfast. Toichi felt Neliel rest her head on his shoulder. Warmth spread through him. Pressing the ball of his tongue piercing to his mouth he rolled it up and down. Enjoying the feeling. Breakfast went by quickily and when the bil came Grimmjow paid it all.

"Hope you enjoyed your birthday present," said Grimmjow.

"Thanks," said Toichi.

Leaving the diner everyone got in the cars and rondevoused back at Ichigo's. Yawning Toichi went to the living room with Neliel and sat on the couch. Toichi's arm was wrapped around Neliel's shoulder. Haruki was the onnly person in the room. Leaning over to Neliel Toichi placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Happy birthday to you," everyone sang.

Haruki chuckled and Toichi pulled back and turned to everyone.

"Happy birthday to you," sang everyone but Haruki sang the loudest," happy birthday dear Toichi happy birthday to you."

The cake was placed in front of Toichi on the coffee table with seventeen candles lit. Orihime had a knikfe and placed it on the table. Blowing out all the candles Toichi began to pluck each one off.

"Can you spare one plate?" Toichi asked.

"Yeah," responded Ichigo.

Taking a plate Toichi placed all the candles on the plate.

"When I'm three hundred how are we gonna find enough candles for the cake," teased Toichi.

"We don't," said Grimmjow," I don't think most make it that far."

"Oh hush," siad Orihime," we'll just buy a three and two zeros."

"I'll live to three hundred," said Toichi.

Orihime handed out a piece to everyone but while the middle of eating the cake a hell butterfly came in and landed on Haruki.

"Warning," said the voice," prisoner Hazel Sage has escaped from her jail cell. We have no leads on where she is to go but we suspect the world of the living. Be prepared to duel and capture her if incountering her once she is defeated."

Haruki's ody went numb and it felt as if all the blood from his body evacuated.

"Haruki?" questioned Grimmjow.

"How?" asked Haruki," how? Oh God she's gonna kill me. She's gonna find me and kill me. I'm dead."

"We won't let ehr," said Toichi," you got your dad and _espada _and Ichigo who defeated that Aizen dude who is still in prision. She's no match for us."

"I'm dead," repeated Haruki.

"C'mon Haruki," said Grimmjow," you're strong. You habe your release form mastered and can almost achieve bankai. You can release kido in the fifties almost as good as that Momo chick. You got Ichigo's incredible bankai and hollow powers. Toichi has that weird bad ass cero and is good at strategizing. A shikai can't defeat a a bankai. It's really hard to."

"What if she has bankai?" asked Haruki.

"Well we'll get you bankai," said Ichigo," get Yoroichi to help. Toichi's already achieved bankai so he can help you after with your bankai training."

"I'm dead," repeated Haruki.

"Yoroichi is the _flash godess_ she can boost your speed," added Ichigo," I know you move fast but with her help you'll get even better."

"Lets get out of this dark atmosphere ," said Haruki faking a smile," and have fun."

People hesitated before they began to eat cake. everyone but Haruki and Toichi tasted the cake. Haruki played with the fork and suddenly Toichi felt a spoon being gently forced into his mouth and then exit. It left cake in his mouth.

"Eat," said Neliel.

Toichi swallowed the cake," I'm not really that hungry."

"It's good cake though," insisted Neliel.

Toichi noticed that Neliel had consumed her piece. Smiling Toichi grabbed a spoonful and placed it in front of ehr lips.

"Then you enjoy my piece for me," offered Toichi.

"Neliel slightly opened her mouth and accepted his offer. A loving grin plastered on her face.

"I need to talk to you," Neliel whispered in Toichi's ear.

"Okay," replied Toichi.

Standing up and following Neliel the two left the room without being noticed. Once they got past the stairs the two went to Toichi's bed room and closed the door. Toichi pulled Neliel into his arms and began to kiss her. what surprised Toichi the most was that Neliel pushed away from him. Toichi tried to lean in and kiss her once more but she dodged him.

"No Toichi," said Neliel and crossed her arms over her chest," this wasn't what I meant by talk."

Toichi knew the concept of what it meant when a woman wanted to "talk".

"Are you breaking up with me?" asked Toichi.

"I'm afraid so," admitted Neliel.

"Why?" asked Toichi.

"Because you're in love with someone else," stated Neliel.

"Wha?" said Toichi.

"I've been alive for decades," began Neliel," I see it in your eyes. When you and Haruki look at each other. You care for him. When that hell butterfly came in I could sense the dread and how you felt for Haruki. No one but me hs noticed so far. So tell me when."

"When what?" asked Toichi.

"When you both di something sexual towards each other," said Neliel.

Toichi sighed and then had a saddened expression on his face," the day before you showed up. Um...we were drunk and well I had some hormone thing going on where I need to release and I asked him to jerk me off. We kissed and we jerked each other off. The day you arrived I tried to get him to apologize for something and he ended up kissing men ad I kissed him back after we slugged it out hten the ngiht before he met Hazel we got drunk again and...And oh shit I'm sorry Nel. I'm the biggest dick in the entire fucking world/ I'm so sorry."

"I should be mad," said Neliel," but I'm not."

"I like you Nel," said Toichi.

"I like you too," said Neliel," but I know this is super cliche but I still wanna be your friend and as your friend I wanna help you. I notice how Haruki stares at you. He likes you. Mpw tell me waht you did while you were drunk."

"We had sex!" blurted Toichi.

"I expected something like that," said Neliel.

Toichi noticed Neliel's watery eyes and pulled her into his arms to give her a comforting hug. He felt even more like a jerk for doing what he did. Drunk or sober he still shouldn't have done it.

"I'm sorry," repeated Toichi.

Neliel placed a friendly kiss on Toichi's lips.

"It's okay," said Neliel," I got you something."

Digging through her jacket pocket Neliel revealed lube and handcuffs. Placing them in Toichi's jacket pocket. Toichi had an appauled look on his face.

"C' mon don't give me that look," said Neliel,"I want you to be happy. I'll find the right guy. I just gotta be patient."

"But-" began Toichi.

"No buts," said Neliel," wouldn't this be something friends do?"

"Yeah I guess," said Toichi.

"Be happy," said Neliel," and go get Haruki when the time is right."

Astonished at Neliel all Toichi could do was nod his head. The two left the room and Toichi was still stunned but Neliel seemed fine. Though to Toichi he thought she might be hiding her emotions. Once they re-entered the living room Haruki looked up from his plate of demolished cake. He gave them a weird look.

"Wha took you so long?" asked Haruki," have a quickie?"

Toichi snorted," What you wanted to join or something?"

"We broke up," said Neliel," but we're cool. Right Chi?"

"Yeah we're cool," said Toichi.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. They finished eating cake and Toichi received his presents while they were watching television and chatting. Karin and Yuzu left a little before three because they were worried about their kids and because it was time to let Jinta be releaved of babysitting duty. They continued to watch television until dinner time when Ichigo ordered pizza. Neliel left before pizza through a garganta. Though before she left she gave everyone a hug and reminded Toichi about having sex with Haruki. Soon enough eight o' clock rolled around and Orihime, Ulquiorra and Jinnosuke had to leave. They only left because Jinnosuke was falling asleep on Ichigo. She tried denying it but yawned through the middle of it which didn't up her case to staying all night. Orihime wished that Toichi's mission would end soon but typically tehy lasted long before a soul reaper sent in a report to Soul Society. Toichi would arrive home on Christmas eve and hand Kenpachi his report and then spend Christmas with his family. Toichi decided since it was getting late out that now would be time to heed Neliel's advice. He didn't feel good about it but he knew he wasn't going to force Haruki into it. It was also a good time since Grimmjow and Ichigo went upstairs to go to "bed".

"Oi Haruki," said Toichi.

"Yeah?" asked Haruki.

"Wanna play some video games?" asked Toichi.

"Sure," said Haruki," gonna kick your ass."

Not today

thought Toichi.

As Haruki moved up the stairs towards Toichi's room which was the farthest away from Grimmjows and Ichigo's room. Haruki entered first and Toichi entered afterwards. Silently Toichi locked the door and the lights weren't even on so it made it easier for Toichi to manouver towards Haruki. His walk seductive and gentle. Toichi pushed Haruki on to the bed a little roughly and then joined him. Toichi had his hips over Haruki's and Toichi's arm lashed out to hold Haruki in place.

"What are you doing?" asked Haruki.

"It's my birthday you gotta do whatever I want," Toichi responded seductivly," plus you like it."

Leaning down Toichi captured Haruki's lips in a fierce and hungry kiss. Haruki kissed back but squirmed trying to escape the grasp Toichi had on him but was unsucssesful.

"You want this," Toichi whispered against Harukis' lips," you can't deny it."

Typically Toichi wasn't arrogant about this kind of thing and his heart still ached over Neliel. His heart breaking even more over the fact that he may have made her cry. But Neliel was right about one thing. Toichi had more than friends feelings towards Haruki. A grin formed on his face when Haruki grabbed the front of his shirt and began to kiss Toichi with the same fierceness Toichi gave. Toichi's hot wet mouth opened inviting Haruki in and the two tongues did not fight for dominance but danced around kind of like exploring each other's mouths as new lovers. Toichi could feel his growing erection that pained him because he wore skinny jeans btu he could feel Haruki's. Chuckling slightly Toichi began to kiss Haruki's neck and moved back after a moan escaped Haruki's mouth. Toichi's pale hands gripped Haruki''s shirt and Haruki's hands fell from Toicih's shirt to his hips. Removing Haruki's shirt Toichi admired the well built chest Haruki had amde for himself. It seemed as if Haruki ws enjoying himself but when Toichi reached for the button of Haruki's jeans Haruki stopped him.

"We can't do this," said Haruki," dad and Ichi will hear."

Grimmjow's loud moan echoed throughout the house along with his weak demanding pleases for more. This made Toichi smile even wider.

"I don't think we'll be having a problem," said Toichi.

Hesitating for a few moments Haruki then reached for Toichi's jean button and Toichi reaching for Haruki's. The two shimmied out of their pants and then Toichi removed his shirt. The only thing keeping them from being nude besides their socks were their boxers. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his jacket slipping off the quickily Toichi snatched his jacket and pulled out the lube.

"You planned this out?" asked Haruki.

"Nel helped," said Toichi.

"She helped?" questioned a shocked Haruki.

"Yeah I know weird ne," replied Toichi.

"Very," said Haruki," now hand me that lube."

Toichi licked his dry lips," Gonna prepare yourself? That's hot. I like it."

Haruki ahd a shocked expression on his face. One of a child who had just found out santa claus wasn't real. This time Toichi was the one who chuckled.

"What? You thought you would always be the one topping?" Toichi whispered darkly and then leaned over to lick Haruki's earlobe and bite down only to have Haruki shudder from pleasure,"you're not the only one who gets all the fun. So you gonna prepare yourself for me or should I?"

Haruki gulped in fear. He never had anything in his rear end before.

"I'll be gentle," Toichi whispered seductively," unless you like it rough."

Lifting his hips up Toichi moaned from the pleasure becasue he rocked his hips forward. Haruki rocked his hips forward and up against Toichi's erect member. Toicih's head tilted back and they continued to grind against each other for quite some time before Haruki placed his fingers in Toichi's boxers. His fingers gripping the waisteband. Toichi yearned to move his erection into Haruki's hand but stopped himself from doing so. Patiently, Toichi waited as his boxers were being removed until he was able to kick them free. Placing the lube to his side Toichi them removed Haruki from his boxers and once they were completely gone Toichi leaned forward. His hot breath in Haruki's face. This time Haruki leaned forward and kissed Toichi which surprised Toichi.

"You want this," Toichi whispered against Harukis' lips.

"I want this," responded Haruki.

"Good," said Toichi," good to know that you're so accepting."

Moving back Toichi flipped Haruki on to his stomach and grabbed the lube. Squirting a fair amount in his hands Toichi rubbed it in. Coating his fingers in the substance. Toichi could tell that Haruki was nervous even though he spread his cheeks open. His eyes were clamped shut.

"I'll be carefuly," Toichi whispered in Haruki's ear.

Haruki's eyes weren't as shut tight as they were before and not so long after his eyes opened. Bright yellow eyes met crimson red eyes. Slowly and carefully Toichi pushed his finger past the ring of muscle intending to stop and any sign of Haruki's discomfort. There was none so Toichi continued to move forward. Haruki and Toichi soon began to get lost in each others pleasure. Toichi's cock twitched in anticipation of to what was to come. After hitting a set of nerves and rubbing his finger over it Toichi had Haruki quietly moaning wantonly. Silently begging for more.

"Oh God!" rasped Haruki," fuck. M...More,mm..more."

Toichi didn't even remember adding a second finger but now he was adding a third finger. Finally Haruki began begging for more than what he was receiving.

"I want you to fuck me," pleaded Haruki.

Toichi felt like he would explode right then and there but managed to not do so becasue if he did he felt like he would have ruined the moment. Removing his fingers Toichi squirted in more lube in his hands and slathered it over his erect member. Positioning his cock over Haruki's enterance Toichi had the tip enter and before he could do anything Haruki moved back. Toichi placed his hands on Haruki's hips and began a quick and powerful rythm that Haruki matched. The sound of flesh against flesh filled the room but the sounds of their moans filled the entire house. Both being unaware of how loud they actual were. This being the first time doing anything really intense that had them not drunk. Haruki wrapped his legs around Toichi's and turned his head . Toichi captured his lips in a needing kiss. Taking off a hand from Haruki's hips he placed that one hand on Haruki's penis. A jolt of pleasure esculated through Haruki's body causing a low growl ot of Haruki.

"Harder," said Haruki.

Toichi's head titled back as his thrusts gained more power.

"mmm fuck yeah," groaned Toichi.

With one last powerful thrust Toichi released and triggered Haruki's. Toichi's moan was caught deep in his throat. Collasping on to Haruki both theri breathes were ragged. Both were covered in a sheet of sweat. Haruki rolled over ot face Toichi. Automatically Toichi wrapped his arms around Haruki and he began to stroke his hair. Haruki's fingers played with the tips of Toichi's hair before both boys fell asleep. They didn't think they were heard but they were. As Grimmjow held Ichigo both laid in silence at what they heard. Grimmjow the most shocked.

I got out a chapter xD well if any of you ahve a problem with Toich and Haruki havin butt sex I have to tell ya one thing. This story was a romance with Toichi and Haruki not Toichi and Nel. Enjoy and until next time.

~Briar~


	10. Chapter 10

Raiden and Kuro-name of Toichi's twin zanpakto

erizo-spanish for hedgehog

tigrillo-spanish for margay

As Toichi slept through the night holding Haruki in his arms memmories of the past attacked him. It wasn't so much as a nightmare for him but it was displeasing because he was unable to wake up. Even though a dream lasted eleven seconds, this felt like the longest eleven seconds of Toichi's life. Pictures appeared and it was a time remembered when Toichi was a child. A time when both Toichi and Haruki resided in Soul Society. Ulquiorra had cuurently been training them even though it was Toichi's fifth birthday. They had trained since Toichi was four but only because he kept on insisting that he be taught how to fight. His zanpakto was not given to him by the head captain but it suddenly appeared one day when Toichi accidently enraged Haruki. The blue haired hybrid chased Toichi mercelessly around the training grounds wildly swinging and throwing his sword. Ulquiorra ran after Haruki trying to stop him but somehow Haruki managed to be faster. Toichi had turned around only for an instant and in that instant Haruki had his blade barely scratch Toichi. Right out of the blue a sudden bright light appeared and there appeared Toichi's sword. With that Haruki could only stare at the large pulsing spiritual pressure that escaped. It shook all of soul society frightening people in rukon distract and even some of the soul reapers. As Haruki stood stared into Toicih's eyes he noticed something wrong. The eyes had not changed but Haruki could feel something different in Toichi. Uruhara had warned Grimmjow, Ichigo, Orihime and Ulquiorra that their children could go berserk once gaining their hollow powers fully. It was said that if so the hollow powers were truely awkening and trying to take over. It was like being a vizard. If not stopped it was Soul Societies job to erradicate said person. The information brought Orihime to tears and Grimmjow threatened to kill Soul reaper who dared to harm his one and only son. Even though Toichi was in a dream he knew what would happen next. He watched the scene as a roaming camera. Toichi had noticed before his child form state had changed a single ballon flew into the air. That one ballon was for his brother Sora. Sora was named after their deceased uncle who had gone hollow. The twins were almost identical and even though they were young they were close as ever. Sora had purple eyes and purple tear streaks. They were unseperable until one tragic day. It was said nothing good happened when twins were born and it was true in a sense for Toichi. Three days after being born Toichi had gotten gravely ill while Sora was healthy. he had a fever that was unbearably high, a refusal to nurse and sometimes he could puke for several minutes. Orihime nor Unohana could do a thing to help Toichi. Toichi began to grow weaker and weaker and it shattered Orihime's heart at the thought of loosing one of them. Then on the third day it began to rain in Soul Society. Orihime left Toichi in her room and went to check on Sora who was in his crib in another room. When she went to check on him he was unresponsive and when Orihime checked to see if he was alive. Nothing. Crying out in pain as she held her now dead son she ran to check on Toichi. He was unwell and it did not make sense how Sora, the completly healthy one died. When Orihime arrived she saw that Toichi was on her bed crying. Vibrant as ever now. His fever gone and Toichi wailed loudly as he wished for his mother. Toichi no longer had a fever or was sick and now a part of him was missing to now be reborn into the world of the living. Toichi watched his dream. He knew what would happen next for the dream version of himself. Calling out his release form Toicih's body changed. Spikes shooting of out his back and growing on his arms. His nails turned into long claws. Teh child version of him screamed so loud all of seretie heard. Yamamoto had ordered the stealth squad to go. Kenpachi and Yachiru went uninvited. Orihime arrived as soon as she heard Toichi's cry and watched as her only child may be eliminated. Kenpachi arrived a few minutes after Orihime and grinned at the challenge he saw. Yachiru lept off Kenpachi and landed on a tree branch excited to watch. Orihime threatened Kenpachi but his only response was he wasn't going to attack just yet.

"Do something!" Orihime cried to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra was too stunned. The emense spiritual pressure coming from one being was unbelievable. Espically coming from his son who was so young. To him it was like seeing Ichigo with his hollow powers or even Aizen. The stealth force waited to attack. They had no reason yet since Toichi had not moved or turned hostile on anyone. Not until Haruki moved towards Toichi. Toichi had swung at Haruki but Haruki was able to defelect the move and he himself used his release form. A margay. His armor, powerful his speed was intense.

"Ddd don't interfere," studdered Haruki," I c..cccaused this now I hhhave to end this."

Haruki noticed the feral look in Toichi's eyes. Instinct and raw power like an animal. Both deadly and dangerous. Before Haruki could take offense he felt a sword pierce through his stomach. Toichi had two swords. As Haruki's body was in shock he trembled while the blood slwoly spread through soaking his uniform. Tears gathering in his eyes and rolling down his cheeks as he watcehd Toichi's once dark aura once surrounding Toichi disappear. The red eeys once again turned normal and now with a look of shock. The spikes retracted and a sword now clanked at Toichi's feet. Now Toichi was trembling at the sight and he too was crying. He couldn't rip out the sword. That would mean the end of his best friend. Toichi hugged Haruki and made sure not to hit his sword. More soul reapers had gathered at the scene engrossed by what was happening. Some even dared to move.

"Stop!" ordered Orihime," I have already lost one. I will not loose another."

Drawing Shigeru Orihime held a protective stance. Ulquiorra joined her.

"You will leave them be," Ulquiorra said in a menicing tone.

Toichi's entire body shoock and the Toichi who was seventeen and had sixteen eyar old Haruki in his arms had tears fall down his face as they slept. Toichi watched his mother near them.

"Toichi you need to rip it out," Orihime said softly.

Orihime tried to do it for him seeing as Toichi couldn't do it but was shocked bhy strongly but enough to make her flinch back. The sword was in it's shikia state somehow and somehow the lightning was only meant to harm Orihime not Haruki. Tears flowed even more as Toichi gripped the sword and pulled it out of Haruki's body. Blood splattered on Toichi's face. Haruki was taller than Toichi but only by a head or so. Orihime called upon her healing powers. Toichi wept as the wound healed up. Kenpachi sneered and left the scene but before doing so he spoke one comment.

"They bleong in my squad now," commented Kenpachi.

Sniffling a few times little Toichi looked at the healed Haruki. All soul reapers had evacuated the premises leaving only Toichi, Haruki, Orihime and Ulquiorra. Toichi kissed Haruki's cheek and hugged Haruki once more. Toichi was then transported to another time. They were twelve and ever since Toichi had stabbed Haruki he never once placed a smile on his face. Toichi still felt like the dark spiritual pressure surrounded him. He was reassured by others that it wasn't there. He was told a red color surrounded him not a black spiritual pressure.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to smile," said Haruki.

"You never know," retorted Toichi.

"It's easy," said Haruki and smiled.

Toichi hesitated a few seconds before copying a smile Haruki had.

"See you didn't spontanously combust," joked Haruki.

"No," said Toichi.

"Then smile more," said Haruki.

"Okay," replied Toichi.

Once again Toichi was transfered to another moment in childhood. Haruki and Toichi were seven and in hte world of the living under a tree. The leaves gracefully fell from the tree to the cool wind whipping through their hair. Both boys leaned on each other as they slept. This was when Toichi, Ulquiorra and Orihime went to Ichigo's for a picnic since Orihime was busy with world of the living missions. ichigo was barbaqueing while Orihime, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow set the table. Big Toichi looked around and noticed on a rooftop not to far away from them was Hazel in soul form. Everyone was completely oblivious to her whereabouts. She didn't lie when she said she kept an eye on Haruki. Toichi averted his eyes from her and now watched the childhood scene.

"Toichi, Haruki!" called Grimmjow," lunch!"

From Grimmjow's loud voice the two stirred awake. Toichi grabbed Haruki's hand.

"Come on Haruki-kun," urged Toichi.

Toichi had forgotten that he used honorifications to the end of Haruki's name. Chuckling to himself he thought it may be a funny thing to do once awake. Toichi continued to observe the scene. Haruki and little Toichi continued to hold hands. Again something Toichi had forgotten. How close the two used to be before Haruki basically left Toichi. Toichi enjoyed the memory but the next thing he knew he was awake in the real world.

"Morning," mumbled Haruki.

Toichi kissed Haruki's lips.

"Morning Haruki-kun," replied Toichi.

"Ew morning breath," teased Haruki.

Toichi pushed HAruki but Haruki pulled Toichi back.

"You haven't called me Haruki-kun for a while Toichi-sama," Haruki whispered in Toichi's ear.

"Good to know you want me," said Toichi.

"Yes, no, maybe so," teased Haruki," awww my butt frickin' hurts."

"Well I told ya you wouldn't feel like sunshine if you had something shove up there," said Toichi," don't worry it gets better."

Toichi nuzzled Haruki's neck and kissed it.

"I'm tired," complained Haruki," I don't wanna get up."

"I know but if we don't the rents will find us," siad Toichi.

"True," agreed Haruki.

Moving out of each others arms Toichi moved to his dresser pulling out silk boxers and white skinny jeans with a grey shirt that had characters from Tsubasa Resiviour Cronicles. Mokana in Fai's arms saying "Mokana is Mokana" Fai facing Kurogane saying "C'mon daddy smile", Kurogane having a unknown expression since he was in his ninja outfit and Sakura and Syoaran holding hands. Toichi had watched the show as a child and found the shirt in a anime/manga store. Slipping on his new clothes Toichi turned to Haruki.

"I'm showering," said Toichi," getting this gell outta my hair."

"Kay," said Haruki.

Haruki allowed Toichi to exit firsst before Haruki left. Evacuating to his rom Haruki closed the door and placed on baggy black sweatpants and a normal t-shirt that was forrest green. His hair was a little messy so he ran the comb through it before leaving. His steps hurt a little but he composed himself so no one could see. Closing the door Haruki moved down the stairs and entered the kitchen to be greeted by Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Haruki hesitated before moving to the fridge. Pulling out fresh blueberries, strawberries, milk, bacon and a bannana from the cupboard Haruki placed them on the counter. Then he pulled out the magic bullet. Dropping in the fruit and milk Haruki moved to the ice despenser and got the ice then prepared the smoothie. Afterwards Haruki grabbed three strips of bacon and placed them on a frying pan that Haruki had gotten from the bottom cupboard. Waiting for the bacon to finish Haruki blended the smoothie. Once finished Haruki poured the liquid into another cup. Holding the cup he took a sip.

"You okay Haruki?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah why?" asked Haruki.

"Well...Um," began Grimmjow," because yer mom and all and because of last night."

"Last night?" questioned Haruki.

"We heard you," said Grimmjow," usually your more quiet with women but me and Ichigo finished before ya and I heard you."

"Aw fuck!" exclaimed Haruki.

"Don't be so upset?" asked Grimmjow," I saw it coming."

A confused look formed on Haruki's face.

"How?" asked Haruki.

"When you were young," responded Grimmjow," how close you guys were and how you told me Toichi's reaction to stabbing you. You like him back and I'm fine with that."

"But what about Toichis' parents?" asked Haruki.

"They love him," said Grimmjow.

"But I'm not ready," Haruki said quietly.

Grimmjow moved towards Haruki and gave him a hug.

"You will be eventually and Toichi is patient enough to wait,"? said Grimmjow.

With that Grimmjow rustled Haruki's hair and put him in a head lock for a noogie.

"Stop it dad," complained Haruki.

Toichi walked in to see Haruki getting his ass kicked by his old man.

"You know your weak when," said Toichi," you get your ass kicked by yer old man."

"I'm not old," protested Grimmjow.

"You look young but we know your age is what? Two, three hundred thousand," joked Toichi.

"Watch it," warned Grimmjow," I got embarrasing videos I can put on youtube."

Toichi shrugged his shoulders and sat down in a chair. There was a long akward silence with only the sound of sizzling bacon as noise.

"So..." said Toichi.

"We know," siad Ichigo.

"Know what?" asked Toichi.

"You guys had sex," Grimmjow said bluntly.

"There's a more descret way of putting it," said Ichigo.

"Well we're busted," said Toichi.

"How are you so calm?" asked Haruki.

"Practice," said Toichi.

"Speaking of pratice," began Haruki.

"Haruki!" exclaimed Grimmjow.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," said Haruki," I was speaking of bankai training."

"I could enjoy that," said Ichigo," I wouldn't mind sparing Toichi. You need to improve yer bankai right?"

"Yeah," responded Toichi," my swords have been bitchin bout the lack of fighting. They'll enjoy a challange"

"So will zangetsu," agreed Ichigo," we'll see Uruhara later today so we can use his training grounds."

"And I'm dropping out of school," said Haruki.

"They won't remember you," said Ichigo," Rukia never was until she returned."

"So today is training," said Grimmjow," I'm going to kick your ass."

"Pft," said Ichigo," you wish."

"You wouldn't hurt me," said Grimmjow.

"Yeah I would," retorted Ichigo.

"Children, children settle down," interupted Toichi.

"Who died and made you king?" asked Grimmjow.

"Me," declared Toichi.

Grimmjow could only roll his eyes.

"You hungry?" Ichigo asked Toichi.

"I'm kinda hungry," admitted Toichi.

Standing up toichi moved towards the fridge and grabbed a couple eggs. Moving to the breadbox Toichi pulled out a few slices of bread and palced it inside the toaster. Toichi went to the stove and turned on the burner. Cracking his eggs on a frying pan that he had placed on the stove he went to get a spatula. Waiting for the egg to cook. Once the transparent white of the egg began unclear Toichi flipped his egg. Once finished the scent of eggs filled the room. Toichi placed his egg on his toast. There was already silverware and butter on the table so he went and sat down. Even though he had told Haruki he was calm really the inner Toichi was freaking out. Thoguh his stomach said he was hungry Toichi felt naseaous. HE felt like leaving his gigai nad remaining in his soul form for a while.

_You've faced death before and you're afraid of being into dudes?_ Toichi thought to himself

"Hey Toichi you okay?" asked Ichigo," you're looking paler than usual."

"Ha ha very funny," said Toichi," I'm fine."

Forcing himself to eat his food Toichi afterwards placed his dirty dish in the dishwasher. Leaving the room Toichi entered the living room but didn't see Haruki. Instead of stopping in the living room Toichi went to Haruki's room. Toichi knocked on the door.

"It's me," said Toichi.

Opening the door Toichi saw Haruki lying on his bed. Carefully Toichi moved forward and sat beside Harukie.

"You okay?" asked Toichi.

No anwser.

"Don't be acting like such a puss," said Toichi," lets train now. No point waiting till later. It'll be fun."

"You'll use bankai?" asked Haruki.

"You gonna use shikai?"asked Toichi.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," said Haruki and smiled.

"Then lets go," said Toichi.

Popping out of his gigai Toichi waited for Haruki. THey both commanded their gigai's to behave.

"So where do you wanna fight?" asked Toichi.

"The area where Ichigo and Aizen faught," said Haruki," it's far enough where our spiritual pressure won't effect anyone or hurt anyone."

"Good choice," said Toichi.

Using sonido the two left the house quickly wanting to be unnoticed. Thing is Ichigo and Grimmjow noticed. With great speed Toichi and Haruki made it to their destination in no time. Toichi landed on a rock while Haruki was on the ground.

"Not going easy," said Haruki.

"Ya wish," said Toichi," destroy and crush Kuro and Raiden."

Toichi's twin zankpaktou went into it's shikai state. They responded to two names. Their soul reaper one and his release was a zankpatou based on strength and power while Raiden was elemntal. the more spiritual pressure Toichi had the stronger Kuro made his attacks. Raiden used lightning and Tochi was able to manipulate it. Haruki's was also elemntal. They were both lucky not to get kido based zankpatou. Haruki's Tatsuyumi had some sneaky tricks for being of the elemnt Earth being able to control the ground around him and nature. His zankpaktou had also responded to a release for name. Toichi had been the only hybrid child to go berserker and it was still unkown why.

"And now," said Toichi as he began to built p spiritual pressure," Sohojo KuroRaiden. Bankai."

The twin zanpaktou like thier names had merged into one. Toichi now held a staff that had electric shooting out. His staff was made out of metal and the electricty that touched Toichi never hurt ihm as he held his weapon. It had a nice blade attacked to it. It's power was even stronger now since Kuro combinded his power with Raiden. they weren't fond of it since one was light light and Kuro was darkness but they found a way to copperate. With more power Toichi was able to put more of Kuro's power in hsi attack than Raiden or have Raiden attack but use Kuro's strength to make him stronger. Moving forwards Toichi began to attack Haruki. Their swords clashed and Haruki could only grunt as Toichi smiled.

"Don't think I'll ever go easy on you," said Toichi.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," said Haruki.

Toichi took the advantage of the offense side and began to build up more spiritual pressure and swiftly slam his staff into Haruki's side sending him flying.

"Splatter Tatsuyumi," said Haruki.

Now in shikai Haruki was able to bounce off a rock and levitate it to rush forward. Now no ground was safe for Toichi so he;d have to take the battle to the sky. With a shot of lightning Toichi almost had a grasp on Haruki but he put up a rock shield and protect himself. Using sonido Toichi transferred his power of Kuro into himself at the last moment when Haruki rushed at him and gave Haruki a right uppercut and stabbed Haruki's stomach. Haruki couged up blood. This manover seemed to easy for Toichi and just before he could manage to pull away he was slashed vertically on the chest and stabbed in his stomach. They both pulled away having blood pool out of their stomach and Toichi's out of his chest. Haruki had some of Toichi's blood on his face.

"Smart move," said Toichi.

"Practice makes me better," said Haruki.

As they gasped for air their uniforms became soaked in more blood and some fell from the sky staining the earth. Haruki used Tatsuyumi and had vines shoot from a crack in the ground. The vines had thorns attached to them and gripped Toichi on his neck, tightly around his legs and arms along with all over his chest. Toichi hissed out in pain.

"Didn't know you could do that," said Toichi," but.."

Haruki didn't like the sound of that. Toichi used the lightning of Raiden since he didn't always need his hands to control the flow of electricity. The vines recoiled from the powers anmd deeply scratched Toichi but managed to whip back and strike Haruki.

"Shikai can't kick bankai ass," taunted Toichi.

"Maybe I'll just use my release form," said Haruki.

"But this is shikai training not hollow training," said Toichi.

"If we'reto fight like soul reapers then," said Haruki with a smirk," Bakudo 61."

Toichi knew that spell.

"Hado 63 roikoho!" shouted Toichi," hado 73!"

After roikoho was shot Toichi used hado 73. A power somewhat like had 33. Toichi was now binded by the binding cxhains but he managed to damage Haruki. Even so both of them could manage to use thier zanpaktou. Placing Kuro's power into Raiden Toichi shot his electricity foward while Haruki shot shapr vines at Toichi stabbing it through his chest. Haruki fell first and then Toichi. Haruki had spawned a bush for himself having his kido weaken so as Toichi fell he used Bakudo 37. Momo taught him that binding spell first instead of number four. The two now laid side by side bleeding prfously trying ot use their spiritual pressure to stop the bleeding. It was somewhat starting to work. Toichi sent Kuro and Raiden into their form before shikai and sheated them. Haruki did the same.

"Good ifght," gasped Toichi.

"Thanks," said Haruki breathlessly.

Haruki got up and began to use a healing spell on Toichi only to stop the bleeding though. Toichi was exhausted and wanted to collapse into the the ground but instead he healed Haruki. Some of his kido seemed like he was using his mothers powers but Toichi wasn't completly sure. Once Haruki was healed Toichi stood up but fell to the ground with a sudden spike of spiritual pressure occur. Toichi gasped for air and was rendered to a limit of motions. Toichi could only shout as the excrutiating pain struck him. While forming a fist Toichi closed his eyes. He was able to roll over. He was struggling to breath. His spiritual pressure seemed like it was crushing him. Haruki moved to Toichi and was now straddling Toichi's hips.

"Toichi?" questioned Haruki.

Toichi opened his eyes and the look was one that wasn't pleasant but Toichi closed his eyes. A few seconds later Toichi's spiritual pressure began to decrease and he opened his eyes.

"I'm fine," assure Toichi," let's go home, ne."

"Okay," said Haruki.

The two headed for home. Once they arrived they were greeted by Ichigo and Grimmjow.

"What the fuck?" questioned Grimmjow, "l ooks like you two took on an arrancar army."

Toichi had forgotten that the two were covered in blood. Laundry day he guessed.

"You wish," said Haruki," just two hybrids kicking each others ass."

"Who won?" asked Grimmjow.

"Toichi," replied Haruki," my shikai can't beat a bankai. I almost won."

"Why'd you have him use bankai?" asked Grimmjow.

"I wanna get stronger," said Haruki.

"You're so much like Ichigo somtimes it's scary," said Grimmjow.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ichigo," anyways you tow better heal yourselves better. I can't use that kind of healign stuff and I'm not getting Hanataro. Or God for bid Orihime. She might actually attack me."

"She's too kind," said Toichi.

"Yeah," admitted Ichigo," she always believed in me no matter what. Even when I lost my powers. Now chop chop Uruhara won't be too pleased about you being all injuried and unab le to fight."

Toichi rolled his eyes. He didn't have such amazing healing powers as his mother but he did the job. Haruki closed his eyes and stayed still. The two would get in their change of clothing later on.

"You're not going to sleep are you?" asked Toichi.

"No," replied Haruki," I'm just resting."

"Well I'm almost done," said Toichi," so don't get too comfy."

"But I'm so comfy," complained Haruki.

"I'll give you something to complain about if ya don't shut up," said Toichi.

Haruki glared at Toichi.

"I just need some bandages for where I stabbed you and you should be good," said Toichi," Ichi I'm gonna need ya to get that for me please. It's in my closet."

"Okay," said Ichigo," were'd ya learn to heal?"

"My mom was in squad 4 for a while," said Toichi," and when I was bored I'd hang out with assistant captain Isane. Sometimes assistant captain Yachiru. She's show me the best places to buy candy in rukon...But we got lost a lot."

"Oh," said Ichigo," well of course yer gonna get lost with Yachiru. Man it makes me wonder how Kenpachi ever finds his way around Soul Society."

Ichigo left to get the first aid kit. Toichi had "aquired" from squad four.

"You used to sneak off to rukon?" questioned Haruki," so that's where ya went whne you'd take me to Soul Society. And ya never invited me?"

"Yeah," Toichi said sheepishly.

"Jeez you'rew so mean," yeased Haruki," ditching me for girls. Man didn't ya know they had cooties back when we were that young."

"Ya now girls have a little thing called STD's," said Toichi and laughed.

Ichigo returned with the first aid kit and handed it to Toichi.

"Thanks," said Toichi.

Pulling out the white bandage roll Toichi also grabbed a moisture cloth. Wiping the cuts. Haruki flinched a few times but Toichi managed to wrap the bandage around Haruki's stomach. His chest was fine with the cuts. Tugging tightly before finishing Toichi made sure it wasz tight enough. He couldn't control the wound reopening or not but having a loose bandage would be uncomfortable.

"Reminds me of when I infiltrated Soul Society to save Rukia," said Ichigo and laughed," I got so banged up."

"Yeah but kicked ass," said Toichi," now heal me Haruki."

Grunting Haruki moved towards Toichi and began a healing kido which surprised Toichi since he never knew Haruki could do that. Toichi and Haruki were both good at kido. Something squad 11 never used...Well they did and no one fucked with them. While Haruki was healing Toichi the slash that was a deep cut needed Toichi's entire chest and stomach bandaged up. It hurt for Toichi to breath but what concerned Toichi the most was what happened after he was healed. The feeling felt somewhat familiar.

"Toichi can I use your soul pager to contact Soul Society?" asked Ichigo.

Toichi threw the phone at Ichigo.

"I noticed your healing kido is differnent," Grimmjow said," like some of your mom's power is in it."

"Never knew," said Toichi," I just figured I might have inherited it but just figured I never did."

Haruki deeply concentrated on healing Toichi while Ichigo contacted Soul Society. He got Renji, Rukia, Orihime and Ulquiorra who would be arriving in the world of the living. Tomoyo begged to be allowed in the battle but Renji and Rukia gave a firm no. Jinnosuke tried but Ulquiorra strongly disagreed. Rukia convinced Byukuya to watch them even though Tomoyo was Toichi's age. Everyone of Ichigos' friends agreed to go whether Yamamoto agreed or not. All of them would not go in their gigai. Soul form only. Ichigo used his own phone to contact Chad and Uryu. They asgreed too. Uryu said he had to have Kyoko and Tsuna head to Soul society before he could do anything and would try to get their before the afternoon. Uryu wanted Kyoko and Tsuna to be safe in Soul Society incase Hazel went after him even though it wasn't very likely. Ichigo returned to Toichi and handed him his soul pager. Toichi thanked him.

"I'm kinda hungry," said Toichi," hungry for some sojuls."

Toichi was kidding on the last part but everyone's face was priceless.

"I was kidding," admitted Toichi and laughed.

"I thought you were serious," said Ichigo.

"I am," said Toichi," seriously hungry for some junk food."

"Well," said Ichigo," ya can't always be eating that junk. It isn't healthy."

"Pizza is healthy," prtoested Toichi," grain, dairy, veggies and meat. All the four basic food groups."

"smart ass," commented Grimmjow.

"You know it," said Toici," you order the pizza and I'll pay."

"Deal," agreed Grimmjow," saves me money."

Grimmjow left and Toichi stretched out but stopped and groaned.

"You'll open your wounds," warned Ichigo.

"So when is everyone arriving?" Toichi asked changing the subject.

"Soon," replied Ichigo," tomorrow morning at the least."

"Are you happy to see your friends?" asked Toichi.

"Yes if it weren't under these circumstances," said Ichigo.

Toichi moved up against the wall and pulled at his bandages.

"Stop that," said Haruki.

"Make me," mocked Toichi.

"Don't make me cero your ass," countered HAruki.

"I'll go bankai on your ass," retorted Toichi.

"Settle down," commanded Ichigo.

"Yeah Haruki, settle down," teased Toichi.

Haruki scooted over to Toichi.

"Aw you gonna give me a hug too?" teased Toichi.

"Nope," replied Haruki and playfully punched Toichi.

"Jerk," said Toichi.

"You like it," said Haruki.

"Ichigo!" called Ichigo.

"I'll be back in a minute," said Ichigo to Toichi and Haruki.

Ichigo left and after a few seconds Toichi pulled Haruki on to his lap. Haruki was taller but it always seemed like that.

"Makem e feel better," Toichi whispered in his ear.

"What?" asked Haruki somewhat confused.

"Kiss my injuries better," Toichi sais and pouted.

"Isn't it a moms job to kiss away boo boos?" Haruki scoffed.

"Okay," said Toichi.

Leaning into Haruki Toichi kissed his arm.

"For crossing swords," said Toichi and then placed Haruki against the wall.

Toichi then began to kiss a path down Haruki's chest even kissing the bandages.

"And the slash and hitting of vines," said Toichi," and for the electricity. Now will you kiss mine better? I kissed yours?"

Haruki turned to face Toichi more. Their chests were now against each other. Grasping Toichi's chin Haruki leaned forward and began kissing Toichi. In addition he began kissing Toichi's neck and down his chest. Haruki then kissed Toichi in the exact spot he was stabbed.

"Better?" asked Haruki.

"Much," responded Toichi with a smug smile on his face.

Pressing his lips against Haruki's Toichi then rested his head on Haruki's chest.

"Does it hurt?" asked Toichi

"No," said Haruki," it doesn't."

Toichi adjusted his teared shihakusho and so did Haruki. Toichi didn't believe Haruki so he made Haruki the one who was resting against Toichi while Toichi sat against the wall. Haruki's head rested on Toichi's leg.

"Better?" asked Toichi.

Haruki didn't anwser. Instead he pulled Toichi's head down gently so it rested on his shoulder. Haruki threaded his right fingers in Toichi's hair.

"Toichi!" called Grimmjow.

"And I was getting comfy," said Toichi and hten louder he spoke," what?"

"I need your money," said Grimmjow.

Rolling his eyes Toichi took his time getting up and once standing Toichi lazily used sonido to his room and then the kitchen.

"Here," said Toichi and passed Grimmjow the money.

Out of his periphreal vision Toichi noticed Ichigo in his soul form. Turning more Toichi noticed him. Zangetsu resting on Ichigo's back. Toichi had rarely seen Ichigo in his soul form. Maybe no less than five times in his life. Seeing Ichigo in his shihakusho was odd for Toichi. Though Ichigo was in hsi thirties he still looked no older than twenty five. Probably because he always shaved.

"I gotta get ready too," said Ichigo anwsering Toichi's puzzled expression.

"I can tell," said Toichi.

Toichi felt a little weak being next to such a emense spiritual pressure. He almost felt weak in the knees as if he were to collapse. His entire body now ached with pain as if his spiritual pressure barrier around his body was stripped. Toichi hadn't felt this weak since he was a child and he first met Ichigo. All Toichi could think to do was rest and not move and he'd be as good as new in an hour or so. Sluggishly Toichi moved to the couch in the living room leaving Ichigo and Grimmjow. Grimmjow was in his gigai but he would most likely be in some white shirt and blue jeans once in his hollow form. Grimmjow typically wasn't a fan of his espada uniform but he wore it on occasions. One time when Haruki was fourteen he put on Grimmjow's outfit. Grimmjow was outraged that he would touch his old uniform but after Haruki left Grimmjow smiled at the fact of how his son was so much like him.

"Crap!" shouted Toichi.

"What?" asked Haruki.

"I forgot to get the soda from the fridge," admitted Toichi.

"Well you're smart," Haruki said sarcastically.

"Damn straight," said Toichi," now I gotta go back for my soda."

"Get me one too," Haruki added.

"Do I look like a waiter to you?" asked Toichi.

"Naw," said Haruki," ain't in one of those sexy waitress outfits."

"You'd love to see me in that," said Toichi and left.

"Don't forget to get me a soda too!" Haruki yelled.

Toichi flipped Haruki off and entered the kitchen. Opening the fridge Toichi grabbed two cans of . They were cold against Toichis' hands and he enjoyed the feeling of cold metal on his hands. Re-entering the living room Toichi noticed Haruki in his spot. His favorite spot on the couch. Continuing to move forward without a pause in his step Toichi sat on the couch and rested his head on Haruki's lap.

"Here's your soda," said Toichi.

Haruki took the can and opened it and took a long sip. Minutes passed and Grimmjow entered with the pizza. He was now in soul form. Wearing his old arrancar uniform. This surprised Toichi.

"Lunch is served," said Toichi.

Toichi looked at his watch.

"And it's 11:43 a new personal best I might add," joked Toichi.

"I'll shove that pizza in your face," threatened Grimmjow.

"So mean," said Toichi," but besides that thanks for ordering for me."

"I only did it cause Ichigo would've refused to make something," said Grimmjow.

"I don't always have to do that stuff," said Ichigo," you're learning. After all this blows over you're watching the food network."

"I don't wanna," grumbled Grimmjow.

"You've chickened your way out for almost eighteen years," said Ichigo," you are learning how to cook."

"Joy," said Grimmjow sarcastically.

"Ha ha," said Haruki.

"Don't laugh you're learning too," said Ichigo.

"God damn son of a bitch," said Haruki.

"It ain't that bad," said Toichi," my dad taught me."

Haruki still wasn't too pleased about learning how to cook. Ichigo had taught him the simplistics before like breakfast meals. Usually Ichigo was home to make dinner and if not he gave Grimmjow monet to order out. Haruki never bothered for lunch when he was in the world of the living. Toichi got up and grabbed a slice of pizza. Taking a bite and having the hot steamy tomato sauce and cheese attack his tongue with the hot sensation. Toichi swallowed feeling the pizza move down his throat.

"This is good pizza," said Toichi.

They spent the rest of the hour eating pizza, and talking but Ichigo wanted Toichi's spiritual pressure at it's original state before thehy went to Uruhara since he knew Uruhara liked having them fight against each other so they could learn. It didn't take too long becasyue once it was 1:05 they deported and went towards Uruhara shop.

"Ah Ichigo," said Kisuke while holding a fan," Grimmjow, Haruki and Toichi. Nice seeing you all again."

"Like wise hat n' clogs," said Ichigo.

"You're the last to arrive," said Kisuke.

"Crap!" said Ichigo.

"Follow me," said Kisuke.

They follwed Kisuke to his underground training grouds . Ichigo figured that everyone informed him about training. Toichi wasamazed at the large space for training. Then they met everyone. Toichi, Haruki, Ichigo, Grimmjow and Kisuke faced Chad, Uruyu, Orihime, Ulquiorra, and Yoroichi.

"Looks like we're all back together again," said Ichigo.

"Let's begin," said Ichigo.

well here is the chapter. Sorry bout it taking foreva. Been so busy busy. Hope ya enjoyed it. Working on typing up my next two chapters. Can't wait to write the big Hazel fight. It'll be rad :)


	11. Chapter 11

897un rayo de lluvia according to google translate means lightning rain. Also btw sex scene so :p if you don't like it so just skip it.

Yoroichi flash stepped away from the rest but now held onto an item on her hand as she stood on a rock.

"Haruki," said Yoroichi.

Yoroichi was going to continue but Haruki stabbed Tatsuyumi through it knowing what to do. Ichigo had told him as a child what it was like doing bankai training and controlling his inner hollow. Yoroichi smiled at that fact Haruki knew what to do.

"Good to know that I don't have to explain things," said Yoroichi," don't expect this to be easy. You're zankpakto is probably as strong or stronger than you."

Taller than Haruki Tatsuyumi's manifested form appears. It had a human body but covered in moss like a uniform and his hair was of leaves and branches. Tatsuyumi was some what having resembling a cat. The eyes and the teeth. All natural and with a vicous instinct to kill. With a flick of his fingers numerous amounts of swords appeared and one in Tatsuyumis' hand.

"Defeat me boy and you can achieve bankai," said Tatsuyumi in a very masculine voice," among all these swords only one can defeat me and only one can show you my true form."

"A challenge," said Haruki," this is gonna be fun."

Toichi noticed the aura around Haruki. It was joyful.

"Toichi ya ready?" asked Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Toichi.

Ichigo had a shit eating grin on his face and his spiritual pressure swirled around him. He grabbed Zangetsu and held it it infront of himself.

"Bankai," said Ichigo.

"Fuck you and your everlasting shikai," said Toichi," Sohojo KuroRaiden. Bankai."

Toichi had a preference of his bankai over his shikai. Yeah bankai was a soul reapers secret weapon but Toichi just didn't like fighting with tow swords. It made it difficult for him to use cero and kido. When he was young he would have a trantrum and tears would streak down his face in frustration. Though has he got older it got better and Toichi managed to do kido and cero without any problems. KuroRaiden had a blade that went half way down the staff. If he wanted Toichi could have the blade leave. The blade was Kuro's power but the staff itself was Raiden.

"You blade reminds me of Ikkaku's," said Ichigo.

"His shikai and mine are similar," said Toichi," but his has more of a shape of a knife's blade while mine is more of a sword. Plus mine is metal wooooooo."

"Let's go," said Toichi.

Everyone had given Ichigo, Toichi, Haruki and Tatsuyumi space. Grimmjow dueled against Orihime. Something htey hadn't done since she was a new soul reaper. Ulquiorra was facing Kisuke. Dashing forward Toichi clashed swords with Ichigo. He was there in a second and was gone. Ichigo slashed Toichi horizontally on the shoulder. Turning around Toichi managed to do the same.

"Good thing my sword needs only one hand," said Toichi.

Blood streaked down the sword. Moving forward shooting out electricity it almost hit Ichigo but he dodged having it hit the ground causing rocks to fly and dust to form. Ichigo appeared again and Toichi tried again but Ichigo used getsuga tenshou. Ichigo's grin got bigger.

"I'm having fun," said Ichigo," might as well let my hollow have fun too."

The hollow mask appeared over Ichigo's face. Toichi was about to strike but Ichigo appeared behind him.

"Getsuga," said Ichigo with a hollow like voice," tenshou."

The large amount of spiritual pressure almost struck Toichi but as he turned arond he used one hand to fire a cero with the other hand made sure to block and other getsuga tenshou's.

_Time to bring out the big guns_ Toichi thought to himself.

Even though Toichi had a hollow mask himself he rarely did use it. He could have it cover his face or not at all. So he placed on hsi mask. Having the spikes appear on the top of his head and the mask cover half of his face.

"You got some tricks of your own, ne," said Ichigo.

_Gottas stay calm. Hollow or soul reaper ya gotta keep your blade sharp_ Ichigo thought to himself._ No need for fear._

Ichigo had never seen Ichigo hollowfied. Only once has anyone in soul society ever seen him hollowfied. That one time. Any other time Toichi had gone to Hueco mundo to practive without having to worry. Neliel knew not to bother him either so she let him be as she stayed and protected Hueco Mundo and Las Noches.

"Gestuga tenshou," said Ichigo.

The red and black amplified spiritual pressuremove towards Toichi once again digging marks into the ground.

"Ooo I'm doomed," said Toichi fakinf fear.

Using Kuro's power it amplified Raiden's.

"_Un rayo de lluvia_," said Toichi

It meant lightning rain that sent lightning shooting out of the staff and it managed to break through but Ichigo managed to use his sword and strike Ichigo. At this rate Toichi knew he would loose if he didn't think fast.

"What no cero?" asked Ichigo.

"No worth it," huffed Toichi.

Using sonido Toichi slashed the same should that Ichigo had slashed on Toichi's body. Ichigo was going to strike again but Toichi dodged and kick ichigo sending him flying into a rock. Using Zangetsu Ichigo gog up. Ichigo used an even stronger getsuga tenshou. It startled Toichi. He had never seen so much power before.

"That hollow did me some good," said Ichigo," but I can win."

It was do or die in a fight. You didn't turn your back on the enemy even though this was practive Toichi and Ichigo attacked with a murderous intent. If not it wasn't doing any of them good.

"Then I'll put on my A game," said Toichi.

Now gripping Zangetsu tighter Ichigo swung at Toichi. Each others spiritual pressure still managing to risee. Out of the corner of his eyes Toichi noticed Haruki get cut by Tatsuyumi.

"No time to day dream," said Ichigo.

Toichi barely managed to evade the deathly blow. He was scratched once again. Using Kuro's power Toichi smashed the staff into the ground having Ichigo loose balance as the ground shook. Toichi had then managed to slash Ichigo's chest having blood squirt out. Blood dribbled out of Ichigo's lips and he spat it out.

"I'm rusty," said Ichigo.

Even though he saud that his spiriutal pressure was rising even more. He was borrowing power from Zangetsu.

"Show me your release form," said Ichigo," you're strong. No wonder Kenpachi has you in his squad. Ya guys are pretty tough."

"Hell yeah," said Toichi.

Toichi was ready for any attack. Using one hundred percent of Kuro's power ready to put it into _un rayo de lluvia_, cero or even a punch itself. Placing it into Raiden's staff Toichi waited for Ichigo to attack. Both released their power at the same time and Ichigo evaded the attack having the powerful force hit a rock while getsuga tenshou headed straight for Toichi. Still holding KuroRaiden Toichi put both his hands up and blocked getsuga tenshou with his own hands and flung it to the side.

"Watch where you're throwing that shit!" Haruki yelled.

Something hit Toichi's back and it surprised him. He prayed to God that it was Ichigo's fist. The attack wasn't over. Toichi saw Zangetsu run through his chest. Toichi gripped the blade.

_Not gettign away so easily_ Toichi as much speed as possible Toichi turned his staff having the swords blade stabb Ichigo's centre. Falling to the ground both fell to the ground. Ichigo stood above Toichi soon after and Yoroichi showed up.

"I'm not finished," said Toichi.

"Yes you are," said Yoroichi.

"No I'm not," said Toichi spiritual pressure gathered around Toichi sending a spine chilling feeling throughout her body," erizo."

You could barely hear what Toichi had said but it happened. Spikes shout out of his body and he had an army cover his body.

"You wanted to see my release form," said Toichi," well here it is. In my control you are the first person to ever see it."

Ichigo froze as he saw Toichi. The huge spikes and now Toichi held Kuro. Kuro his hollow one while Raiden was his soul reaper one. Toichi looked up at Ichigo. Moving forward Toichi was the first to attack slashing Ichigo's chest.

_He moved so fast_ Ichigo thought_ I couldn't even see him._

Toichi went for a second blow but Ichigo blocked it.

"So you can see me," said Toichi.

It wasn't true though. It was pure instinct that Ichigo was able to block him.

"too slow," said Toichi.

A purple cero appeared. It was Toichi's favorite and second strongest. He didn't like the first one. Ichigo blocked the attack with a getsuga tenshou that barely managed to do anyhting but protected him.

"I'm surprised you can even stand," said Toichi.

Ichigo wrapped the getsuga tenshou around his sword and swung at Toichi who dodged. The hollow masked cracked showing a quarter of his face. His left upper side. Ichigo put on a new one making it stronger. He was exerting himself at each breath. Ichigo looked at Toichi.

"I masy loose but not to you Toichi," said Ichigo," not for another a hundred years."

"Arrogant today are we," said Toichi with a smile," I was trained by my father. _You_ only killed him in his second ressuracion state because of your hollow but I will not loose if you go out of control .I'm fast. My armor is strong .I do not fear death because I am both a shinigami and a hollow."

Toichi went for the blow that would end it all but Ichigo stayed still. He at the last minute just as Toichi were about to strike Ichigo cut through him like butter and cut his chest. It went from his right shoulder down to his hips. Toichi looked down in awe and jumped back.

"Don't underestimate the power for when I mix getsuga tenshou with my swords power," said Ichigo.

"You basstard," said Toichi.

"Language," said Ichigo.

"Hado number four sai!" said Toichi.

The kido hit Ichigo and hurt him more but he was still standing.

"The stories you tell are nothing like the real thing," said Toichi.

"Well aren't you going ot finish me off?" asked Ichigo.

Ichigo used a getsuga tenshou. This time Toichi was ready to stop it but Ichigo managed to get behind him and use a second one sending Toichi to the ground. Blood leaked down but he wasn't as beaten as Ichigo. Yoroichi showed up and took him away.

"It's over," said Yoroichi.

"You brat I wasn't finished," said Toichi but was then interupted by coughing.

"see," said Yoroichi.

Leaving his release form Toichi was not cut up and injured. Even though he was healed going into release form his injuries were now worse.

"For a person who rarely uses his release form yours is pretty good," said Ichigo," only used it once. You were strong but I saw through your moves."

"Thanks," said Toichi.

Where Toichi was all the battles were visable to him. His vision was becoming slightly blurry but he managed to witness them. His mother had managed to pin down Grimmjow using Shigeru's shadow power. Chad used _la muerte_ against Uruyu who countered using his twelve hundred quincy arrows. Toichi sensed Haruki get attacked once more.

"Sword twelve," said Tatsuyumi.

The last battle Toichi watched before he blacked out was his father against Kisuke. Ulquiorra had his release form and shot otu his cero but Benehime's blood mist protected Kisuke. Then blackness.

Haruki wanted to help Toichi but he knew he needed to find the real Tatsuyumi. Picking up another sword it lasted no more than three hits beforei t shattered and a sword struck Haruki.

"Sword 19," said Tatsuyumi," are you just fucking around or do you really wanna achieve bankai."

"I'll get it," said Haruki," if you really are a part of me you'd know that."

Grasping another sword Haruki took offense rather than defense. His body ached but if he hesitated he died. If he got arrogant he died. It'd be over before it even started. He had to stay strong and calm. He wanted to protect and defeat his mother. Wanting revenge for her betrayl. In each swing Haruki sent his hate and anger. It clouded his mind and Haruki reacted once he was cut.

"Don't even try anymore," said Tatsuyumi," you can't even stay focused. Instead you dwell on the past. Get your head out of your ass."

"Tch, you really are my zanpakto," said Haruki," fine I'll get even more serious."

SIghing Haruki began to concentrate. Picking up a new sword since the old one had shattered and each time a new one was deminished. The continous battle dragged on but Haruki knew it was building three things" power, stamina and spiritual pressure.

"sword twenty-five," said Tatsuyumi.

Opening his eyes Toichi saw his mom standing over him.

"Mom?" croaked Toichi.

"stay still," ordered Orihime," I'm almost done healing you."

"Where's Ichigo?" asked Toichi.

"Fighting Grimmjow," said Orihime," the fight is more grand than the one in Las Noches. They move so quickly. It's unbelieveable."

Toichi cocked his head to the fight. His mom was right. It was like watching tow highly leveled espada battle.

"That bastard went easy on me!" shouted Toichi and then gripped his stomach," ow! Crap I think I opened a wound."

"Language," said Orihime," and I did warn you n ot to move."

"Sorry mom," Toichi apologized.

"It's okay," said Orihime," and I'm glad Ichigo went easy on you. Your injuries could have been far worse. There. Done."

Toichi got up.

"Don't move," Orihime ordered.

Hugging Orihimr he then looked at her.

"I know it's sappy but all I wanted was a hug," said Toichi.

Orihime hugged Toichi carefully. Toichi wanted this hug since he didn't know if he'd make it through the battle with Hazel. He loved his mom and wanted her to know it just incase he didn't come back.

"Now sit down please," said Orihime.

"Kay," agreed Toichi.

Toichi noticed he was out long. Last time Haruki was on sword twelve.

"What time is it?" asked Toichi.

"About three now," said Toichi," I battled Grimmjow for a while before I could heald you and healing you took over twenty minutes. The wounds were deep but healed quickily but I also used kido afterwards."

Toichi saw Rukia and Renji battling each other. An icepillar appeared and so did Zabimaru's red fire cannon. The ice pillar exploded and Renji became the offense.

"When did they get here?" asked Toichi.

"2:15," replied Orihime.

"Man I've been out a while," said Toichi," that battle was probably over half an hour."

"You should rest," said Orihime.

"I'm fine," said Toichi," but wanna duel?"

"Sure," said Orihime.

Gripping his sword Toichi got up.

"Destroy and crush Kuro and Raiden," said Toichi.

Orihime already had Shigeru in shikai and was prepared to duel. Toichi could manage _un rayo de lluvia_ in shikai but it was stronger in bankai. It was jujst a matter of balance. Orihime still hadn't achieved bankai so Toichi wouldn't use it. The two flash stepped away from the healing area.

"Shigeru lightning," said Orihime

"_Un rayo de lluvia_," said Toichi.

Lightning against lightning leaving an explosion and a cloud of dust. Taking the advantage Toichi entered but it was blown away leaving him wide open.

"Sword thirty- three," said Tatsuyumi.

Haruki moved past Toichi and so did Tatsuyumi.

"Watch it," Toichi snapped.

Orihime attacked and Toichi evaded then hit his mother. She moved back from Toichi and he saw blood dribble down her arm.

"Sorry mom," said Toichi.

"It's okay," said Orihime," it's a fight so we gotta treat each other like the enemy."

Sighing at that Toichi moved at Orihime and attacked having her stumble back.

"Shigeru shadow," Orihime muttered lowly.

Toichi was clueless to what his mother spoke until something grabbed his legs. Slashing at it it seemed to not let go. Orihime chuckled and went to attack. Toichi pushed her back. Using Raiden's electricity didn't help.

"Struggling is futile," said Orihime.

Even as Toichi raised his spiritual pressure it didn't have an effect. If she let go of Shigeru it might help. As Orihime neared Toichi stopped ad when he was in range Toichi used Kuro's power and knocked Shigeru out of her hands. Toichi was released but the shadows had a tight grip on him.

"You're a pretty good fighter," complimented Orihime.

"Learned from the best," said Toichi.

No one dared to insult Haruki's elemental zankpakto. Well one guy did and lets jujst say he hasn't fuklly recovered yet. Anytime he sees Haruki he runs for the hills. Kenpachi was impressed. Toichi was a fourth seat while Haruki was the sixth seat. Yumichika was fifth seat but it didn't mean he was stronger than Toichi. Toichi took that seat since it wasn't filled yet and because he was strong than Haruki. They would have had higher but Ikakku and luietenant Yachiru were in spots they should be. It didn't matter though because Toichi and Haruki knew they were powerful. They even used kido even though squad eleven members didn't like it. Toichi did hate it but he ignored the incantations half the time. Kido made a fight entertaining in Toichi and Haruki's eyes.

"Hado 33 sokatsui," said Orihime.

Toichi used his cero and an explosion once again happened. Toichi didn't want to hurt his mom and the only way he could stop her was if he used a binding spell making her imobile. Toichi didn't bother with the chants.

"Bakudo number 8," said Toichi and called out the name of the kido and prepared for another kido," bakudo number 63 rikujokoro."

His mother was now chained by two binding kido spells making it now impossible for her to really do any forms of attacks. Using flash step Toichi went behind his mother holding the sword to her throat.

"I win," said Toichi.

"Yeah," said Orihime," uh can I be released now? Because I'm going to need to fight again sometime."

"Sure," said Toichi.

Removing the kido spell Toichi left his mother to see if anyone else was ready for battle.

"You should rest," said Grimmjow.

Toichi jumped but Grimmjow was gone. Fighting Ichigo the pare didn't seem weakened at all.

"So bored," Toichi whispered to himself.

Toichi actually wished for a hollow to appear only because it would mean giving him somethign to do. Today was both exciting yet boring.

"Sword thirty-five," said Tatsuyumi.

Toichi noticed how bloodied Haruki was and how he kept fighting. Haruki was determined to learn bankai. Nmo one knew when Hazel could attack. Her whereabouts still unknown. Renji and Rukia still continued to battle as well. Yoroichi was wathcing Haruki's progress and Orihime was taking a break until Kiskue ordered a battle partner change.

"Now I want Grimmjow against Toichi," said Kisuke,' Renji and Ulquiorra verses Ichigo and Rukia. We need to learn some team . Chop Chop."

Orihime was not chosen to fight. Instead she was ordered to heal the wounded so Toichi had to wait a while before he could fight Grimmjow. Once finisshed Toichi was pleased. The anxiety that dwelled within him released him of his tension.

"Heh heh heh," said Grimmjow," this'll be fun. Hybrids are suppose to be super powerful. More than the original arrancars. I never truely faught Haruki before."

"Then this a treat," said Toichi," cause I'm ready to kick your ass.'

"big talk for you," said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow attacked first ansd Toichi deflected the blow.

"ichigo went easy on you," said Grimmjow with a smirk," because when I'm through with you your mother will be putting you together in pieces."

Grimmjow and Toichi pushed swords and Toichi moved and diced Grimmjow's chest.

"What was that about me and pieces?" asked Toichi," seems like my mom will be putting _you_ together."

Grimmjow began to laugh like he had when he regained his arm that Tousen had cut off.

"I feel great!" exclaimed Grimmjow," now this is a battle. Come at me at full force."

Toichi refused. Grimmjow moved forward and Toichi back but not enough. Toichi's shihikusho was cut. Grimmjow's grin got even bigger.

"I may be a little rusty but I'm still the sixth and second espada left," said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow didn't count Neliel only because she was replaced by Haribel.

"Glad to know you weren't always so weak," taunted Toichi.

"_Gran ray cero_," said Grimmjow.

Without calling his swords to shikai he used a strong force of electricity to stop it. Smoke formed and Toichi began searching for Grimmjow's shadow or even his spiritual pressure but the instant Toichi closed his eyes Grimmjow slashed his back.

"Too slow," said Grimmjow," never close your eyes in battle."

"I'll be fine," retorted Toichi.

_I could barelywin against Ichigo. How can I beat Grimmjow?_ Toichi thought to himself.

Clashing swords once more Toichi jumped back. Sheating Raiden Toichi held Kuro. Kuro was necessary for his release form and he could manage to use Raiden and even have Raiden in bankai. The only problem was Kuro's power was transferred in so he had to have high spiritual pressure to make it work. It took a lot of self control training to do so.

"Erizo," said Toichi.

Spikes sprouted from his back and arrms while the armor was placed on his front and back and his legs and arms. His mask half covering his face. Pulling out Raiden Toichi waited for an attack.

"_Pantera_," said Grimmjow.

Air swirled around Grimmjow and out appeared his cat like appearance. Grimmjow seemed to want a close combat fight. Using a hand Grimmjow tried to slash Toichi. One of Toichi's spikes caught Grimmjow's hand so he shot out missles. Toichi used sonido and went thirty feet away but somehow one managed to strike him. It obliterated the objects behind him and Toichi looked at himseld. He was fine but with a few scratches on his armor.

_Now how the flying fuck did Ichigo cut through me?_ Toichi asked himseld.

Using his special purple cero Toichi jumped in the air searching for Grimmjow.

"_Gran ray cero_," said Grimmjow.

Toichi's head whipped to where the attack was coming from. His eyes widened and he counter attacked. Adreneline was pumping through his veins as he shot a spike at Grimmjow. Toichi controlled his spikes to seperate. Toichi chose to use more power than speed. The spikes moved fast but speed wasn't what he was looking for. Gritting his teeth Grimmjow pullled the spike coated in blood out of his arm. Advancing once more he sent kicks and punches . One managed to hit Toichi having him slam fiercfully into the ground. Grimmjow dove down ready to attack. He had a giant grin plastered on his face. Toichi rolled to the left and stood up coughing up blood. Grimmjow appeared in front of him. Using a cero Toichi managed to do some damage. It wasn't a serious cero so it didn't make Grimmjow desinagrate. Instead he was just flung back. Grimmjow managed to get back to where he was. A few feet away from Toichi. Grimmjow spat otu blood and looked at Toichi. His eyes screamed killer. Toichi was about to attack again but something happened. His body went ridged and he felt as if he were paralyzed. Yet it wasn't like paralysis because pain struck his body like he was hit and multiply ran over by a heard of mooses and quads. Toichi's knee's buckled.

"What already done?" asked Grimmjow and laughed.

His laugh was cut short when Toichi's spiritual pressure began to sky rocket and suffocate Toichi. Everyoen stopped in their tracks. Even Tatsuyumi seemed slightly concerned. Yoroichi, Kisuke and Ulquiorra moved to Toichi. Grimmjow could only look.

"That power," said Grimmjow," it's so strong."

"Toichi?" asked Kisuke.

Kiksuke was kneeled dwon beside Toichi but Toichi couldn't even look up to meet his gaze.

"What's happeneing?" asked Ulquiorra.

"I don't know," replied Kisuke.

Choking sounds came from Toichi as he gripped the dirt as if it would ease his pain. Fear was searing though Toichi.

_I'm gonna die_ thought Toichi_ I'm suppose to die in a serious true battle not lack of oxygen._

The spiritual pressure esculated causing Toichi to shout in pain. It then dropped and Toichi was very tense. He was free to move but he blacked out the instant he was released.

_You're weak_ Toichi thought to himseld_ an attack like that shouldn't have brought you down._

Opening his eyes Toichi noticed his inner world. The black sky filled with clouds. He always seemed to stand on top of the clouds. Toichi knew when Kuro and Raiden were near. Kuro would surroundh im in darkness leaving a small amount of light and when hte darkness of Kuro moved closer you saw footprints that lite up. Raiden on the other hand would make lightning flash before he appeared.

"_Toichi_," hissed Raiden and Kuro in unison.

Kuro began his apperance act showing dark mist while Raiden flashed in. Kuro looking like a dark transparent ghost and Raiden a human with flowing electricity radiating off him.

"Why am I here?" asked Toichi.

"Do you notice something wrong with this world?" asked Raiden.

Toichi wsa about to anwser but then he noticed it. A slight crack revealing light.

"Is my inner world crumbling?" asked Toichi.

"No," responded Kuro," you have great power and it's being tampered with. You may not know it but the quincy had your spiritual pressure put under control."

"Uruyu saved me?" said a shocked Toichi.

"Yes," responded Kuro," you must protect yourself many are your enemy. Find your inner strength. Don't give up. Use your instinct and fill this world with darkness once again."

Toichi re-appeared and in a room on the upper floor of the shop.

"Don't move," said Orihime.

"What time is it now?" asked Toichi.

"Late," responded Orihime," now rest some more. I knew you shouldn't have battled."

Toichi didn't want to worry his mother so he did so but only faked it.

Haruki had been able to have a break only because the days training was over. his body no longer ached since Orihime healed him but he was worried about Toichi. There was a familiar sense to that spiritual pressure but Tatsuyumi did not allow training to end for that reason. Now that it was over for the day all he could do was lay in a seperate room from anyone else as he rested. His light on as he sat on his bed. Bandages covering his body. Orihime could only do the bare minimal because everyone else needed treatment. The wind blew in the window and Haruki turned but no one was there. Turning around there stood Hazel.

"Don't say anything," whispered Hazel," or I'll have to kill you and _him_."

Haruki knew who him was. Toichi. Haruki's eyes widened as she unsheated her sword placing it to his through.

_Damn. Tatsuyumi's to far away._ Haruki thought.

"I won't say anything," said Haruki," mother."

With a swift motion and a whip of air Haruki was struck. A stinging sensation burned and tingled over his cheek.

"Mother," Hazel spat," you vermin. Don't ever call me that."

"Bitch," snarled Haruki.

That earned Haruki one more slap.

"I'd shut up before I cut you into pieces," threatened Hazel," and if anyone walks in now they're dead."

Haruki froze as he felt the ice cold metal touch his neck and then slight warmth trickled down hsi throat. his eyes looked down and then up. She was gone. The next thing Haruki knew was he shot out of bed. Was it all a dream? Haruki moved his hand and felt no spiritual pressure. Not a single trace.

"She had ot be here," Haruki whispered," I don't know what to believe anymore."

_I'm a horrible excuse of a soul reaer and a hollow_ Haruki thought.

Haruki's light was on as Toichi walked around Uruhara's shop. He had went to the bathroom and even though he just went if anyone spotted him he would lie saying that was where he was going to go. Toichi noticed Haruki's shadow and cautiously Toichi moved forwards the door. Opening it a sword was placed near his throat and a terrified Haruki wsa breathing heavily. Once Haruki saw who the interuder was his body relaxed but his eyes were full of shame as he sheated his sword.

"I'm sorry man," mummbled HAruki.

Toichi moved forwards unaware of what to do. Calmly Toichi moved forward and grasped Haruki's hand leading him to the bed. Haruki was tense.

"I'm not planning anything," spoke Toichi.

Laying down Toichi held Haruki in his arms. Haruki's head resting on Toichi's chest.

"Tell me what bothers you," said Toichi.

"I saw her," responded Haruki," fuck, she was in my fucking room."

"Her who?" asked Toichi.

"Her who?" Haruki repeating Toichi," you know damn well fucking who. Hazel."

"Why would she be here?" asked Toichi.

"I dunno," said Haruki," I just don't know."

Toichi felt the fear. Haruki tightly clenched fists while he trembled. Tilting Haruki's head up Toichi looked in his eyes.

"She won't get you," Toichi told Haruki.

Haruki leaned forward giving Toichi and innocent kiss. Toichi tried to pull away but Haruki didn't allow it. Tears began streaking down Haruki's face but he still made no attempt of stopping.

"Make me forget God damn it," Haruki whispered," make me forget the pain."

Toichi knew he wouldn't take advantage of Haruki. He wasn't in his right mind. He would only do something if he knew Haurki were fullly sure.

"I want this," Haruki whispered," I want you."

"I...I," began Toichi.

"Please," begged Haruki," I don't need sex jsut stop this unbearable pain and make it go away."

Toichi's heart broke at the fear that was set in Haruki. Was he really this scared and traumatized over hsi mother? Had her hate for him really change him. Toichi didn't know what to do. Haruki did. Taking charge Haruki began kissing Toichi. Now on top of Toichi. They adjusted themselves and Toichi was against the wall. Haruki felt such ecstacy espically as his hips bucked forward making him moan. He kept his spiritual pressure in check making sure not to let it leak. Haruki felt like he was walking on air and as his hips bucked in a spasm so did Toichi's.

"Oh God," moaned Haruki.

All this pleasure wasn't consuming his need.

"Cloths. Off. Now," Haruki growled.

Toichi was stunned but did as Haruki wanted. Haruki flash stepped to his gigai and pulled out his wallet. He stored condoms there for when he got lucky. This was the closest thing to lube he had. Using sonido HAruki arrived in front of Toichi. Haruki began to strip down. Watching him undress Toichi's eyes ranked up and down Haruki's well built body. Haruki smirked. They were both completely naked now. Haruki went down on his kness and he leaned forward. His hands snaped around Toichi's neck and gently moved his head forward. Toichi partially opened his mouth and took in Haruki. Haruki let out a low moan escape hsi lips and his fingers threaded though Toichi's hair. At each suck Haruki felt a pange of pleasure strike his chest. The metal ball from Toichi's piercing moving up and down his shaft. Each suck gained more power making Haruki want to release. The darkness was all comsuming but there was a reason he had so many girlfriends. Unlatching Toichi Haruki began a fierce kiss that had them fall to the floor. Toichi kissed back with as much force as Haruki did.

"I thought you didn't want to go this far," said Toichi.

"It feels so good," Haruki said against Toichi's neck," there's no pain, no hurt just ecstasy."

Toichi couldn't help but sympthasize with Haruki. Toichi continued kissing Haruki having a hot make out session. Each reminding themselves to keep their spiritual pressure in check. Toichi felt his body being turned over. His head now on the side of the floor as Haruki's body was looming over him. They had nothing besides a condom that could be used as lube but that would hurt too much without ebing stretched. Toichi knew it would hurt so much more than normal but suddenly he became confused. The sound of the running water from the tap was hte noise echoing through the room. Turning his head he noticed Haruki wetting his fingers.

"Don't give me that look," said Haruki," I'll endure those moments of darkness just to see you not in pain."

Haruki appeared to Toichi with a smirk on his face that mirrored Grimmjow's. Waiting patiently Toichi knew what was to come(ha ha get my little pun lmao..sorry now back to the story) yet he was both nervious and anxious. Closing his eyes Toichi focused on making his muscles relaxed. Haruki gripped Toichi's chin and gently kissed him with lust and passion. This was Haruki's attempt to distract Toichi as he pushed his fingers past the firsdt ring of muscles. Toichi didn't seem to be in discomfort.

"We shoudln't be doing this," Toichi protested against Haruki's lips.

"No one will hear us," whispered Haruki," no one will sense our spiritual pressure."

"Yeah they will," retorted Toichi

"Then I'll put up a barrier," said Haruki

Haruki spoke the kidou while pausing htier sexual act. Once it was up Haruki smirked.

"Better?" asked Haurki.

"Much," responded Toichi.

Now hte two could enjoy their pleasure going all out iwhtout worrying about each others spiritual pressure. Haruki put a finger inside Toichi's enterance and added a second one scissoring them in . Rubbing his fingers on Toichi's prostate having him moan and whine when it was struck. After adding a third finger he had himself and Toichi in complete pleasure. Toichi's withering body beneath him and his weeping cock demanding penetration. Toichis' lips met Haruki's in a sow passionate kiss. Their tongues not so much as fighting for dominance but rather a dance. Toichi enjoyed the sweet kisses shared between them. Though something he enjoyed too was when Haruki would be rough sex. Both turned Toichi on like a furnace. Making his chest heat up and pleasure swim all around his body managing to turn his legs to jell-o.

"More," Toichi breathed against Haruki's lips.

Haruki complied by removing his fingers and placing his penis at his enterance and thrusted his hips forward.

"M.. fgn.. g," moaned Toichi.

Haruki placed his hands on Toichis' hips and began pounding into Toichi. Haruki's moan was low in his throught and somewhat loud.

"Sshhh," said Toichi and hushed Haruki and kissed him," you'll wake people up."

"Same with you," Haruki whispered huskily.

moving a single hand from Toichi's hip, Haruki moved it along Toichi's chest. Roaming along until he began to pluck and roll Toichis' nipples between his fingers. Toichi slammed into one of Haruki's thrustsand had to bit down on his lip to surpress a moan Only because the barrier didn't eliminate sound.

"More..fuck yeah," whispered Toichi," harder."

"Mmm," responded Haruki," you love it don'tcha."

Toichi nodded his head and forcefully met each of Haruki's thrusts. With a single touch on his cock Toichi's pleasure escalated even higher. Haruki teased Toichi by no longer touching his below the belt area. Haruki began to kiss Toichi's neck and nipping a path along the way. His pointer finger rubbed a spot on Toichi's hip making Toichi's head tilt back and have him moan. Haruki smirked at the pleasure spot he had just discovered. It was below the hollow hole. Using one hand Toichi managed to tilt Haruki's head down so he could manage to kiss him. If he wanted to be touched he had to prove it to Haruki. Taking Haruki's lower lip Toichi sucked it and nipped it before he let go and sucked in Haruki's tongue. Haruki was surpressing a moan. He wanted this, he needed this and he was ready for this. To be this way. Choosing to want to be more than friends with Toichi. Lovers. Boyfriends. The words echoed through his head but pleased him. Grabbing Toichi's penis Haruki began to pump his fist forcing Toichi to gasp and have hsi eyes roll to the back of his head.

"Mother fucker," whispered Toichi," fuck me harder, please."

Haruki managed to strike Toichi's prostate having him moan wantonly.

"So fucking sexy," Haruki whisoered.

Striking Toichi's prostate several times in a row the sound of pounding flesh and muffled moans filled the air between them. The feeling of Toichi's seed ran along Haruki's fingers as he groaned. Without stopping Haruki picked up pace speeding up and coming hard inside Toichi. Once finished he collapsed on top of Toichi. Their breathing was heavy and Toichi was pulled in Haruki's arms. Toichis' eyelids felt as if there was sixty pound weights on them. Yawning he snuggled into Haruki's chest.

"Night," Toichi said quietly.

"You can't go to sleep now," whispered Haruki.

"Blame biology," replied Toichi.

"Wha?" asked a confused Haruki.

"Men release more oxytocin after sex," responded Toichi," like fifty times more than woman. That's why we get tired after sex. You can take down the barrier if ya want."

Toichi yawned once more.

"But you need to get dressed eventually," said Haruki.

"Later," said Toichi.

Haruki was about to try to convince Toichi to stay up but his breathing was light. Smiling Haruki carefully placed Toichi down and got both their soul reaper uniforms. Placing his on he moved Toichi carefully slipping on his shihaksho. Then he cleaned up their mess. Surprisngly Toichi hadn't woken up. Haruki was proud of his accomplishment. Laying down he palced Toichi in his arms and fell asleep.

Orihime searched for Toichi but didn't suceed. She checked every room and then decided to check the last room remaining. Haruki's. Opening the door slowly she noticed them in bed together. It wasn't a surprise to her. The two had one so as children when one of them was afriad or could not sleep. All Orihime could do was smile and close the door.

Finished xD hope ya enjoy. I like this chapter. It was pree good. Hope ya enjoyed it


	12. Chapter 12

Warning heterosexual ness as in like near sex and gay sex. if ya dont like dont read othe than that enjoy

Arising early Haruki left his rooom. The warmth leaking out of his body as he walked down the cold wooden floor. Silently walking through the halls to the training grounds. He met Yoroichi there.

"You're on time," said Yoroichi.

"Shut yer trap," snapped Haruki.

"Touchy touchy," tsked Yoroichi.

Haruki flipped her off and used sonido to stab the item.

"Hm," said Tatsuyumi," now we shall start at zero again. Hopefully you don't go over fifty you weakling."

"Don't doubt my powers," said Haruki," I won't reach thirty until five and a half hours."

Yesterday it was after three hours or so that Haruki made it to thirty. His spiritual pressure had increased plenty. By the end of the day he decided he would achieve bankai. Not even by the end. He didn't care if he was crushed by his own spiritual pressure. He knew he was strong enough to endour the pain and win. If not for himself but for Toichi, his father and the fact that he must protect the ones he loves because if he's not strong enough he isn't good enough. No matter what. Tatsuyumi took the offence before Haruki did hitting Haruki's sword with brute force.

"You won't get bankai like this," said Tatsuyumi.

Haruki pushed Tatsuyumi back hitting him. Each taking hits, Tatsuyumi slashed Haruki's arm.

"Fuck," Haruki muttered to himself.

The cut wasn't deep since Haruki knew how to have spiritual pressure around him to make his skin stronger and to stop the bleeding. Ichigo had given him some advice last night. Talking about learning to do the extent of Tatsuyumi's power on his own. Gathering enough to do so.

_I can't loose_ Haruki thought_ I must defeat Hazel. I must save myself and I must stay alive to see Toichi._

Going to attack Haruki's sword shattered.

_Fuck!_

Using sonido Haruki found a sword just barley able to stop a killing blow. Right now he was hating his sword. Thank God it wasn't kido based. It was more elemental and brute force.

Toichi grunted and curled into his side until he realized it was morning. Opening his eyes he squinted them shut and rolled out of bed.

"I wish there was coffee," Toichi muttered to himself

Standing up Toichi surprisingly felt little pain. It was a good part on his since it wouldn't affect his training. Looking at his watch it said 9:06. He looked himself over.

_Okay_ he thought_ I'm dressed and all I gotta do is grab Kuro and Raiden and I'm all good...How did I get dressed?_

Toichi figured Haruki dressed him. Walking into the corner he also wondered how his swords got there. Again it made him think of Haruki. Taking his swords he left and went to the place them on his sides. Toichi made no attempt to move swiftly either. When he arrived not many people were there. Rukia, Orihime Yoroichi, Kisuke, Chad and Uruyu were there but not Grimmjow or Ichigo.

"Sword seventeen," said Tatsuyumi.

"I've trained for five hours," stated Haruki," I doubt I'll get to sword thirty any time soon."

"Don't be so cocky," said Tatsuyumi.

Toichi went to sit beside his father who was by himself.

"I know you want to fight me," Ulquiorra said in a monotone voice," I won't go easy on you. You'll be seen as my 've seen what I;ve done to my previous opponents. Especially in the past. I left them a bloody mess."

"I'm not afraid of you," said Toichi," all fun and games, ne?"

"No," answered Ulquiorra flatly," it's not all fun and games. I'll leave you on the verge of death for your mother to repair you to show you my true strength, to show you the enemy will kill you mercilessly. She has no compassion for our kind."

"That's why I wanna get stronger," replied Toichi," as a child you went easy on me and still left me severely damaged and bloodied."

Ulquiorra looked at his son who reminded him so much of himself in a sense.

"Okay," Ulquiorra finally agreed," are you fully recovered?"

"Fine and dandy," replied Toichi.

The two stood up and went from where most were to a far distance. Facing each other Toichi drew his sword yet Ulquiorra did not. He only unsheathed his sword for worthy opponents. Toichi moved first using Raiden who had been placed in shikai without calling his name. Electricity seeped out and went to strike but Ulquiorra grabbed it and swung Toichi around until he would pull him in. Once he did so Toichi smirked.

" Hado number 58 tenran," said Toichi.

The tornado blast went towards Ulquiorra and in he was shocked but evaded the attack. Toichi landed on his feet and looked at his father. Toichi moved forward and ulquiorra knocked him away but not far. Toichi gained resistance from his fathers' attacks. Not all of course only certain once. Toichi began to chuckle lightly.

"Are you that weak father?" asked Toichi.

"Next time I'll hit you harder for your insolence," said Ulquiorra.

ulquiorra used sonidoi and was about to bring his fist down however Toichi managed to block it.

"Strong hierro," commented Toichi.

Slicing the up Toichi managed to scratch Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra stared down at his son.

"Don't think you're so great because you scratched me," said Ulquiorra," to truly defeat me you must use your bankai."

"You iwsh," replied Toichi," sorry but like you I only use my bankai of those worthy in my release form. Not trash."

"You truly are my son," said Ulquiorra.

Using his cero Ulquiorra managed to scratch Toichi. His right arm somewhat burnt. Hissing in pain Toichi had his sword now in his left hand. The quickest and most powerful arm. Even though it hurt his hand Toichi counter attacked./ His father blocked the cero and moved forward.

"Hado number 33 sokatsui," said Toichi.

Ulquiorra appeared and blocked it once more. Toichi used Raiden's power but Ulquiorra grabbed it and it looked like he had difficulties breaking it.

"_Un rayo de lluvia_," said Toichi.

Many rays of lightning shot out striking Ulquiorra. They scratched Ulquiorra having him step back.

"Why not use your release form?" asked Ulquiorra.

"I don't need to use it," said Toichi.

Ulquiorra used sonido and was there in an instant ready to stab Toichi's chest. Swinging his sword up Toichi's blade shook as Ulquiorra tried to move through it. Ulquiorra gripped it instead and blood trickled down his fingers.

"It appears I've been cut," Ulquiorra muttered to himself.

Flicking away the thin red liquid Ulquiorra drew out his sword. The metal shined and there was a brief second before Toichi was out of Ulquiorra's sight. Toichi attacked from the above having Ulquiorra easily block the attack. The thing Ulquiorra hadn't noticed was Toichi switched to Kuro. Using Kuro's power Ulquiorra fell down into the ground causing rocks to shoot up. Dust appeared leaving Ulquiorra confused. His resolve was strong as he stood calmly. Toichi went to attack but Ulquiorra was quicker. Shooting a cero he managed to strike a hole in Toichi's right shoulder. Blood seeped out of the hole and Toichi automatically stopped to clutch the pain in his shoulder. His spiritual pressure began to rise though. Dashing forward he struck his father sending him flying into a rock. Bouncing off Ulquiorra used to power of his sons attack to increase his own speed and power in his next attack.

"Bakudo number 37 Tsuriboshi," said Toichi.

Toichi used the kido and was stuck by the star.

"Bakudo 62 Hyapporankan," said Toichi.

"I'll be out soon," said Ulquiorra.

"_Un rayo de lluvia_," said Toichi.

The attack hit Ulquiorra and he increased his own spiritual pressure to escape the kido.

"You'd need to use bakudo number 99 kin to restrain me," said Ulquiorra," to keep me from moving. Now show me your release form."

Forming a chain of electricity Toichi held it in his hand shooting it out. It missed but continued to move towards Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra attempted to dodge it but the chain of electricity had a homing device. Until it wrapped around its enemy and shocked them or was destroyed it would continue to attack. Finally it managed to grab Ulquiorra's ankle and began to constrict as electricity was escaping from a high voltage. it moved higher and higher up Ulquiorra's leg. The chain attacked to Ulquiorra slowly began to now dissolve.

"What?" said a confused Toichi.

"Seems as if this newly developed power is immature," replied Ulquiorra.

Cutting the chain Ulquiorra went straight forward stabbing the shoulder that had a hole. Dragging it down and instead of crying in agony Toichi began to laugh hysterically.

"Got ya," whispered Toichi.

Ulquiorra was now confused.

"You wanted to see my release form?" asked Toichi and used one arm to grab ulquiorra's arm and the other held Kuro," _Erizo_."

Spikes shot out, fingers turned into claws and pure power took over weakness.

"Here I come," said Toichi.

Forming a fist Toichi slammed ulquiorra into the ground. Blood was spat up. Shooting out a cero a close rang Toichi almost didn't dodge it. This way Ulquiorra could step back. This power to Ulquiorra was amazing. Truly amazing.

_This is why he never uses his release form_ ulquiorra thought to himself.

"Don't hesitate dad," said Toichi.

Slashing Ulquiorra's left side he then punched the right side breaking a few ribs. Blood stained his armour and his claws. Looking at them he flicked away the blood.

"Seems as though my claws can cut through your hierro," said Toichi.

His hole in his shoulder was gone now because of instant regeneration.

"Are you really trying?" asked Toichi," I'm not even using bankai. I'm not even at full po-"

Toichi was cut off by his fathers sword. The brief glimpse of it still gave Toichi a chance to dodge.

"Close one, ne?" said Toichi.

"Don't be so cocky," said ulquiorra.

Chuckling quietly Toichi shot out a purple cero and Ulquiorra dodged it. It created a deep hole in the ground.

"That's not very nice," said Kisuke," I do believe you're killing my store. I'll have to rebuild it again."

Sighing Kisuke went back to minding his own business as the two hollows fought"Come on use _your _release form," taunted Toichi.

Toichi hated how he was acting. He only did this to have a true battle with his father.

"Or are you scared I'll kill you like Ichigo did?" asked Toichi.

"You will be punished," said ulquiorra.

Using his release form he stood in front of his son. The force of his spiritual pressure passing Toichi in a gust of wind. It knocked a shocked Orihime and Rukia slightly. Ichigo looked up from his battle with Grimmjow. Haruki stopped dead in his tracks for an instant. This strong force amazed Toichi but he knew about his fathers second release form. Toichi knew in his fathers eyes Toichi was mere childs play.

"Now we're having fun," said Toichi.

Ulquiorra had rod in his hand and threw it forward as he would a javelin. Toichi easily dodged but was unaware of his father who was now behind him. A distraction. Striking Toichi with the rod it sent him flying. He was facing Ulquiorra.

"Hado number 4 Byukurai," said Toichi.

Shooting out the kido it missed. Stopping himself from moving forward Toichi grabbed Raiden placing his sword in the ground. Using sonido Toichi started firing off many kido and cero. Kido being attacked based of course. He went as high as hado 73 soren sokatsui. He even included using _un rayo de lluvia _and his lightning chain. Ulquiorra would counter-attack by throwing rods and twirling them to deflect the attack. Finally Ulquiorra grew tired of this game his son was playing. Moving at a quicker speed he managed to get slashed by Toichi's claws once while slamming Toichi into the ground. Holding him there by placing his foot on his neck. Prepared to crush his larynx at any given moment. his cero began to form.

"Use your bankai," demanded Ulquiorra," if you don't want to disappear."

Bakudo number 30 shitotsu sansen," said Toichi.

Ulquiorra slammed into a rock.

"This won't holdm e for long," said Ulquiorra.

"Oh I know," said Toichi.

Moving forward for a near killing blow Toichi was unaware of how many open spots he had. He swung his now lifted sword above his head and moving down to attack unaware of what could go wrong. His sword stopped moving when Ulquiorra's sword ran through him. The kido now shattered into pieces falling down in front of Toichi's eyes. Ulquiorra continued to stab Toichi several more times. Blood seeped out of Toichi's puncture wounds and blood pooled at his feet.

"Ulquiorra!" shouted Orihime.

Orihime had then placed a shield up and began to heal Toichi. Orihime had stopped fighting once she felt Toichi's spiritual pressure drop.

"You were too rough," Orihime scolded Ulquiorra.

"I'm fine," said Toichi and then coughed up blood," really."

"Liar," said Orihime

"I'm fine," replied Toichi," I'm getting better."

Orihime sighed trying to cover the tears in her eyes.

"You and your sister are so important to me," said Orihime," I'm only allowing you to fight because you are so strong. That's why Tomoyo and Jinnosuke are not allowed."

"I'll make it Mom," said Toichi, "I'll win."

"Ulquiorra can you go somewhere else please," said Orihime," I need to talk to Toichi alone."

"Okay," replied Ulquiorra.

Leaving the two using sonido Orihime waited until Toichi was healed before she began to speak.

"What happened to Haruki last night?" asked Orihime.

That question caught Toichi off guard. He thought his mother would ask something more different.

"Nothing," Toichi lied.

"Something was wrong," said Orihime," you two haven't slept in the same bed since you were children. You usually slept together if one of you were scared or had a nightmare. I doubt nightmares scare you."

The sleep together came in as a different way for Toichi. His face seemed red but Orihime noticed nothing different. Toicih's finger's gripped his uniform.

"Haruki thought he saw Hazel last night," said Toichi," he seemed frightened I was there to comfort him."

Orihime leaned forward to hug Toichi and Toichi returned the hug.

"There may be some fatalities," whispered Orihime," remember that I love you."

"You won't die Mom," said Toichi.

"Your father can't always protect me," said Orihime," I'll fight my heart out. I want everyone to survive. Hazel in jail forever."

Toichi sighed," If you or I may die I have one thing to tell you. I'm bi. I found it out through Haruki."

Orihime continued to hug Toichi," I already knew that."

Toichi's eyes slightly widened," How?"

"Childhood," responded Orihime," wathcing you two grow up gave it away."

"And you don't care?" asked Toichi.

"I want my children to be happy," said Orihime," no matter what path they choose."

"You're the best," said Toichi.

"You're dad assumed you and Haruki were doing something," said Orihime, " he didn't care as long as if didn't affect your training."

"I doesn't," replied Toichi," just the other day me and Haruki were kick each others asses. Aren't you upset that you might not have any grandkids or enough?"

"I'm fine with however many or no grandkids Jinnosuke gives me," said Orihime," family is important and no one should be alone. So I'm satisfied with the family I have."

"Thanks," said Toichi, " I'll think I'll go train now."

"You do that," said Orihime.

Orihime watched as Toichi got up and walked away. A proud and tall stance. She herself was proud of Toichi and how over the years he improved.

"Sword twenty-two," said Tatsuyumi.

Haruki had grown strong as well. His pain not as excruciating as before. Though he wanted to quit.

"Try again," commanded Tatsuyumi.

Haruki had learned the way he is suppose to activate his bankai yet his spiritual pressure wasn't high enough. Trying once more as Tatsuyumi demanded Haruki built spiritual pressure around himself. Throwing his sword in the air he knew what anme to call out.

"Yui Tatsuyumi," said Haruki.

Catching Tatsuyumi vines wrapped around his body enabling Haruki to use them like arms. The thorns unable to hurt him though yet it could sting the enemy. Flowers could deflect an attack. Tatsuyumi slowly began to disappear.

"You have done well," said Tatsuyumi," train hard and don't die. Until we meet again.'

Holding his sword Haruki looked around. Toichi was beside him now as was Grimmjow.

"You did it," said an astonished Yoroichi, " it was only suppose to take you three days minimum and maximum without having you crushed by your own spiritual pressure."

"I'm fine," said a slightly exhausted Haruki.

"Well you're not resting," said Grimmjow," I wanna kick your ass."

"Not gonna happen old man," replied Haruki.

Toichi watched as his best friend leave to battle. The two had gone so far in life. Besides Renji and Ikakku they were the only seated officers with bankai.

Haruki's body ached yet the power he had felt outstanding. His father moved to attack and deflect the attacks. However Haruki didn't want to train his bankai. Instead he wanted to push Toichi to the floor and have hot amazing sex with him. Feel Toichi's muscle's clench around him as Toichiand he came.

"Stop day dreaming," said Grimmjow," and fight me seriously."

Haruki forced the earth between Grimmjow's feet to shake throwing Grimmjow off blanace. Jumping into the air Grimmjow moved to attack and managed to cut Haruki.

Toichi moved outside of Kisuke's shop. It was the middle of the day and he was in his gigai.

"Toichi?" said a voice.

Turning around Toichi saw Kisuke.

"I'm going out for a bit," said Toichi.

Kisuke nodded his head," I figured as much."

Turning to face the road Toichi left to find something to eat. Using so much spiritual made his stomach gurgle. It was rather bothersome. Entering a local convenient store and searched around the store. Finally deciding on what to buy he grabbed a bento, rice balls and a litre of pepsi. Pulling on notes he handed them to the cashier. He allowed the girl to keep the change. Pulling out his Ipod he turned it on to her step inside by Bomba La but he changed it to moonshield for some unknown reason. By the time Toichi stopped he was at the road near the river. Moving to the hill Toichi sat down and began to eat. The flavor sticking to his tongue while the carbon in the soda burned his throat. The food was quickily devoured and once he finished he laid on the grass looking at the sky. Staring at the clouds it reminded him of childhood. In Soul Society when Haruki would stay with them. They saw clouds go by as he and Haruki would hold hands.

"You're my best friend," said Haruki and smiled.

"Acquittance," said Toichi.

Haruki's smile disappeared," You're so mean Toichi-sama."

Toichi pulled Haruki into a hug.

"Friends don't last forever," said Toichi," but being an acquittance does."

Haruki hugged Toichic back and the two ended up falling asleep.

"The past is always so depressing," Toichi whispered to himself.

"I'd have to agree," said a woman's voice.

Toichi's head whipped towards the new voice. A woman wearing a shikaksho. Her hair red as fire.

"Who are you?" asked Toichi.

"I'm Heidi," said Hazel.

_Close enough_ Hazel thought.

"May I sit beside you?" asked Hazel.

"Uh sure," anwsered Toichi," I'm Toichi."

"Nice to meet you," said Hazel.

_Now I'll put my plan into action_ Hazel thought.

Placing a strand of hair behind her ear she leaned forward easily giving Toichi a plain view down her shirt. Though Toichi didn't care in the slightest. To be honest he had no idea what she was doing or if she knew he could look down her shirt like a pervert if he wished.

"So why ya in the world of the living?" asked Toichi.

"Oh just checking up on a few things," said Hazel.

_Is he not interested in my boobs _thought a frusterated Hazel_ damn. I really wasn't wanting to use my zankpakto._

With a smile on her face Hazel began to sing a son. Placing Toichi in a daze.

"Follow me," Hazel whispered seductively," you've grown up so much."

Using flashstep Toichi was carried by Hazel to an abandoned shack far from Karakura Town. Entering the dump Toichi was unable to control his body, pinned Hazel to the door and began to kiss her. Their centres pressed together. His hands reached up her shikaksho brushing against her thigh. He used his knee to push her legs apart.

_What the fuck am I doing?_ Toichi asked himself_ I can't even control my muscle movement._

"Heidi you make me so fucking hot fer ya," said Toichi.

"Don't swear," said Hazel in a moan as Toichi kissed her neck and placed one of her breast in his mouth," and it's Hazel not Heidi. Might as well know."

_Aw fuck nasty_ thought Toichi_ I'm basically feeling up Haruki's mom._

No matter how repulsing Toichi thought it was he continued to finger Hazel having her plead no more. The buldge in his front pants disgusted him. Hazel smiled and grabbed Toichi's wrist with one hand and leaned forward.

"Oh how I love the young," Hazel whispered huskily in Toicihi's ear.

Slowly Hazel used her other hand to zip down Toicihi's fly. Once doing so she let go of Toichi's wrists and yanked down his pants. One of Tocihi's hands snaped around Hazel's neck and pushed her down to her knees.

"Suck it," commanded Toichi.

Removing the boxers Hazel stared.

_I wasn't planning on this_ thought Hazel_ fuck for a kid he's huge. Eight inches cock. Who woulda thought that vermin were so huge...Then again Grimmjow waas pretty huge._

"Suck it," repeated a slightly annoyed Toichi.

Hazel took him in and began to suck. Her tongue swirling around his shaft with slow and hard sucks. Two metal balls rolling up and down. A strangled moan escaped Toicih's mouth.

"Who knew two tongue piercings were better than one," rasped Toichi.

The sounds of slurps and moans echoed throughout the room.

"Fuck it," whispered Toichi," where's the bed?"

Unlatching Hazel Toichi fiercly kissed her lips and followed her instructions through kisses.

_Man he can really kiss. Why can't everyone kiss like this?_ Hazel thought.

Once they made it to the room Toichi grinned darkly.

"I'm gonna make you beg and scream for me bitch," said Toichi.

It had been hours of training. Grimmjow continued to train Haruki after Orihime had healed the two. It was now nearing midnight and Toichi's spiritual pressure still couldn't be sensed by Haruki.

"Oi Kisuke where's Toichi?" asked Haruki.

"Hm..." thought Kisuke," he left earlier but he should have returned."

"I don't sense his spiritual pressure," replied Haruki.

Haruki was now worried. Using his sonido he tried to find a trace of him which lead him to the river. After that, nothing.

"Fucking asshole," Haruki muttered outloud.

_Fucker can't control his spiritual pressure that well_ Haruki thought.

Sighing Haruki left the area and began to search around Karakura Town yet still not finding a single trace. Haruki became frustrated. Haruki had no idea how exhausted he was until Orihime showed up and hugged Haruki. Haruki stiffened before he began to struggle out of her grip.

"Sssh," said Orihime," it'll be all right, calm down."

Haruki could sense Orihime's fear and hugged her back.

"I'm fucking Toichi," Haruki blurted out before he could stop himself.

"I know," said Orihime," now lets go back to my house in the world of the living and I'll make some tea so we can talk."

"I'm not some girl," stated Haruki.

"I know that," said Orihime," but I know you need someone around and I'm the closest female you trust and treated you as a mother."

Orihime was right. Even though Haruki wished for his own mother at times before he met her he wished for a mother of his own. Orihime was there.

"Tch, sure," said Haruki.

He felt as if the invisible mask he wore was deteriorating and shatter.

As Toichi laid in bed his body ached and he was disgusted at himself.

_I'm horrible_ thought Toichi.

"Mmmm," said Hazel," we shouldn't have used a condom. Maybe I could have been able to carry your child to term. See how Haruki likes you then."

If Toichi were in control of his body he would strangle the life force out of her even if it costed him his position in the thirteen court guard squads. She forced him to fuck her at least eight times today and man was it killing him. He had never came so many times before.

"But I wouldn't do that," Hazel whispered in his ear," I'm gonna let you go and yer gonna fuck my son knowing you've betratyed not only him but all of soul society. You'll lie about where you've been and worse you're under my control now."

"But I don't want to go back," said Toichi.

Placing his hands on her hips Toichi fiercely kissed Hazel's already swollen lips. Shoving his tongue down her mouth causing Hazel to moan. She controlled Toichi to stop doing so and handed him a lubricated condom.

"Ah ah ah," said Hazel," you have to save this orgasm for Haruki."

Toichi was placed out of his gigai.

"I'll suppress your spiritual pressure," said Hazel

Toichi got out of bed and did not add his soul candy to his gigai. He was unable to turn his head in any direction but look forward as he made his way back to Karakura Town.

_Fuck. My. Life._

Quickly Toichi arrived in Karakura Town. His spiritual energy flared.

"Toichi," said Haruki following the spiritual pressure.

Leaving Orihime Haruki followed the pressure to see Toichi at the edge of town.

"Toichi!" called Haruki.

Toichi appeared in front of Haruki in an instant and kissed Haruki with a strong and passionate kiss.

"I've been waiting all day for this," breathed Toichi," we gotta go somewhere to put up a barrier where we won't get noticed."

"Call yer mom first," said Haruki," she's been worried."

_I know_ Toichi thought.

Toichi pulled out his phone.

"Toichi?" asked Orihime.

"Hey mom," said toichi.

"Oh thank God you're safe," said Orihime.

_She's been crying. I really am the worst._ Toichi thought.

"Don't worry," said Toichi," I was bankai training. I'll need to improve. I am also gonna train with Haruki for bankai training so I won't be back till later and I'll probably rest up before I talk to anyone."

"O...Okay," said Orihime," see you soon."

"Love you," said Toichi.

"Love you too," said Orihime.

"Bye," said Toichi.

"Bye," said Orihime.

Closing the phone Toichi began to kiss Haruki's neck nipping his collar bone.

"I want you so bad," said Toichi.

Toichi lead them to a forest that was farther away from Karakura Town and closer to Hazel.

"Put up a barrier," said Toichi.

Haruki did so and Toichi began to kiss him while placing Haruki up against a tree. Their tongue's clashed as Toichi grinned their semi- hard centre's together. Haruki groaned and his fingers threaded through Toichi's hair.

"It's so soft," Haruki said against Toichi's lips.

Toichi's hands moved up to remove the upper part of Haruki's shikaksho sending a path of fire down his chest. Hot wet kisses were spread across Haruki's chest. Even using one hand to pinch and roll a dusty colored nipple. Haruki's breath hitched in his throat. Toichi made his way back up to Haruki. Wiggling himself out of hsi uniform. Once removed he took of his boxers along with the rest of Haruki's outfit.

"It's cold," mumbled Haruki.

"Not for long," said Toichi.

He had the condom in his hand and moved down to face Haruki's erect member. Licking the head before taking him fully in which made Haruki gasp. He placed his fingers in Toichi's hair guiding him. Each suck had raw power and when Toichi swallowed him around his throat Haruki had sharp and shalllow breath intakes.

"Ya...Ya k...kkeeep doing th...At," said Haruki," an' we w..won't be fucKIng."

Toichi smirked at Haruki's inability to keep a steady voice or go without take a breath.

"Fffff fuck," stammered Haruki.

After a few minutes Toichi had Haruki on the edge of release.

"I'm g...gonna cum," warned Haruki.

The release landed on Toichi's tongue and he took it all in before he began to kiss Haruki.

" I wantcha to prepare yerself for me," Toichi whispered huskily in Haruki's ear.

Haruki's eyes widened.

"That's right," moaned Toichi as his hips bucked at the image," fuck ya look so damn sexy and hot. Just thinkin' 'bout it is driving me nuts."

Haruki was hesitant until Toichi grabbed on of his hands and wrapped his tongue around before sucking. The tip of his tongue moving up and down. Haruki's head leaned back into the tree and he rocked his hips forward. His muscles already starting to recover.

"Ready?" asked Toichi.

Haruki nodded his head and Toichi leaned in to kiss Haruki's neck while he opened Haruki's cheek.s Haruki jabbed his finger in and gasped. At the strike of his prostate on the first try.

"Mmmm fuck ya," Haruki groaned.

Adding a second finger in Haruki moaned loudly and wantonly at the painful stretch. Whining each time he struck his prostate. Toichi bit his ear lobe and made Haruki's breath hitch, something Toichi enjoyed doing.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good," Toichi whispered," yer gonna feel like you've been fucked so many times."

This sent fear into Haruki. Did he mean by pain or pleasure? It made him wonder why he was being so docile. Haruki removed his fingers which caused Toichi to raise and eyebrow. Attempting to move Toichi around he failed and Toichi chuckled darkly.

"Not always gonna be a uke for ya," Toichi whispered and lick Haruki's earlobe," playing by my rules tonight."

Flipping Haruki to face the tree the bark cut Haruki's chest. Toichi noticed the tiny scratch marks on Haruki's back and began to kiss them. Toichi had made it near Haruki's ass. Spreading open his cheeks his tongue slid down. Haruki jumped.

"Hhhhey what're ya doing?" asked Haruki.

"Rimmin ya," said Toicih," if ya'd let me. So stop squirming."

Having his tongue dip down Haruki's protest turned into moans.

_Oh God, I'm sorry Haruki_ Toichi thought._ If only I could stop this. Tell you everything._

Haruki was enjoying the attention and Toichi stopped only to have Haruki complain. Toichi got the condom he had and ripped the package open with his teeth and placed it over his hard erect member. It twitched in anticipation and Toichi moaned at the thought of it.

"Hope you like it rough," warned Toichi.

his thrust was slow but strong having Haruki's half open eyes roll to the back of his head. Pleasure bubbling in their stomaches. Toichi harshly struck Haruki's prostate.

"Mth fckmner," mumbled Toichi.

Haruki's legs moved behind Toichi's as he met each stroke.

"My sexy ass slut," whispered Toichi.

"Bitch," retorted Haruki," shut up and continue fucking me."

"Demanding too," said Toichi and licked his dry lips," but what if I..."

His thrusts became slow and weaker but Haruki continued to slam into Toichi. Toichi gripped Haruki's hips forcing each thrust to have a slow momentum. Each thrust feeling like an eternity for Haruki and he would gasp every so often when Toichi would randomly strike his prostate. It never had a cretain number to it sometimes it was two in a row or none at all until Toichi reached at least ten strokes.

"Fuck you," breathed Haruki.

"Oh but I am," said Toichi," oh but I am."

Picking up the pace once more Toichi grabbed Haruki's cock and began pumping his fist. Pressure fluxuating at each pump.

"So fucking sexy," Toichi said.

At that Haruki came having his sperm land on the tree while Toichi continued even more powerful thrusts until he came with a low groan in his throat. His breathing heave as he kissed Haruki.

_Not once did he actually look at me since I saw him_ thought Haruki_ what's with him today?_.

After the two recovered they returned to Uruhara's shop as if nothing happened, Toichi step into his room leaving Haruki by himself. Haruki was so confused and inside Toichi was boiling with anger about how he couldn't do anything.

Done...Poor Toi he was forced to bang the mean and evil Hazel btw sorry bout that but it made a perfect thing to do...Poor Haruki he's feeling hurt but anyways i am almost done there will be some more chapters still but i am almost done then i shall continue to Jinnosuke's tale :D anyway until next time.

Briar


	13. Chapter 13

just wanted to say alll in all i love my fans and if you ever wanna create some rad story bout toichi and haruki send it to me i wanna see it so im giving ya permission. i think i have 2 more chapters left and then i start jinnosuke's story but i will add more about toichi and haruki and it shall be called the untold tales of the espada boys


	14. Chapter 14

Rated t possible m so yeah

It was morning once again and Haruki went to check on Toichi before he went to train once more. No Toichi.

"Fucking asshole," grummbled Haruki.

His body ached from the harsh treatment but he was to furious to really care. So trying to stomp around wasn't as easy as it seemed. He also ached because he didn't really allow Orihime to heal him fully. He was early already at least. Heading to the training grounds he saw Orihime.

"Oh hi Haruki-kun," said Orihime.

"Hi," said Haruki," I was wonderin if ya could heal me please."

"Uh sure," said Orihime," that's what you get for not letting me fully heal you."

"Yeah I know," replied Haruki.

Orihime activated his powers and Haruki's eyes closed. He wanted to smash shit up for how Toichi was treating him. Asshole knew he wanted to fight, but decided to go solo.

"Haruki-kun what's wrong?" asked Orihime," you look so angry. It seems as if you might kill someone."

"Yeah," replied Haruki," yer son."

"What he do now?" asked Orihime.

"A lot," said Haruki.

Using sonido Toichi hip checked Haruki causing Haruki to punch Toichi.

"Aw why so pissy?" asked Toichi and wrapped his arm around Haruki, " thought you'd be happy to see me."

Haruki wrapped his arm around Toichi and then punched his stomach with much more force than before.

"Jerk," said Toichi.

_I deserve this_ Toichi thought _and so much more for my __uncontrollable betrayal._

"Lets chill for a while before training," offered Toichi.

"No," Hazel said.

Using her zanpakto she forced Toichi to move away.

"Where are you going?" asked Haruki.

Toichi continued to move forward as if he hadn't heard Haruki.

"Toichi?" asked Haruki.

Toichi disappeared and was unable to be sensed until Haruki felt immense spiritual pressure. It stunned Haruki.

"Toichi," whispered Orihime.

"Hazel," seethed Haruki.

Haruki was the first to leave and find Toichi. Standing beside Hazel of all people. Toichi leaned forward and began to kiss her. Peeking out his tongue they began to french kiss. Hazel pulled back.

"Not now," said Hazel.

"You bastard," said Haruki.

Toichi turned towards Haruki and raised his eyebrow. Haruki noticed almost immediately the strange look in Toichi's eyes. The one from the very day thirteen years ago.

"What did you do to him?" asked Haruki.

"Me?" asked Hazel innocently," well I did nothing. Maybe Toichi just now realized her prefers boobs over dicks and ass."

"Bullshit," said Haruki.

"Language," warned Hazel," I may have to punish you for your behaviour."

Behing Haruki now appear Uruyu, Chad, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Orihime.

"Don't you dare fucking interfere," siad Haruki," don't even think about it. Or so help me I will kill you."

More soul reapers now appeared at the scene. Rangiku, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika and the other assistant captains Kira and Hisagi.

"Oh my oh my what shall I ever do?" Hazel asked herself," oh I know."

Singing a song that only irritated Haruki Toichi attacked. The fight began. Great force was used and Orihime used the distraction to attack Hazel but Toichi was more quicker. Attacking his own mother with no remorse.

"Toichi stop this," ordered Orihime.

Orihime's voice didn't even phase Toichi forcing Hazel to laugh.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Grimmjow.

"It's been my plan for a while," said Hazel," I'd rather not explain it but people like you who lack intelligence would never guess why I am doing this. You see my ranking is an eleventh seat and I fight like one yet you see my strength at more of a third seats right. Yes, shocking I know and the purpose is I _want _people to think I'm weak. I'm stronger than you would ever imagine. I was suppose to fuck up your son Grimmjow, my sudden arrival did so but I was suppose to mess him up way before then. However that day in Soul Society when my zankpakto was used I was aiming for Haruki but it hit Orihime's little freak. I was suppose to make Haruki go berserk not that little weirdo."

"You bitch," said Orihime," swearing for the first time in her life.

"I'm not finished," said Hazel," you see I was only suppose to get one of your sons but I now have both."

"Sora is dead like his uncle," said Orihime in almost tears.

"No," said Hazel," you see you don't know the true powers of my zankpato i-"

Hazel was cut off by a sword stabbing through her chest forcing her to cough up blood. Though instead of pain there was a light laughter and Haruki looked up and saw not Hazel but he was now staring into the lively eyes of Toichi who was near tears.

"I...I," said Haruki.

Toichi being on the verge of tears as blood dribbled out of his mouth watched as Haruki was on the verge of tears. Toichi formed a smile and coughed up more blood but lightly chuckled as well.

"It hurts so much," said Toichi in a quiet voice," thank you for helping me."

Haruki hugged Toichi. It was a mirror image of waht happened to Haruki.

"Pull out the sword," said Toichi.

"You could die,' said Haruki.

Toichi snorted and then flinched," I'm not dieing from this you baka."

Haruki grimaced as he grabbed the hilt of his sword pulling it out making Toichi hiss out in pain.

"My my my such a pitiful sight," said Hazel," any who as I was saying I can create illusions like I just did so and I can control people hence why I sing a song and have my zankpakto send sound waves out. Ever wonder why Haruki was such a well behaved baby most of the time but then others cry and not stop? All me. I took over Sora and made you think he was dead. I have had him under control for all seventeen years. Used him as a sex slave for a while too. Great in bed. Not as great as Toichi though. Was always safe though; Right now Sora is in a trance and in soul society just waiting for my return."

"Bastard," said Haruki.

Just then a shield was ripped down. An almost exact replica of Toichi appeared but this one had purple eyes and tear streaks. An eyebrow piercing on his right eye brow and this person had angel bites not snake bites.

"You what? shrieked Sora.

"Oh it seems you are no longer under my control," said Hazel," well I guess I'll have to fix that now don't I."

"I've grown immune to that," sneered Sora," two faced bitch."

"S...Sora?" said Orihime.

Sora's head whipped to the voice.

"And who are _you?_" asked the voice.

"Your mom,"said Orihime," oh Sora I'm so happy."

Sora's face softened," Y...Your happy?"

"Of course I am," said Orihime," you were suppose to have died from sudden infant dead syndrome. I was sad and mourned for you."

Sora moved toward Orihime.

"It seems my plan is failing," said Hazel," oh Aizen, dear you can come out now."

Everyone seemed to have froze. Aizen was here.

"I just set him free not too long ago," said Hazel gleefully.

Aizen appeared coming out of a garganta. The two met and began to kiss.

"I've missed you," said Hazel.

"Sadly I have not," said Aizen and with that he stabbed her chest.

A shocked expression on Hazel's face as blood seeped out of her chest. Ripping out his sword painfully he pushed her away.

"You were a simple pawn in my game," said Aizen," without you I may have never gotten out."

Haruki clutched Toichi as he stared at Aizen for the first time. This man had the power to make Ichigo loose his soul reaper powers, this man could destryo everyone. Aizen smiled slyly and turned to everyone but his gaze mostly on Ichigo.

"You lowly ryoka boy," said Aizen," I'm surprised your still alive."

"I'm surprised your not a puddle of waste," countered Ichigo.

Haruki flashed stepped towards Orihime.

"Take him," said Haruki.

Toichi was gasping for air and his face had a great deal of pain.

"Don't...Heal...Me...With...You...Hair...Pins," Toichi gasped between words.

"What?" asked Orihime.

"I...Need...These...Scars," said Toichi,"I'll...Live."

"Okay," said Orihime with tears in her eyes.

Sora looked at his mother and at Toichi.

"Soul society isn't going to execute me?" asked Sora.

"No," said Orihime," I've already lost you, I'm not loosing you again. not ever."

"You don't have your damn espada this time," said Haruki," yet alone the power of the Hoguyoku."

"Yes but I'm still strong," said Aizen," and I'm glad to know my terror still lives on."

"And not many here have seen your shikai," said Haruki.

Haruki couldn't say more becasue just then a garganta opened. Everyone expect Neliel but when they looked it was Jinnosuke standing there in her release form. A smirk on her face.

"I've come to help," said Jinnosuke.

"Oh no!" gasped Orihime," Jinnosuke what have you done."

"I'm fine mom," said Jinnosuke.

"I have a sister," said Sora," I've always wanted siblings."

"Who's this?" asked Jinnosuke.

"Toichi's twin," replied Orihime.

Jinnosuke was amazed but turned her attention to Aizen. She went for an attack but grabbed her tail.

"Big mistake," said Jinnosuke.

Jinnosuke could both conduct electricity but since she was a snow fox she had control over ice as well. Using her claws she slashed Aizen's chest creating ice to form in his wound. Releasing herself from the grip she sonido'd away. Aizen no longer paralysed looked at his chest. Jinnosuke now regretted not adding and electric attack or even sinking her teeth in him.

"Nice trick little girl," said Aizen," but it'll take more than tricks to defeat me."

A senkaimon opened Revealing Byukuya, Kenpachi and a few other captains.

"Thank you for the message Captain Hitsuguya," siad Yamamoto.

Byukuya used shunpo to go to Orihime.

"I'm sorry I could not stop her," apologized Byukuya.

"What about Camilia and Tomoyo?" asked a concerned Rukia.

"They're fine," said Byukuya," Lieutenant Nano is watching them."

"Aizen," said Yamamoto," you are no match for us without the power of the Hogoyoku."

"Pft," said Aizen," you soul reapers are too confident of yourselves."

Toichi even though he was weak began to mutter a low incantation.

"Bakudo number 99 kin," said Toichi.

This was the first time Toichi ever tried such a high incantation for a captain. not a fourth seat like himself. He had the power but he'd never tried it before. Aizen was contained.

"Oh it appears I'm trapped," said Aizen.

It took a few struggles but after a moment Aizen was able to escape.

"But that was a brittle kido," said Aizen," not meant for such a lowly and weak mock arrancar."

"Fuck," muttered Haruki.

Haruki was both nervous and petrified.

"You're not alone," said Ichigo," we're here to fight him. All of us."

"Yeah," agreed Toshiro," like with Ichigo we will make sure you do not see his shikai."

"Get over here now," Orihime ordered Jinnosuke.

Sora watched as Toichi tried to get up.

"Stop," said Sora.

"I don't want to hurt any of you," said Toichi.

Toichi managed to escape his mother's grasp and move a farther distance away from them.

"_Erizo," _said Toichi.

" _dragón_ _del fuego. Inferno," _said Sora

"What are you doing?" asked Toichi.

"Helping you ass baka," said Sora.

This meant fire dragon. Hell. This was Sora's release form. Of course he knew of it only because besides sex Hazel would train him. A dragon was a rare release from. He grew wings, a tail, a mouth of a dragon and small claws compared to what Toichi had. Pain seared through Toichi's entire body as he strained himself into his release form. Spike drew out from his arms and his back as well as his claws forming. It hurt more than usually because he was weakened and unstable but it was the only way he could heal himself well enough to battle.

Aizen sighed," This is so unamusing. Plus Ulquiorra your son will die soon, his fluctuation power. Unstable. Once again another failed mock arrancar. Pathetic."

"Aizen," said a new voice.

The vizards appeared and a pissed of Hiyori as well.

"more failures," said Aizen," now only if there was a pathetic excuse named Tousen and Gin."

Yamamoto used his zankpoakto ability to ensnare them in a circle of fire. Orihime held tightly on to Jinnosuke. Everyone had their swords drawn. Ichigo, Toushiro and Haruki had bankai while Toichi, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were in their release form.

"Sohojo KuroRaiden," said Toichi.

_I shouldn't be doing this_ thought Toichi.

"Toichi," said a concerned Sora and Orihime.

"Stay out of this Toichi," said Haruki.

"Fuck off," snapped Toichi," your not alone and I'm fucking fine now."

Being the first to attack Toichi used hit sword but Aizen grabbed it.

"_un rayo de lluvia_," said Toichi.

Aizen was gone having Toichi quickly move in fear Aizen may deliver a killing blow. The sword slashed Toichi's back making Toichi gasp in pain. Sora moved forward quickly shooting out fire balls only to have Aizen dodge them with ease.

_We can win_ thought Toichi.

Rukia used Sode No Shirayuki's power but the ice only managed to hit Aizen's foot.

"Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," said Byukuya.

The petals moved with a swift and graceful motion slashing Aizen in a beautiful gore. Small amounts of blood came from Aizen's body.

hihiho zabimaru," said Renji.

Sending Zabimaru forward the snake hit Aizen forcing him through a few buildings.

"Renji!" shouted Orihime.

"What?" snapped Renji.

"Very well done Lieutenant Abari," said Aizen and clapped his hands.

A puzzled look formed on Renji's face. He thought he managed to attack Aizen. Spiritual pressure rose and it sent of a sense of anger.

"Aizen you bastard," said a seemingly hollow voice.

At first everyone suspected Ichigo to be wearing his hollow mask however they were wrong. It was Sora.

"You took everything from me," said Sora," friends, family...Love. Now you will perish."

"Sora no!" shouted Orihime.

"Quiet," snapped Sora," I want a real life and to gain that he must die by my or someone else's blade. I'm not a soul reaper and therefore can not be punished by Soul Society."

"Don't die Sora," said Orihime through tears.

Sora cocked his head in his mother's direction. A smirk placed on his face.

"Don't plan on it," said Sora.

Both Toichi and Sora attacked at the same time using _un rayo de lluvia_ _Dante's inferno_. Fire and lightning struck Aizen.

"_Gran rey cero_," said Grimmjow.

The possibilities of Aizen surviving that were slim to non. An attack of two hybrids and a high ranked espada. Dangerous. The waited patiently for the clear to smoke. Once it did it revealed Aizen with a tattered uniform. Barely hurt. Blood trickled down his forehead and he laughed.

"You are a failed mock arrancar you can not do anything to me," said Aizen.

"Getsuga tensho," said Ichigo.

Ichigo was wearing his hollow mask and attacked from behind. The attack struck Aizen sending him backwards into the ground. however Aizen turned around grasping the attack and moving it to the side causing a large explosion to occur. Hiroyi and Lisa went to attack Aizen but instead of landing a blow the two got struck down by Aizen's hand. Rose and Love caught the two and Hiyori only complained. Lisa was grateful somewhat.

_I can't be __afraid_ thought Toichi_ love is a liability but I don't care. I gotta be strong because even after I defeat Aizen someone stronger will appear. I have no time for fear. This next move I use will leave me out of the battle. _

Toichi began to mend together a cero with the power of Kuro and Raiden. It was his strongest move and maximum could be used twice every three four release form. He had trained hard for this.

"_Ultime gran rey cero_," said Toichi.

Shooting out the attack once it struck Aizen Toichi fell to his knee's. Jinnosuke managed to escape his mother's grasp to use sonido to reach Toichi.

"Toi!" cried Toichi.

A single tear slid down her cheek.

"Don't die Toi," said Jinnosuke and then in a weaker voice," please don't die Toi."

Toichi opened his eyes to look at his sister. His shaky hand reached up to wipe away the tear she shed.

"I'm not dieing," said Toichi and then looked to his mom," don't heal me. If you do I'll free myself."

"Why?" asked Orihime.

"I have my reasons," said Toichi," I'll live. I just need rest."

"Okay," said Orihime," I promise."

At that Toichi blacked out. Using the remaining energy to tell no one to heal him.

"Don't do it," said Jinnosuke," I'll stop you. You promised so don't break it."

"Why?" asked Orihime once again.

"He's hurting," said Jinnosuke," he's hurting bad. Not physically but emotionally. He feels like he betray you, Haruki and all of Soul society. Hazel mentioned using Sora as a sex slave and even said something bout Toichi being even better? Well what if it was true what if she did use him like that. That is why Toichi is being so hard on himself. Why he wants these scars. For him to remember his weakness. He will forever feel this pain and no amount of your powers will heal him. Only time and maybe never. Respect his wishes Mom for we can't do anything to really help him. He has to heal himself first before we can do anything."

Orihime smiled through her dried tears," You're so wise for someone so young. Now if you date anyone i will have high expectations for him since you're so smart."

"Mom," whined Jinnosuke ruining the moment.

Haruki began to mutter a low incantation so he could not draw attention to himself. He would attempt the same kido spell as Toichi.

"Bakudo number 99 kin," said Haruki.

Aizen was now bound.

"Heh you think this will hold me?" asked Aizen," Ulquiorra's pathetic excuse of a son couldn't."

"Oh but I'm _so_ much better at kido than him," said Haruki," now Ichigo.

"Getsuga tensho," said Ichigo.

"Scatter Senbonzakrua Kageyoshi," said Byukuya while in his bankai state.

"Baboon bone cannon," said Renji.

"Shigeru fire," said Orihime who could command her zankapkto without holding it.

"Growl Haneko," said Rangiku.

"Guncho Tsurara," said Toshiro.

"_Dante's inferno_," said Sora.

"Hado 33 sokatsui," said Rukia.

Grimmjow shot out missiles. The same one's that he used against Ichigo. Ulquiorra was in his release form and shot out an arrow.

"Scream Benihime," said Kisuke.

_When did he get here?_ thought Haruki.

Kenpachi moved forward and went to stab Aizen. Going into the smoke. No one new what went on until Orihime used Shigeru's wind powers. It revealed a sword through Kenpachi's abdomen.

"Bastard," said Kenpachi.

Grabbing Aizen's throat he used his second hand to rip out the sword. He laughed and threw Aizen towards the other soul reapers. He hated working in a group so he would attack Aizen before all the fun ended. Yamamoto attacking for once in a long time surrounded everyone in a cage of fire. Little flames fell around and Orihime watched as they fell from the sky. As did Haruki. He stared at Aizen.

"Sure brutes," said Aizen.

"I will kill you," said Haruki.

Kanpachi moved at first to attack. Haruki didn't want to get in his captain's fun but this was for Toichi. Moving forward he ignored the calls from Grimmjow and Ichigo. Ignored the fact that people didn't want him to kill. He didn't care if he lost his position as a soul reaper. He didn't like to kill but if something wasn't done they would never get any peace from Aizen. Someone would always try to free him. Dodging his captain and his look of displeasure Haruki managed to thrust his sword into Aizen's throat. Aizen stopped dead in his tracks. Kenpachi had been attacking so many times with such brute force that Aizen had only concentrated on him and the other's captain's reitsu's. Not bothering with the others. His eyes widened as blood came out and spread down his body.

"I hope you have a life so horrible in hell," said Haruki," because I've shown no mercy and I hope that Hell's will does so as well."

Haruki watched as Aizen's blood pooled out as he then fell to the ground and the last of his spiritual pressure disappeared. Haruki had made sure to hit his jugular. Other soul reapers went to confirm the fact that he was dead. It was finally over. Haruki wasn't happy about it. He had never killed a person but he was grateful. Grateful now because things could return to the way it was. Toichi would not live in fear of being controlled, Sora could be with his family again and Toichi and Haruki could love each other without the worry of being killed. Haruki stood still though until someone clasped his shoulder.

"It's over," said Grimmjow.

"I know," said Haruki.

Not over yet guys i think a few or one more chapter xD well i'll give you a preview to my next story for how it goes for jinnosuke.

Jinnosuke Shiefler at age sixteen. The same age her brother fell in love. It has been eight years since the Aizen incident. Toichi and Haruki are well captain and Ichigo Kurosaki her uncle now was now residingi n Soul society after dieing two years ago from a car accident. he was captain of squad 5. Toichi and Haruki are married yet not by certificate sense because they thought it was dumb. Now Jinnosuke wants to help them. Offering them a baby. Eventually the two agree and during her pregnacy she deals with love of her friend Tsuna Ishida who she hasn't seen for couple years. Confusion runs through her as he is uncertain and scared. Avoiding him as much as possible. she can't admit her feelings and he can't admit his just yet. Only because he suspects her to already be married.


	15. Chapter 15

Weeks had passed since the attack of Hazel and Aizen. Toichi laid practically comatosed in a sense. It took him a month before his first response. It was a couple days before Haruki's birthday. His only response was that he looked at Haruki for an instant before turning away and closing his eyes. Afterwards Toichi would wake up in hte middle of the night occasionally experiencing pains. Haruki usually slept beside Toichi at night so when it first occurred Haruki tried to comfort him but Toichi began sleep talking telling him no to let go and was badmouthing himself and how he was a asshole and he deserved to die. Orihime ran in and was comforted. Haruki ahd a theory it was becasue he had done nothing to hurt his mother and the fact that Toichi was a complete Momma's boy. It hurt Haruki in a sense that Toichi was completely fine with his mother. Yet while Haruki thought that the reason why Toichi really avoided Haruki was shame. Toichi was ashamed of himself still. He believed he was weak and didn't want to face Haruki. Everyone stopped visiting Toichi after a few weeks except his mother, Haruki and Ulquiorra. Jinnosuke was too preoccupied by her brother Sora. They seemed even closer than Toichi and Jinnosuke were. Toichi awoke a few more times but continued to ignore everyone by pretending to be asleep. The pain was unbearable but this is what he wanted, what he deserved. Turning around late at night he would cry in shame. Silent tears staining his face. Once when Toichi was somewhat awake Haruki wrapped his arms around Toichi hugging him. Anger flared through the rise in Toichi's spiritual pressure but he ended up stopping to wrap his arms around his waist as pain struck him deeply.

"Stop it, let go!" croaked Toichi.

_He's been crying_ thought Haruki.

Moving away Haruki had left the room for once besides fora shower. Orihime usually brought his food to him. Toichi was in his own room in soul society since the reshie was pure there. Moving an arm to his secret stash Toichi pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. He felt as if he were a sloth and cried out silent pains of protest as he sat up and moved to the window. Most of his weight was on the window sill. His body shook from weakness. He was force fed through a tube because he refused to admit being awake to anyone.

"Gonna bleed out again," Toichi whispered to himself.

He had bled out many times from his night terrors and pains. Inhaling the smoke from the cigarette Toichi coughed violently and had the smoke escape. Toichi heard footsteps and sensed Haruki's spiritual pressure. There was a faint knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" asked Haruki.

_I want to be left alone_ Toichi thought

"Sure," Toichi whispered without hesitation.

_Hate myself for this_ thought Toichi.

Haruki was hesitant since it was not even five minutes ago that Toichi had worsened. At moments his spiritual pressure was fine and then the next it went wacky. He wasn't loosing his powers that was for sure. He was just so weak that he was unstable at the moment. While he slept sometimes he'd have really high pressure shaking the entire house. Jinnosuke said that some of the soul reapers were complaining about it. Haruki was wondering though if Toichi noticed.

_You baka_ thought Haruki_ you should of never used your release form AND bankai at such a weak time._

"Can I bum a smoke?" asked Haruki.

Groaning at the movement Toichi held a cigarette out. Haruki took it and stood beside Toichi.

"Can I touch you?" asked Haruki.

"No," whispered Toichi in a sad voice.

This hurt Haruki hearing the sadness in Toichi's voice. Toichi crushed the cigarette. It was only half of a benson and hedge's deluxe anyways. Moving to his bed slowly he laid down and wrapped the covers over himself.

"I've been awake too long," said a tiresome Toichi.

Passing out once again Haruki finished his cigarette and crushed it then moved to Toichi. Moving the hair out of Toichi's face he heard the faint breathing that revealed strain. Haruki leaned forward and kissed Toichi's lips slightly. A single tear sliding down the side of his face on his nose and trickled to Toichi and down his cheek.

"I love you," whispered Haruki," get better soon...Please."

More weeks had passed and Toichi barely woke up after he spoke to Haruki. Toichi had no idea what the day was. Looking at his room it seemed like Christmas time. Getting out of bed he was surprised at the lack of pain. His legs wobbled as he moved. Looking down at his body he noticed his skinny jeans were like blue jeans. Very baggy especially around his hips. There was a belt on his dresser so as he slowly moved forward he put it on. Moving his shirt which was also too small he noticed the scar from being stabbed. Wrapping his arms around his waist he felt insecure. Not because of his weight but because of his weakness. He heard the stories while he "slept". Jinnosuke mostly talked about Sora, his mother tried coaxing him to awaken nadhis father was silent and seldom spoke. Leaving his room he moved down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Surprise!" shouted a bunch of people.

"What? Holy crap it's Toichi!" said a voice.

Toichi looked down at the floor and immediately Sora was at his side.

"Want help?" asked Sora.

Toichi leaned into Sora as Sora wrapped his arm around Toichi's waist. Everyone was silent.

"This is a party," said Toichi," don't let me being here spoil it."

"Well..." began Izuru," it's actually for you and Haruki...We just never thought you'd be awake for it. Sorry."

Haruki entered the room.

"What the?" said a surprised Haruki at the amount of Soul reapers in the room.

"Surprise," said a cheerful Hanataro

All the captains, Lieutenants and some thirds seats and other soul reapers were in the room. They didn't phase Haruki though as he walked up to Toichi.

"I'll help you," offered Haruki.

"No thanks," said Sora as he held Toichi.

"Excuse me?" asked Haruki.

"You're excused," said Sora.

"Oh fuck you," said an angered Haruki," I didn't ask _you_, Sora. _I _asked _Toichi."_

_"_Well considering he never talked to you or was really awake I don't believe you've helped," said Sora.

"Yeah cause he's always been awake to talk to you," snapped Haruki.

What Sora had said pissed Haurki off even more.

"Well guess what," said Haruki," while _you_ played slace to that bitch. _I _was helping out Toichi."

"Fuck you," said Sora.

"Sorry I don't do twins," sneered Haruki," plus if you were so "trapped" as you say why didn't you try to escape? Maybe you weren't ever free of Hazel."

"I wasn't strong enough!" shouted Sora," until Toichi came I wasn't strong enough to escape."

Some nerve was hit and Haruki snapped. Toichi saw it coming and quickly moved in front of Sora. Haruki's fist had already snapped forward and hit Toichi forcing him backwards. Flying into Sora he was knocked over as Toichi continued to move and hit the wall. Slumping to the floor rubble landed on his head. Blood dribbled down his nose and his head hurt.

"Toichi," said Haruki," oh God I'm so fucking sorry I didn't mean to hit you.. I only wanted to hit Sora."

Leaning against the wall Toichi propelled himself up. He planned on going back upstairs. Everyone was silent.

_ I deserve this. I'm such an emo bitch. Moping about. Being depressed._ thought Toichi.

Passing Haruki no one spoke until one soul reaper from squad nine did.

"Are you okay Captain Shiefler-San?"

Toichi's back was faced to the lowly ranked seated officer. Anger flared through him. Quickily turning to the boy he glared at him.

"What did you just say?" asked Toichi threw clenched teeth and then keeled over clutching his stomach and he coughed.

Yoroichi smirked," Now this is interesting."

The lowly soul reaper left for a second and then came back showing Toichi the uniform. Toichi could now stand and look at the kid.

"S..S...See," studdered the boy," this party is celebrating you captain's acceptance. We waited and we were announcing it."

Toichi was still angry but he gently took the uniform.

"Fine," said Toichi," I accept."

Kira Izuru moved to Haruki holding out one for him. Which he took as well.

"I don't plan on betraying you," said Haruki," I plan to help this squad through thick and thin."

"Thank you Sir," said Izuru.

Haruki sent Sora a heated glare before he left. The first place he went was Toichi's room.

"Hey Captain,' said Haruki and playfully nudged him.

"I don't deserve this," said Toichi.

Toichi's nose bleed stopped. Haruki turned him around. Pulling Toichi into his arms he used his hand to tilt up Toichi's head gently pressing his lips to Toichi's. One arm snapped around Toichi's waist.

"I love you," whispered Haruki against Toichi's lips.

"What?" asked Toichi.

"Do I have to say it again?" asked Haruki and laughed," I LOVE you."

A smile appeared on Toichi's face. It seemed like a long time that Toichi had ever smiled. Toichi kissed Haruki back.

"I love you too," said Toichi

Things weren't perfect but Toichi was somewhat happy. He didn't care that his nose was broken and hurted like a bitch, that his best friend and brother hated each other. He loved Haruki and vice versa.

"You know it's new years eve, ne," said Haruki.

_Be happy_ thought Toichi.

"Then lets have some fun," said Toichi and tried to pull away.

Haruki shook his head," we're walking down like this. Don't care what people think. I'm a captain for fucks sake. They gotta respect me."

Toichi laughed. Another thing that seemed to him that happened oh so long ago. Walking downstairs smiling and in their captains uniforms Toichi saw his own assistant captain.

"Captain Shiefler-san," said Hisagi.

"Toichi," said Toichi.

"Toichi," repeated Hisagi," thank you for accepting our squad by accepting being our captain."

"It's no biggie," said Toichi," soooo we gonna party since it's new years eve?"

"Hell yeah!" said Rangiku," I brought so much sake."

Toichi wanted to drink so badly.

"And how did you do so without me noticing?" asked a slightly annoyed Toshiro.

"I uhhh," said Rangiku.

"What ever," said Toshiro,' anything broken is coming out of YOUR salary and your salary alone."

"Aw Captain but why?" asked Rangiku.

"Because you brought the alcohol," said Toshiro.

"Fine," huffed Rangiku.

Orihime moved to Toichi showing concern in her eyes for her son.

"Can I heal you nose?" asked Orihime," it breaks my heart to seeyou injured."

"Onwy mwy nowse," said Toichi.

Using her powers Orihime managed to place Toichi's nose back in to place and Ulquiorra appeared so Toichi could clean his face with a cloth.

"Thanks," said Toichi," to be honest that was the only pain I felt today. I feel better now."

"I'm glad to hear that," said Orihime.

Toichi was now completely healed. His nose not his entire body. He still had the pains of his battle with Aizen.

"Go drink," offered Orihime," have some fun. I'll make sure you don't embarrass yourself."

"uh," replied Toichi," thanks?"

"It's kind of like a gift," said Orihime," a one time thing. The only thing is, is you gotta wake up early tomorrow. 5:00 am to be precise. I want to enjoy Christmas as a family."

"Aw Mom," said Toichi," love you no matter what."

Toichi was still in his Harukis' arms and moved to hug his mother and she hugged back.

"Now go enjoy yourself," said Orihime," and be safe."

Right away Rangiku ran up to Toichi and Haruki handing them beverages. At first Toichi was hesitant. Sipping little by little while Haruki drank the majority of his drinks in a quick amount of time. Toichi on the other hand did no plan to abuse his mothers kindness like most would.

"Let loose," said Rangiku," learn to have fun."

"I'm not really in the party mood," admitted Toichi.

"Aw stop acting like Captain Kuchiki," complained Rangiku.

"What about me?" asked

A startled Rangiku jumped at the apperance of squad 6 captain Byukuya Kuchiki. She began to fumble on her words.

"Uh..N..Nothing Captain," said Rangiku.

"That is what I thought," said the captain.

Old man Yamamoto then walked up to both Toichi and Haruki.

"I have a captains meeting tomorrow at six," said teh head captain.

Toichi knew that when new captains arrived there was a little captains meeting for it. He also knew not to be tardy. Toichi had wondered why all the captains where here but after congradulations from a few of the captains who were not such snobs left. There was a few left but the majority decided they had better things to be in the presence of them. Most lieutenants like the ones from squad one, two, four, eight, eleven and twelve left. Rukia joined her brother as well. To satisfy Rangiku's constant nagging of Toichi not having any fun Toichi finished his drink in one go.

"Happy?" asked Toichi.

"Yes," anwsered Rangiku and gave him a strange drink.

"I'm going out for a smoke," Toichi muttered to himself.

Heading outside the door with Haruki the two leaned against the wall outside. Pulling out a cigarette for himself and Haruki he lit it up. This was the nice stuff that was expensive that Haruki barely got. Typically they smoked Viceroy or Accord but Toichi hated the taste. He enjoyed the fine tabacco that costed more than eight bucks in American currency. He enjoyed Peter Jackson, Export A, an occasional Canadian Classic White, and Benson and Hedges black. Sucking in the smoke of the export A red the smoke swirled around his mouth before he exhaled. Haruki leaned forward and kissed Toichi's neck in between drags. Each kiss sending heated chills throughout his body.

"Stop Haruki," pleaded Toichi.

Haruki pouted," But I thought ya loved meh."

"You drunk," stated Toichi.

"No your drunk," countered Haruki

"Lets just head inside afterwards," offered Toichi.

Haruki kissed Toichi's lips," I like that idea."

"Not in the bedroom," Toichi said.

"Yer not even drunk," said Haruki and sighed," you need to let loose."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" asked Toichi.

"'Cause you look like your going to kill someone," replied Haruki.

"I don't mean to," said Toichi and looked down at the ground.

He had a sullen look on his face.

"Look happy," said Haruki," we all like it better when ya smile. Plus ya look so much more sexy."

Toichi laughed and leaned into Haruki as he took a drag.

"So comfy," said Toichi.

Toichi kissed Haruki's neck.

"Love ya," mumbled Toichi.

"Mmm love you too," said Haruki," lets go get some sake."

"Sure," said Toichi.

Standing up the two were unaware of Sora creeping in the shadows. He wasn't sad or angry about the fact that his brother was walking off with another man. Instead he was happy for his brother.

Once Toichi and Haurki entered the house he saw Ikakku and lieutenant Iba arguing about who finished the sake. They were about to start rock, paper, scissors to determine the fighting position.

"There's more," sang Rangiku.

Toichi grabbed on of the glasses Rangiku held and began to drink it feeling the alcohol slide down his throat. The taste repulsed him. His face squinting.

"Nasty," whispered Toichi.

Handing his drink to Haruki, Toichi moved away to find a bottle of whiskey. Taking the entire bottle.

"Hey!" complained the captain of squad 8.

"There is till a lot somewhere else," said Toichi.

"Oh yeah," said the captain in realization.

The soul reapers where really enjoying themselves. Captains preferred to keep their dignity which was probably because they never drank or partied.

_Maybe they are testing us and the squad 8 captain isn't really drunk _Toichi thought _ Haruki will be watched by me I guess._

Toichi drank from the bottle of whiskey and moved down to sit in a chair. He handed the bottle to Haruki.

"Here," said Toichi.

"Nu uh drink some more," said Haruki.

Placing the bottle in Toichi's hand, Haruki forced him to drink. After a few seconds Toichi pulled it away. The alcohol now finished.

"Don't want anymore," said Toichi

Yawning Toichi leaned into Haruki.

"You can't fall asleep now," said Haruki.

"I'm not," said Toichi.

"You've been asleep too long," said Haruki.

"I know," admitted Toichi.

"I've missed you," said Haruki.

"I'm sorry," apologized Toichi..

Toichi's arms wrapped around Haruki's waist.

_He's so thin_ thoughtHaruki _ how does he have the power to do anyhting. His skin is so pale more pale than usual. His skin is grey like. Poor Toichi._

Rustling Toichi's hair Haruki tried to avoid dwelling on those thoughts. Soon enough Toichi fell asleep with his head on Haruki's lap. This made Haruki smile. He wasn't moving for a while. Eventually everyone died down and passed out in weird positions. It was around four in the afternoon. Orihime went tot Toichi and smiled.

"Who would have thought he was such a light wieght," said Orihime.

"He's just tired," said Haruki," he's never awake this long or active."

"Oh no Haruki your wrong," said Orihime," I've know that he's been awake more than he appears."

"What?" said Haruki in a weaker voice than he meant to have.

Orihime hugged Haruki feeling bad knowing that that information must have stung.

"It's not like that," said Orihime," he was ashamed and he needed time to think. He told me everything and it broke my heart hearing it. I even had to patch up his wounds not using my powers because they opened. He told me how he wanted people to punish him. How he wanted them to hurt him badly for betraying everyone. He um...Well he was even forced to have sex with Hazel numerous times in the one say he disappeared. She also used Sora as well. The day he disappeared he had sex with her and later on when you called me and he was with you Hazel forced him to have..Man sex with you."

_And it was amazing _thought Haruki.

"Does that mean Hazel always controlled Toichi?" asked Haruki.

"I don't think so," said Orihime," and even if she did look at how he's holding on to you. He cares for you. Hazel never controlled his emotions only his actions."

Haruki leaned forward and kissed Orhime's cheek. She was the only female to show real kindess to him. She never insulted him or teased him. Only treated him like her own.

"You're the best," said Haruki," always have been the Mom I've never had. I am forever in your debt."

"Your welcome," said Orihime," but you owe me nothing. Now I must clean up this mess. Ulquiorra can you carry Toichi to bed?"

Ulquiorra came forward and piked up his son in his arms.

"He's lighter than I thought," said a confused Ulquiorra.

Toichi stirred and finally woke," what's going on?"

"You're going back to bed," said Ulquiorra.

Toichi's eyes snapped open at the thought revealing fear.

"Let me go," protested Toichi and weakly tried to get free.

"The bed won't kill you," said Ulquiorra.

"Let me go," repeated Toichi continuing to struggle weakly at first.

His struggled seized once he saw the look in his fathers' eyes. What he saw was concern. Emotion. Toichi looked dwon and became silent. He became limp and docile. Ulquiorra squeezed Toichi. Hugging his son.

"I'm glad your awake," said Ulquiorra," you were easier to carry as a child though."

"But not as fun, ne?" said Toichi.

Ulquiorra rustled Toichi's hair," not as fun."

"I'll walk if you want," offered Toichi.

"Your light," said Ulquiorra," you need your strength. You've lost a lot of weight. Everything is so baggy on you. Your soul reaper duties are off for a while except that captains meeting. Those you should attend. Me and your Mom while having you raise your spiritual pressure will try the family things we missed out so much on. We;ll involve Sora too."

Toichi looked at his father.

"how long will this take?" asked Toichi.

"A month to gain weight, build muscle and regain spiritual pressure," said Ulquiorra," we even got weight machines for different muscles. You'll get strong in no time."

Toichis' eyes saddened," I won't be as strong as I used to. I reached my limits and went over. If I can do everything I once did it will be a miracle. _ultima gran rey cero _may not even be possible again, or bankai while in my release state. You know when I was asleep I learned it was Hazel messing with my inner world. I'm fine now but as a captain I need strength and I can't just leave my subordinates captainless for a month. I don't care what you say I'm going to do my duties once a month and if it's really important I'll allow assistant captain Hisagi show up. It's selfish not to help them.

Ulquiorra smiled, a smile usually only given to his mother.

"I'm so proud of you," said Ulquiorra," your Mom can inform your lieutenant later."

"Wilk do _Captain_ Shiefler," said Orihime and laughed.

"Mom," whined Toichi," it's captain Toichi or Toichi."

"We've got to put him to bed now Orihime," said Ulquiorra.

Orihime pouted," I haven't talked to him for so long. I miss him."

"Lets have him well rested for tomorrow so we can terrorize him," offered ulquiorra.

"But I have to write up a report," said Toichi.

"Haruki already did it," said Orihime.

"But he hates doing that kind of stuff," said Toichi.

"I was being nice, baka!" Haruki shouted from the kitchen.

Toichi was on the second floor. Ulquiorra took Toichi to his room and place him on his bed. He once again gave Toichi a hug.

"I loe you Toichi," said Ulquiorra," I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like I wanted to from such people like Hazel or Aizen."

"It's okay," said Toichi," I hold no grudge."

"I'm not upset about what happened," said Ulquiorra," you were controlled and manipulated leaving you unable to control yourself."

"But I wasn't on the inside," said Toichi," I couldn't control my actions but I could think freely. Feel pain, sadness and even unwanted lust. I never lusted for her but she managed to make my body do so. It's basically rape. I wish Haruki hated me and punched me harder. I wish he went for Sora a second time so I could feel the pain I deserved.'

Ulquiorra's face had both a mixture of pain and anger.

"You're a captain," began Ulquiorra, "obviously no one saw it as treason. Your still accepted by Soul society. No one is angry at you."

Ulquiorra then frowned and kissed Toichi's forhead.

"Rest and I'll see you in the morning," said Ulquiorra.

Toichi nodded his head and watched as his father left. Ulquiorra stopped at the door and nodded his head. A confused look was placed on Toichi's face. his question was answered when Haruki entered the room.

"Yo," said Haruki.

"Hey," said Toichi.

Haruki moved forward slowly and then sat on Toichi's bed. Toichi grabbed Haruki and brought him to sit between his legs. He was growing still. Haruki was not. Toichi kissed Haruki's neck. Haruki turned to face Toichi cupping his face. Haruki leaned forward to lightly kiss Toichi's lips and in return Toichi kissed back. Toichis' arms wrapped around Haruki's waist. Toichi titled his head down. Shame still haunting him. Haruki grabbed Toichi's face forcing him to look into Haruki's eyes. Toichi looked down once again.

"Look at me," commanded Haruki.

Slowly looking up beautiful luminous yellow eyes met crimson red. Toichi feared to see anger but instead he saw concern.

"I told you I love you," said Haruki," I'm not mad at you, ya baka."

"But I fucked your mom," said Toichi.

"Not by your own will," said Haruki.

"A..and I fucked you," said Haruki.

Haruki shivered at the thought of pleasure," And it felt so fucking good. Now I knew something was off even when you did so because you didn't once look at me. You never really acknowledged me. So besides that I believe you had some compassion for me. Even as you attacked me I sensed hesitation. I don't want you thinking all I want is sex from you. I just wanna sleepin bed."

Toichi looked at him.

Haruki chuckled and slid off Toichi's uniform.

"Yer wearing that to bed," said Haruki against Toichis' lips," I like the idea knowing I get to fuck a captain."

Toichi chuckled," Ya I like the idea too _Captain _Jagaerjaques."

"_Captain _Shiefler," said Haruki.

Taking off Toichi's cloths Toichi was now in his boxers. Haruki placed on his captain's uniform on Toichi. With quick speed Haruki freed himself of clothing. Pulling Toichi into his arms he placed the covers over them. Haruki fell asleep with ease while Toichi laid in bed for a while. Tears that he wanted to shed did not. He was sad. Soon enough sleep took over but instead pf a face of sorrow his face had on of happiness.

Woo eh a long time since I've updated. my laptop is fixed. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Story aint over yet :D got a few more chapters left

Until next time, Briar


	16. Chapter 16

Warning sex scene. If ya no like then oh well skip it but if ya ddidn't like it then i dont really understand the purpose of reading SMPR since its man sex *smiles widely*

"Toichi," called a voice," Tooooiiiiiicccchhhiii."

Closing his eyes even more Toichi clutched on to what ever he was holding.

"Come back next year," grumbled Toichi.

"Ow ya baka yer actually hurting me," said Haruki.

"Sorry," mumbled a sleepy Toichi.

"If you don't get up I'll get your father," warned Orihime.

Opening his eyes Toichi stared at his mother making her laugh.

"Sorry, but you do need to walk up. it's five and I told you I would wake you up. we're celebrating Christmas," said Orihime.

"But I didn't get you anything," said Toichi.

"The fact that you're alive is the greatest gift," said Orihime,"Jinnosuke watched me like a hawk so I wouldn't heal you. It broke my heart to see you like that. It's a miracle you even have your powers still."

"Guess I'm just lucky," said Toichi.

"Now get dressed," said Orihime," I already kicked out the soul reapers last night and they weren't to pleased."

Toichi laughed,"okay."

Orihime left the two and Haruki groaned.

"Fucking hangovers," grumbled Haruki.

"You wanna borrow some of my cloths?" offered Toichi knowing Haruki would if he could walk around in his boxers, shirtless.

"If I can fight into the excuse of fabric you call pants," said Haruki and chuckled.

Sitting up Toichi had help from Haruki and was grateful since his pain was still there. Making it to the dresser, Toichi put on new boxers after removing his old ones along with removing his captains uniform. Toichi placed that on the top of his dresser. Still in his boxers Toichi was pressed up against his dresser as Haruki began to kiss him. Arching into the kiss Toichi's hands grabbed the back of Haruki's hair as he kissed back. His mouth slightly opening as he felt Haruki's tongue slide in. Toichi suppressed the pain for he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Love you,' whispered Toichi.

"I love you too," said Haruki and nipped on Toichi's lip.

Toichi sighed regretting what he was about to say.

"We better get dressed," said Toichi.

"Aw why?" asked Haruki," I wanna enjoy you some more."

"I don't want someone walking in on us," said Toichi.

Haruki sighed heavily," Fine. You're no fun."

"Not yet," said Toichi and winked.

Ignoring the inappropriate comment Haruki made Toichi tried to move but almost fell on his face. Thankfully Haruki caught Toichi.

"Whoops," said Toichi and blushed slightly.

"Don't want you out for another month," said Haruki.

Getting out of Haruki's arms Toichi was more careful as he searched for pants. He found his favorite pants. They were white and black plaid pants. His second favorite were his white and black zebra stripped skinny jeans. Toichi noticed that his pants were baggy on him. Frowning at that Toichi noticed he must have lost at least thirty lbs.

_I need to get a belt _Toichi thought to himself.

Finding a t-shirt Toichi placed it on over his head. It was black with no designs or logos. Haruki just barely fit into what he called Toichi's hell pants. The ones he wore was black with zippers on it with straps and studs. As well as a green was a hamberger and a hotdog on it. The burger said moo! and teh hotdog said oink!. Toichi knew that Haruki had always wanted to steal that shirt from him.

"Fucking hate these pants," Haruki said," man it's suicide for when you get a hard on."

"Yeah I know," muttered Toichi," now lets go."

Walking out of the room the Toichi had Haruki flashstep them to the living room. Toichi had tried once but barely made it anywhere. Everyone sat down around the tree and Jinnosuke ran to hug Toichi.

"Toi!" said Jinnosuke.

"Easy Jinnosuke," said Ulquiorra," he's still recovering."

Toichi hugged back before picking her up in her arms. He grunted and his arms shook but he managed.

"C'mon sit down _Captain_," said Jinnnosuke.

"Just call me Toichi," said Toichi," jeez being captain isn't that great."

"Yeah it is," said Jinnosuke," it means your really strong. I wish I was one."

"I think they're saving squad 5 for Ichigo and when he dies," said Orihime.

"He can't control his spiritual pressure very well," said Jinnosuke.

"But he follows what he believes to be right," said Orihime," he'd die for anyone. The true traits of a captain."

Jinnosuke pouted but then looked at her mother," Can we open presents now? I've been good and have been waiting forever."

"Yes, now we can open them," said Orihime.

Sora was handed a present and he had a shocked expression on his face.

"We didn't know what you liked so we mixed it up,' said Orihime.

"I'm sure I'll love it mother," said Sora," you're so kind so you'll know just the right things to get."

"Thanks Sora," said Orihime.

A few presents were handed to Toichi as well. He hesitated as he held the box.

_It ain't gonna explode baka_ thought Toichi.

Tearing off the wrappign paper Toichi saw Fall out 3 game.

"Thanks mom,' said Toichi.

As presents were handed around Toichi felt guilty for not being able to offer anyone anything. Jinnosuke would switch from being in Toichi's lap to Sora's. It hurt to know that the relationship he had with his sister was more to her favour of Sora. Though Toichi mainly thought of other things than that. He talked to himself in his mind. That way no one could hear what he was saying.

"Oi Toichi!" called Haruki.

"Yeah?" asked a startled Toichi.

"Wanna cookie?" asked Haruki.

"Sure," said Toichi

Grabbing a gingerbread man Toichi slowly nibbled on it. Haruki wrapped an arm around Toichi and Jinnosuke didn't appear to notice and even if she did she didn't seem to care. Once all the presents were open Orihime went to grab a garbage bag and began to clean up the mess. She had taken many photos as well. Sora didn't seem to mind but it somewhat irritated Toichi. He wasn't very photogenic. Thank God he wasn't going to be a male model. Toichi knew Haruki would be better at it though. They both had smoking bodies but when Toichi looked at himself in the mirror he didn't feel good about himself. Knowing that his eyes were red automatically made him think evil. If he had eyes like Sora or his mothers he would be less nitpicky about his looks. What pissed Toichi off though was those Twilight groopies asking if he were a vampire. So the fact that he had a pale skin was another down fall. At times Toichi even thought about getting a slight tan. nothing too major or people would be awestruck and Toichi hated drawing attention to was the polar opposite to Haruki.

_I need to be more positive_ thought Toichi _I'm alive, in love and things are finally going good to me._

"Toichi are you alright?" asked Orihime.

Toichi had to think about that for a second.

"Tired," replied Toichi," but not so tired as to want to sleep."

"How can you sleep for so long yet be so tired?" asked Jinnosuke

"My body has been working hard," said Toichi," been working on healing my body. Stabilizing my spiritual pressure. I really did a number on my body."

Jinnosuke harshly elbowed her brother.

"Ow!" groaned Toichi.

"Jinnosuke Ella Shiefler why did you do that to you brother?" asked Ulquiorra.

"He was reckless," said Jinnosuke," he was being an idiot. He could have died and we'd never see him again. He should learn to be more careful."

Ulquiorra picked up his daughter, holding Jinnosuke in his arms.

"Honey we all die sometimes," said ulquiorra,' thats why we cherish every moment with our loved ones, especially in your line of work. You never know when you'll die. It could be today, it could be tomorrow."

"Sorry Toi I didn't mean to hurt you," apologized Jinnosuke.

"It's okay," said Toichi," I'm fine it only hurts a little.'

"Good," said Jinnosuke.

"Shut up or I'll complain about it hurting," said Toichi.

"Don't be a jerk Toi,' said Jinnosuke and got out of her fathers arms to sit in Toichi's lap.

Toichi grew tiresome of the argument. It was nettle some and something Toichi didn't feel like dealing with it.

"Can I sit in the chair?" asked Toichi.

"You're not a guest here," said Orihime,' you can sit wherever you want."

It was a strain for Toichi to lift his sister up but he picked her up because he didn't want to drop her.

"Haruki can you help me up?" asked Toichi.

"Sure," said Haruki.

"Are you implying that I'm fat?" asked Jinnosuke.

"No," said Toichi,' I'm weak so your not as easy to pick up anymore."

"He's got a point," piped in Orihime," so don't be offended Jinnosuke.'

"Kay," said Jinnosuke.

Haruki wrapped his arm around Toichi's waist and helped him to the chair. Toichi thanked him.

"You're welcome," said Haruki.

When Toichi sat down he moaned.

"Feels so good,' said toichi.

Haruki snickered having Toichi's face go red.

"Pervert," said Toichi.

"You know it," said Haruki and winked.

"Behave Haruki,"said Orihime," your dad and Ichigo are were here yesterday...I wonder where they went"

Ichigo came down the stairs with Grimmjow. Grimmjow was scowling and complained while he carried the presents. Toichi and Haruki's gaze left but Jinnosuke's stayed on the presents.

"Oh there you are," said Orihime," you're late."

"Sorry," apologized Ichigo," we slept in and then realized some of the gifts weren't wrapped."

"And I thought you were doing something else," said Haruki and laughed.

"Yeah you wish," said Grimmjow.

Toichi grabbed Haruki's waist and had Haruki land on his lap.

"Off!" said Toichi," man you're fat."

"I am NOT fat," protested Haruki.

"Your right," said Toichi," your obese."

"Your lucky you're injured," said Haruki.

Toichi rolled his eyes and smiled. He still felt that heavy weight of guilt on his shoulders but he decided to try and not ruin the day. Haruki kissed the side of his head

"Hey Jinn-Jinn," said Toichi.

"Yeah?" asked Jinnosuke.

"My gift from me to you is you can go in my room and pick two things to keep," said Toichi," no game consoles, games that you know you can't play or gifts I previously received."

Jinnosuke's face lit up and she jumped on Toichi to hug him.

"Jinnosuke you're going to hurt him," said Orihime.

jinnosuke loosened her grip,"...Oops."

The only reason Haruki wasn't hurt was because he had moved once he saw Jinnosuke's facial expression.

"Ow!" groaned Toichi.

"Sorry," apologized Jinnouske.

"Go get your gift,' said Toichi.

"That was nice of you,' said Orihime.

"It's the only thing I can really give her," said Toichi.

Haruki sat back down on Toichi. You could hear Jinnosuke stomping down the stairs. she had one of Toichi's old leather jackets on. She'd be able to wear it as a teeanger but it didn't really fit her just yet. She also wore his biker boots.

"Boots were a gift," said Toichi,' put 'em back. Plus they still fit me."

Jinnosuke ran back upstairs and returned with a pair of boots that she called Frankenstein boots.

"I got you something too,' said Jinnosuke.

Throwing a box at Toichi he barely caught it. Once he did Toichi began to open it and once he did his gift was revealed. A necklace with a pendant in the shape of a tear drop. Said tear drop was made out of glass and Toichi noticed all the swirling he looked at them he sensed his mother, father, Jinnosuke, Haruki, Sora, Ichigo, and surprisingly Grimmjow's spiritual pressure.

"How'd you do this?" asked Toichi.

"Captain Kurotsuchi," replied Jinnosuke.

"What did he want in exchange?" asked Orihime.

"Experimentation," replied Jinnosuke not fully thinking through her anwser.

"I'll kill him," growled both Toichi and ulquiorra.

"Not like that,' said Jinnosuke," if he did that I wouldn't be here today. What he did was get a few blood samples, ask a few questions on us hybrids, and monitored my spiritual pressure. I had Lieutenant Abarai with me."

Toichi looked at his sisters gift. He didn't want to talk off his necklace he currently wore because his mother had given it to him and he had worn it since he was young around the age of two. He didn't want to hurt his mothers feelings but he didn't want to hurt his sisters feelings by not wearing the necklace.

"Go on put it on," encouraged Orihime

Removing his previous necklace Toichi placed on his new one. The tear drop was between his pecs and he could feel the love in the reitsu swirling above his chest.

"Thanks Jinn," said Toichi.

"Your welcome," said Jinnosuke.

The rest of the day consisted of open presents from Grimmjow and Ichigo, eating snacks and talking. During the middle of it Toichi even managed to have a short nap but that was rudely interrupted by Jinnosuke. When he woke up Toichi had gained a slight fever and sweat covering his face. It amazed Orihime that Haruki hadn't noticed and even more that no one else had noticed.

"Want me to heal you?" asked Orihime.

Toichi shook his head," But can you get me water with ice?"

"Yeah," said Orihime and left.

_He's still punishing himself _ thought everyone in the room.

_I wish I could help _thought Orihime

_If only he could accept that I wasn't angry _thought Haruki.

_He should stop being so sorrow filled _thought Grimmjow _he's too harsh on himself. He's not superman. Wonder if I get to fuck Ichigo tonight...God that would be great._

_It's my fault for not being there enough _ thought Ulquiorra_ sometimes it'd be easier if I weren't a damn hollow._

Orihime returned and Toichi quickly drank the water liking the feeling the cold water going through his body. Orihime felt Toichi's forehead and was worried.

"Can I heal you?" insisted Orihime," it's really no problem."

"I's okay," said Toichi," it's kinda funny. I just start getting better but now I'm just getting worse."

Orihime didn't find it the least bit funny.

"Mom you can't be so serious," said Toichi," you can't get over it if you can't joke about it."

Orihime huggd her son. Haruki had moved to a different chair when she had left to get the water.

_He __understands_ thought Orihime

_I'm glad she's happy,_thought Toichi.

"Te quiero a madre," said Toichi in Spanish.

Toichi had taken interest in Spanish a few years ago and was now somewhat fluent.

"I love you too, Toichi," said Orihime," do you want anything else?"

"Can you put water in my stainless stell water bottle with ice cubes?" asked Toichi," it'll be great for my fever."

Orihime nodded her head and went over to Sora hugging him as well.

"Don't pity me Mom," said Sora.

" I don't," said Orihime," I love you. I just don't want you to feel left out."

"Oh," said Sora now feeling bad.

"It's okay," said Orihime," you didn't have the childhood I wanted you to have."

"Please don't feel bad for me," said Sora," I'll be fun."

"Okay," said Orihime and left still feeling hurt.

Toichi's eyelids felt heavy. Haruki had moved back to sitting on Toichi. Snuggling into Haruki's back Toichi didn't think it was that comfy.

"Can we switch spots?" asked Toichi," I bet your chest is more comfy."

Haruki rolled his eyes," I don't wanna move."

"C'mon," said Toichi.

"Fine," said Haruki.

Standing up Haruki grabbed Toichi switching positions. Haruki kissed Toichi's neck and Toichi cuddled into Haruki's chest.

"You really are hot," said Haruki.

"Thanks," said Toichi.

"No I mean your face is hot," said Haruki," your cheeks are flushed. I can't tell your tear streaks and cheeks apart. your forehead is really hot. Maybe your Mom should really heal you."

"I'm fine," said Toichi," I just need a cool drink."

Orihime returned and Toichi took a long drink.

"Thanks Mom," said Toichi.

"Your welcome," replied Orihime.

Toichi placed the cool container to his face.

"This feels good," said toichi.

"Too bad we couldn't throw you in the snow," commented Jinnosuke.

"Maybe I'll just go make a snow man," said Toichi.

"You'll just get worse," said Orihime.

"Then can I just have the fan hitting me?" asked Toichi.

"Then I'll be cold," complained Haruki.

"You don't have to be here," said Toichi

Haruki's arms wrapped around Toichi's waist.

"Better keep me warm," said Haruki.

"Now I really wanna make a snowman," Toichi said.

"Your sick," said Orihime knowing what her son would say next.

"Would you heal me?" asked Toichi.

"Will you be less harsh on yourself?" asked Orihime.

"I'm better and I'm trying," said Toichi.

"as long as your trying and not giving up," said Orihime then summoned her powers.

"Only the sickness," said Toichi.

Ayame pouted," But what about your injuries."

"Only the sickness," Toichi said sternly,"don't think I won't damage myself to fix what you did."

"Toichi," warned Orihime.

"Sorry Mom,' said Toichi," but I need these scars."

"Done," said Ayame.

Orihime patted her head on the son.

"Now can we make snowmen?" asked Jinnosuke

"yes," said Toichi," after we get dressed for winter."

"I like it in here," said Haruki," its warm."

"Chicken," taunted Toichi.

"Fine I'll go outside," said Haruki.

"Then help me up," said Toichi.

"Okay ya lazy ass," said Haruki," but I should be pushing you down instead."

Toichi stuck out his tongue but was helped out none the less. The two leaving to Toichi's room to get dressed properly.

"Got an extra coat?" asked Haruki while he kissed Toichi.

Toich chuckled but kissed back," Ya in my closet."

Haruki lifted Toichi up while having one hand press Toichi into his centre while the other was on his back. The two were kissing as they moved to the closet.

"God I wish we had time," moaned Toichi.

"Yeah," agreed Haruki.

"We better get hoe coats," said toichi.

"Sadly," said Haruki," but I'm gonna enjoy ya some more."

_I'll give him some more later_ thought Toichi _ If i can stay up_.

Toichi was placed against the wall as Haruki kissed his neck. the tip of his tongue moved against his collar bone and then he felt the chill of Haruki's warm breath against his neck making him shiver.

"If you keep this up we'll never get to play in the snow," said Toichi.

Haruki nuzzled Toichi's neck," Fine by me."

Toichi shook his hand and removed himself from Haruki's grip. Moving to find his black winter jacket he was happy that it went a mid thigh so it could hid the erection he had gained. Thankfully the skinny jeans weren't ultra skinny or his nether regions would be in pain. For once he was happy about being ill. Toichi watched as Haruki placed on a white jacket.

"Want a scarf?" asked Toichi.

"No but gloves would work," said Haruki.

"Yes," said Toichi, "dresser."

Trying to use sonido Toichi hadn't made it very far.

"Stop pushing yourself," said Haruki.

Toichi sighed," I wanna be stronger."

"You will," said Haruki," can't wait to finally kick your ass."

"You wish,' said Toichi

Haruki pressed his lips to Toichi's.

"I want to see you kick ass," said Haruki.

Toichi kissed him back," Kay."

Digging through his drawer Toichi found two pairs of gloves for them to wear. They were both grey. After placing them on the two made their way down the stairs. Before they had done so Toichi had managed to place his biker boots on though. The same ones Jinnosuke tried to claim.

"I got boots for you too, said Toichi to Haruki.

"Your boots are warm," said Haruki.

"Lets go to the closet then," said toichi.

once tehy got to the closet Haruki found them and placed the boots on.

"Ready to eat snow?" asked Jinnosuke.

"Thought you were building a snowman," said Toichi.

"Afterwards," said Jinnosuke," afterwards my brother.'

Toichi smiled and managed a light jog out of the house.

"I doubt we'll make a snowman," said Toichi breathless.

"why?" asked Haruki.

"Because as kids we always ended up making giant snowballs," said Toichi and laughed," they were almost as big as Jinnosuke."

Haruki laughed," Bet we could make one bigger than her."

Jinnosuke responded to their remarks with a raspberry.

"I'm not short I'm over 4' I doubt thats midget height for someone my age," said Jinnosuke

"You're a midget to me," said Haruki," I've become a tall 6' 3"."

"And I'm surprisingly 6'1" catching up to ya Haruki," said Toichi.

"Shut up," said Jinnosuke," I'll be tall. Someday."

Toichi chuckled and began making a snowball. The cold air nipped at his face. After about an hour Haruki made a big snowball. Sadly Toichi's wasn't as big as Haruki's. Toichi had to run to make his snowball roll, it hurt yet while Toichi's was mid- thigh Haruki had one that made it to his waist. Sighing at his snowballs height Toichi made a small snowball and threw it at Jinnosuke.

"Hey!" protested Jinnosuke.

"be prepared for _una fiesta de guerra_," warned Toichi," prepare the bases."

"Better hope I don't use my ice powers," said Jinnoske.

Toichi raised his eyebrow," So we're using powers. Then I choose ichigo, Grimmjow and Haruki. You can have Mom, Dad and Sora.

"Jerk," said Jinnosuke.

"First come first serve," said Toichi.

"Do I have to help?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yes!" exclaimed Jinnosuke," though you should be on my team."

"Too bad," said Toichi.

He and Haruki had already began to build the base and while doing so they had those lovey dovey looks in their eyes. Haruki had playfully shoved snow in Toichi's face and in response to that Toichi managed to have snow go down Haruki's jacket and down his shirt. Toichi laughed at that.

"Cold! Cold! Cold!" complained Haruki.

Toichi stuck out his tongue.

"Better watch where that tongue goes,' whispered Haruki huskily.

Toichi snickered but continued to work. Jinnosuke had Kaija in her manifested form. The ice zankpakto had piercing pale blue eyes that caught your attention with raven hair. Once look at her and her pale blue eyes that were practically inhuman caught you attention. She had a punk style just like Jinnosuke. She was wearing a dark blue and black stripped corset. The blue stripes thin. Fishnet sleeves and on the back of her shirt if was done up by strings criss crossed. Toichi only knew because she had placed her body length jacket on Jinnosuke. That too was black and the hoodie itself had soft black fur and even ears. After all she was a fox. Though when Kaija was in her release form as Zorra the black jacket turned into her fur. The black soft silk had shiny tints of blue. One her shoulder Kaija had a dark red rose that had a dagger slicing through it and blood dripped down. Underneath was something that was beautifully scrolled in what Kaija said was greek and underneath that Japanese. Though never being close enough to reach it the only word Toichi noticed was love. Kaija also wore black skinny jeans and they were ripped and teared in some places. the back of her hair was French braided in the back as Kaija walked over to Toichi.

"Hey," greeted Kaija and smiled," nice to meetcha. Jinnosuke says to give you a gift."

Snow qas thrown into his face and Kaija giddily went back to Jinnosuke as she laughed.

_Boss man you okay? _asked Kuro.

_Since when do you care?_ asked Toichi.

_You are my master _said Kuro _and a part of you duh. besides i do have a heart...Kind of._

_Let it __be_ said Toichi _Jinnosuke's zanpakto is still immature like her master_.

_But mi-gh-ty fiiinnnnee_ said Kuro.

_You got the hots for her? _said toichi _who new zankpakto were capable of that._

_Can it_ replied Juro.

_you were the one who interrupted my __peacefulness_ stated Toichi

_Just wanted to know if you were okay_ said Kuro _Raiden was worried as well._

_Tell him not to_ replied Toichi.

Toichi was close to both Kuro and Raiden and this was the first time they ever worried over him. Showing real concern instead of anger and fierceness.

"Toichi?" asked Haruki.

"Yeah?" asked Toichi.

Suddenly a cold feeling went down Toichi's pants.

"Cold!" shouted Toichi.

Haruki laughed and Toichi being so out of it never saw it coming.

"Stop fighting," commanded Grimmjow," treason means you'll get trolled..Or worse, medieval torture.'

"Harsh," said Haruki.

"Are you guys done?: asked Jinnosuke and Kaija.

"Almost!" shouted Ichigo.

"Yeah once I feel my nuts again," muttered Toichi.

It didn't surprise Toichi that Kaija wasn't cold since she was an ice weilder.

"Let the war begin," declared Haruki

Snowballs were thrown back and forth and anyone who dared leave their fortress had to use flash step to be evasive. Toichi managed to land in a tree and dump the snow on Jinnosuke.

"Thats a gift from me to you and Kaija," said Toichi.

"Lets see you get back,' said Jinnosuke and smirked.

Throwing her stashed snowballs she began to strike Toichi. He began chanting incantations.

"Hado 33 sokatsui," said Toichi.

Sliding down the tree Toichi ran across the field..more like a light jog but to him it felt like a run. He only managed to get hit three times in the back. Jinnosuke was cursing him. once Toichi was safe in his base he was gasping for air.

"I'll get you!" shouted Jinnosuke.

"Tch," responded Toichi.

Still breathing heavily Toichi formed a snowball and hit his brother only to be struck in the neck.

"See I told you!" shouted Jinnosuke.

"Good thing these don't hurt," Toichi said to himself.

Snowballs whizzed back and forth. hitting once another though a few were iceballs.

"Jinnosuke!" shouted Ichigo and Haruki.

"Not my fault Kaija helped make snowballs," said Jinnosuke.

"I'm cold," said Orihime," I have a nice beef stew cooking and bread rolls.'

Toichi loved his mothers rosemary bread rolls. His stomach growled loudly at the thought of food. his mothers beefs stews with carrots, potatos, those pasta shells, green beans and peas. Ulquiorra followed Orihime into the house.

"Four againsst two," said Haruki to Jinnosuke," give up."

"Never!" Jinnosuke cried out.

"Well I do," said Toichi," sure it's for food but I'm hungry."

Leaving both Haruki, Ichigo and Grimmjow followed Toichi.

"Chickens!" Jinnosuke called out.

Toichi turned to his sister with a grin on his face," No just hungry."

Jinnosuke pouted as Sora left as well. Her only choice was to follow. Once she entered the house the hot hair slammed into her face revealing hold cold she really was. The aroma of stew was around her.

"Yummy," said Jinnosuke.

Toichi sat at the table without his winter jacket on any more. Instead it was replaced with his leather jacket. Not his favorite but his second one. Soup was set in front of everyone while they ate and talked. Ichigo and Grimmjow were whispering things back and forth no doubt discussing sex. Ichigo refusing but Grimmjow was clearly winning. Jinnosuke was currently chatting Sora's ear off. Toichi's arms were sore from throwing snowballs. It was worth it as he got a taste of the stew. The hot liquid sliding down his throat and landing in his belly. It had been a long times since Toichi ate actual food. No doubt they just had liquid food injected into his stomach.

"Thanks for the stew Mom," said Toichi.

"Your welcome Toichi," said Orihime.

Toicih's appetite was big however his stomach didn't allow him to eat much. His stomach began to hurt as he at one bread roll with butter. He wasn't even finished his stew yet.

"Hey Sora," said Orihime hesitantly," can I ask you a question?"

Sora nodded

"How did you survive?" Orihime asked.

Sora tensed at the question. no one knew of his past. Yet he felt as if he owed them an explanation.

"When I was young and Hazel took me she had a blind woman care for me," said Sora," she was from Rukon district and she was happy to do so since she was promised food. Though once I turned five she disappeared. So I would go hungry lots and was unable to reach the food. Hazel would show up occasionally to give me food. Though when she left I starved until I learned not to eat everything at once. It was hard to do since I was so young. I would wait in agony for food. She beat me the first time she came back from a mission and called her Mom. I was five and had forgotten what the blind woman told me. I had only called her mother because I had missed her. Finally she decided to stock the cupboard with food and I was forced to cook on my own with what ever I could reach. Which was not much. She never made me anything. If I cried or beg it led to getting smacked in the face. If I misbehaved I lost a weeks worth of food. It sucks especially when you have high spiritual pressure. Yet no one came to me. I figured out the house was able to block reistu outflow. I lived in a closet like a bedroom it was so small. The only lights were in the living room and I was forced to live in darkness.I barely injured myself and when I did I took care of myself. I washed it and could rip off a part of clothing. That just got Hazel madder at me. Eventually when my powers awakened things were slightly better. I was able to heal myself thankfully. Thats all I really knew because when I had a zankpato appear Hazel snatched it away and placed it in a confined box where I could not get unless I knew how to use my high spiritual pressure to unlock it. I had no idea why I starved and Hazel said no one starves in Soul Society. Thats kind of my life in a nutshell."

"Where'd you learn to fight?" asked curious Ulquiorra.

"Hazel," said Sora," as a kid I got so bloodied. I had my sword on occasions but after training it was locked up. It never helped so I used my release form. Got me in more shit too. Hazel sliced me up. I'm surprised I'm not blind or brain damaged."

"And I thought you were tough,' said toichi to Ulquiorra.

"You know nothing of tough," snarled Sora and then in a regualr voice," the fact that I was a slave for sex at twelve but was forced to practice at eight. Begging for food when she stayed nights only to get punished. She would chain me to a table naked. I lost the luxury of cloths at age seven and only got them back at twelve unless I misbehaved. I had to watch as she ate delectable food. Sometimes she'd throw me breadcrumbs to watch me scarmble for them and laugh at the sight. I was whipped to get stronger. If I didn't get stronger she would use barb wire to whip me. She smack me around like a puppy. A dog can only be kicked so many times before it bites back. Sadly, that lead to her putting me in a dark room in a cage. Telling me if I were to behave like a animal I could live like on too. It seemed like weeks that I was in there. not knowing when the sun rose or fell. I could only shout to be freed even though I was there for a week. I ended up loosing my voice. I was forced to curl my legs up and move every so often. I cried myself to sleep sometimes because the pain was unbearable. She would even tie me up too just for laughs when I wasn't in that cage. Sometimes ropes were used but others barbed wire and she managed to tazer me. I was her whipping boy and she gladly took her anger out on me. If I cried in front of her I was beaten. My body if full of scars. Forever these memories are soaked into my brain. They are to stay there once even got a hot poker and healed me only to continually do so. Using an exacto knife and cutting paths down my chest if I couldn't please her. Thank God she never harmed me in the down stairs area. be in my shoes. The only kind thing she ever did was let me shower but even then it wasn't peaceful. Because the damn witch joined me and forced me to pleaure her. Life was hell."

"I think hell is worse," said Ichigo.

"How would you know," snapped Sora.

"Becaused I went there to save my sisters," said Ichigo.

Sora looked down at his food. Even though he was free of Hazel he still suspected a beating for his burst of outrage. Though none came.

"Are you gonna be a soul reaper Sora?" asked Orihime.

"no," scoffed Sora," Soul reapers have done nothing good for me. I freed myself with no ones help."

"Okay," said Orihime somewhat hurt.

"Sorry mom," apologized Sora," but soul reapers can be so arrogant. It's annoying. How could I be one of them. I'm not ready to be in the presence of other without beating the crap out of some snot nosed soul reaper."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," said Orihime and stood up.

Sora flinched expecting pain but he felt warmth as his mother held him. Sora pushed her away and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going? "asked Orihime.

"Out," said Sora," I need time to think."

And with that Sora was gone leaving a dark and awkward atmosphere. Toichi stirred his soup around with his spoon. He wasn't hungry any more.

"I'll be up in my room," said Toichi," I need to sleep. It's only one but the Captains meeting is at six and i don't want to fall asleep of pass out in front of them.'

Taking his bowl Toichi went and placed it in the fridge for later. Haruki had followed him.

"Wanna join me?" asked Toichi.

Haruki moved from behind Toichi and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kissing Toichi's neck.

"I'd love to," said Haruki with a smile.

Toichi removed Haruki's arms and the two walked nonchalantly to Toichi's room. Once there Toichi sat on the bed with Haruki. His head on Haruki's lap.

"You're not gonna fall asleep again are you?" asked Haruki.

"No," replied Toichi.

"Good," said Haruki.

Toichi moved to stand on his knees. His body pressing against Haruki's faces inches apart. Toichi placed his hand on the back of Haruki's neck. Leaning forward their lips met. Moving more Toichi was now in Haruki's lap. He was already hard and it was pressing against Haruki's stomach.

"Your so naughty," teased Haruki," bringing me up here so you can have you way with me."

"Thats the plan," said Toichi and silenced what ever Toichi was about to say with a kiss.

With their lips on each other both of them felt the pleasure as it ached in their groins. It had been long, far too long.

"God your hells pants are killing me," whined Haruki and moaned once Toichi kissed his neck.

"Well od the obvious," said Haruki," take 'em off."

Toichi helped by removing Haruki's pants and afterwards his own. His lips moving to the side of Haruki's face and down his neck. Lightly nipping his jugular. Shivering in response Haruki wrapped his arms around Toichi's then used his finger to move in a circle motion around Haruki's dusty colored nipples. Continuing to kiss Haruki's neck while doing so. Once he felt the nipple harden he put his finger on the tip and moved his finger back and forth as well as pinching them. Haruki moaned and grabbed Toichi's ass and pulling him into his centre as his hips bucked. Toichi moved himself out of Haruki's lap though as he kissed a trail down his stomach. his tongue flicking out of his mouth and the tip tracing a hot path down and around Harukis' abs. A chuckle came out of Haruki's mouth.

"I'm ticklish stop," said Haruki.

Grinning wickedly at that Toichi began to remove Haruki of his boxers as well as his own. Toichi wanted this to be a great Christmas present for two never really made love before it was only fucking. Toichi wanted to take things slow. Love making was more about enjoying pleasure while fucking was all about time. Toicih's face was inches away from Haruki's penis. Flicking his tongue out Toichi licked Haruki's inner thigh while lightly nibbling. Haruki pulled Toichi up to kiss him thoroughly. Haruki's tongue entering Toichi's mouth. Their tongues thrusting against each other and moving around each others mouth. Haruki pulled back to look at Toichi.

"Still got those handcuffs?" Haruki asked.

"Yeah," replied Toichi," though my jacket was left on my gigai in the world of the living."

"We found your gigai," said Haruki," you didn't notice but your jacket is in your closet."

"Why do you ask?" asked Toichi.

"Go get 'em," Haruki whispered huskily in Toichi's ear and then kissed him behind his upper ear and grabbed Toichi's centre and stroked him gently.

Toichi's head tilted back and moaned," Come with me then."

Haruki's lips contacted with Toichi's as they moved to the closet. Feeling each other up as they did one hand Toichi managed to get in hsi jacket and handed Haruki the handcuffs. Toichi was uncertain of what was going to happen.

"Where are the keys?" asked Haruki.

"I..In the pocket," said Toichi.

Haruki smiled," Good."

Closing the handcuffs around Toichi Haruki reached into his own jacket pocket that he had put on after they had finished playing outside. Inside was a little sex toy he had bought in the world of the it on Toichi's cock Haruki smiled as his hands bucked forward.

"Ever wonder what it's like to feel outstanding pleasure and not be able to come?" asked Haruki.

"No," answered Toichi.

"Won't be able to say that for long," said Haruki and grinned.

Talking Toichi to the bed, Toichi was thrown down feeling Haruki press his centre up Toichi's. Kissing Toicih's neck Haruki enjoyed hearing him moan beneath him. Toichi struggled against the handcuffs wanting to touch Haruki but was unable to. Tilting his head up Toichi looked at Haruki.

"You suck," said Toichi.

"I know," said Haruki and winked.

Licking his upper lip Haruki teased Toichi by placing his fingers in his mouth. They had no lube on them but it didn't matter. The expression on Toichi's face was priceless for Haruki. Once he thought he did that enough he used one hand to spread Toichi's cheeks and slowly put on finger in and then moved back and continued to do so enjoying the quiet whines escaping Toichi's mouth. Adding a second finger Toichi's eyes widened as his prostate was struck for the first time in so long and latched his mouth on to Haruki's shoulder as he felt Haruki's fingers rub against it.

"F...Fuck you," said Toichi.

"I'll be getting to that soon my lovely," purred Haruki in Toichi's ear.

While Haruki enjoyed what he was doing he also used his second hand that had spread Toichi's cheeks open to use his thumb to trace toichi's hollow hole. Moving down Haruki's teeth grazed upon the faint muscle Toichi still had and his tongue replaced the thumb.

"I'm not done yet," Haruki whispered against Toichi's stomach.

Sucking in a breath as Toichi felt Haruki blow around his hollow hole and threw it. Toichi moaned as he felt a third finger added and with their centres.

"Oh please..please just fuck me," Toichi quietly begged.

"Oh I intend to do that," said Haruki smiling.

Now would be the hard part. Haruki had to make sure he wouldn't come to early and had to make sure Toichi was at ultimate pleasure and far beyond. Getting uo to leave Toichi where he laid he went back to the closet finding what he was looking for. Lube. No need to pleasure Toichi so much and have him fucked dry was all Haruki was thinking. He wasn't so cruel as to go that far. Smirking to himself he slowly and seductively walked back to Toichi. Getting on the bed and squirting the lube in his hand and over his cock. Toichi watched as Haruki even stroked himself a few times making his heart rate accelerate. Flipping Toichi on to his stomach he began to place himself at Toichi's entrance. Pushing forward his hips snapped forward making Toichi's eyes snap open and turn his head to look at Haruki. There eyes meeting and the two saw each others fiery pleasure blazing in each others eyes. Haruki move forward again. Slowly entered and then pulling out only to enter once again. Then exit almost fully and snap his hips forward making Toichi moan.

"Got please unlock my handcuffs," moaned Toichi.

Haruki chuckled darkly," Not until I'm done with you."

Toichi opened his legs more allowing Haruki better access. Though Haruki barely moved only to torture Toichi so instead of taking it like a bitch Toichi wiggled his ass and moving back to have Haruki go deeper inside him.

"Mmm," purred Haruki in Toichi's ear.

Kissing Toichi with force Toichi's eyes rolled in the back of his head as his prostate was struck once again. He was hating the game Haruki was playing. Haruki's hips pistoned forward at a slow speed and the acceleration speed was just as slow. Toichi bit on his lip as hard as he could so he couldn't make a sound. It didn't help either because it brought pleasure to himself anyways.

"Harder," Toichi begged," oh God harder."

"No," Haruki whispered in Toichi's ear," I know how much this is killing you and I quit enjoy it."

"Asshole," breathed Toichi.

"Takes one to know one," said Haruki and struck Toichi's prostate with force making Toichi moan.

"Yesss," moaned Toichi," yess."

Rolling his hips Toichi was pleased to see the pace be picked up. Both hands were placed on Toichi's hips but Haruki wanted to untie Toichi so back. Wanted to watch him pleasure himself as he fucked him good. Toichi hadn't noticed but Haruki had grabbed the key and placed it on the night stand so he could free Toichi anytime he wished. Smirking at the expression Toichi wore every time he truck his prostate was priceless. The short breathes and his eyes widening. To Haruki Toichi was the most fuckable person on earth. He wished he would of sucked him off before he put that contraption on him but he wanted Toichi to feel the ultimate pleasure. Moving one hand off Toichi's hips Haruki lightly rubbed Toichi's balls making Toichi gasp.

"Enjoy that don'tcha," said Haruki.

Toichi nodded his head.

"And ya want me to fuck ya harder?" Haruki asked.

Toichi nodded his head," Yes."

That was the only word that came out of Toichi's mouth before his breath hitched as he felt Haruki move faster. So fast that it shocked Toichi so much that if he didn't have that contraption on him he would of instantly come. There was pain and pleasure. Toichi moved back with as much force as he could only adding to the pleasure. To Haruki this felt so good. He had waited so long for this and it was finally happening. Finally the Gods and Fates had smiled upon him allowing such happiness. Pulling out of Toichi completely he grabbed the handcuffs and freed him.

"On one condition,' Haruki whispered," pleasure yourself for me. I want to see you do it before I fuck you anymore."

"Then pass me the lube," said Toichi and smiled.

Haruki did so and smirked.

"Yer such a slut," said Haruki.

"ya but I'm your slut," said Toichi and winked.

That sent pleasure straight down to Haruki's groan as well as when he saw Toichi move to slip a finger inside himself and moan as he arched his eyes closing as he saw that. Toichi leaned forward and breathly whispered to Haruki,"No it's your turn."

Haruki gasped as he heard that. His hands moved to his erection but Toichi shook his head.

His tongue slowly and seductively moving over his upper lips.

"Anywhere but there," Toichi said and smiled.

Haruki started a blank and realized what Toichi was saying. Yes Haruki did enjoy butt sex just as much as Toichi but it felt weird...Kinky to do this sort of thing.

"How but I just pleasure you some more instead," said Haruki looking into Toichi's pleasure filled eyes.

Toichi shook his head and stopped fingering himself. Until Haruki finally complied or so Toichi thought. The next thing he knew was he was on his back and Haruki was holding his hips as he made Toichi's legs move apart. Haruki smirked.

"I'm not your bitch to call," said Haruki and smiled as he teased Toichi by slowly entered.

Toichi shuddered and smiled," Ya but I will."

Haruki thrust forward and when he did so he moved to kiss Toichi's lips sweet and tenderly.

"You will never be my bitch," said Haruki against his lips," A lover, a friend and so much more but never a bitch."

That made Toichi's heart swell at that. Haruki had never been good at being sweet but he was able to try for him. Toichi moved his hands up and kissed Haruki as his ass was strongly being pounded into. His body was feeling so weak from pleasure and his lids were heavy from pleasure.

"I love you," Toichi said.

With that Haruki struck Toichi's prostate harder.

"I love you," replied Haruki.

Toichi's eyes closed as his body moved to meet each thrust. If his heart could he'd think it would explode from happiness. Then he felt it. The contraption being released and it took everything in him not to come. Though after a couple of thrusts from Haruki he came forefully with a low moan in his throat. In so it triggered Haruki's and they silenced each others cries of pleasure with their mouth. Haruki landed on top of Toichi as he cuddled Toichi. They were sweaty and tired and they both closed their eyes.

"I love you," Toichi whispered.

"I love you to you baka," said Haruki.

I is alive still and quiet enjoyed this chapter. i am a pervert :D my mom knows so. I read a couple yaoi mangas for the hel of it and my brother got saw the word pinch and he said thats rape and I yelled nuh uh that happened a long time ago when tehy first had sex..I embaressed his girlfriend. I tend to do that cause I speak mind or say random facts bout sex stuff. my mom didn't like how i was speakin loudly about stuff that was sexual orientated and i told her if ya cant except me then hmm and stuck my tongue out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next one is the captains meeting :)


	17. Chapter 17

It felt like ages since Toichi had a shower. As he laid sated, sweaty and breathless. He had only awoken a few minutes ago with Haruki in his arms. A shower was the thing he desired second and first was more sex with Haruki. Toichi felt Haruki kiss his neck.

"Your gonna turn me into a nympho," joked Toichi," no wonder you ex's got dumped by just didn't have the stamina."

"Because they never satisfied me as much as you do," said Haruki and kissed Toichi.

"I'll never be able to have a shower if you keep doing this," said Toichi and then smiled," who knows, maybe that'll be a good thing."

Haruki playfully pushed Toichi away," Pe-ew ya have that shower stinky fag boy 'cause dammmmn you stink."

"Thats Captain fagboy to you," Toichi corrected and playfully punched Haruki.

Rolling out of bed Toichi was sore and slightly limped to get dressed. Every step he took he could feel Haruki's gaze on him. Toichi nervously began to bite the plates of his snake bites. Haruki had some too as well as a medusa but he never really saw him bit his plates. Toichi only did it when he was nervous, bored or deep in thought.

" Y' know you could of just left your room naked," suggested Haruki.

"Sorry but there are slight problems with that," said Toichi," One I can barely flash step, two if someone were occupying the bathroom they'd see me in my full glory and three, it'd be embarrassing if someone especially my sister saw me naked. She's young and it would scar her for life.i don't need her to see that."

"Wuss," commented Haruki.

Toichi shot a low concentrated cero at Haruki. Flinching at that Haruki responded with flipping the bird.

"Love you too," said Toichi as he walked out of the room.

With the door closed Toichi began to walk towards the bathroom. His body weighing heavily. He was tired and it took a lot of effort for him to even stay awake or move around. He appeared normal but inside Toichi was as weak as a kitten. Once he made it to the bathroom he had the door closed and moved to the tap. Turning on the water he closed put in a plug. Removing himself of his clothing. Taking a bath was so much more better. it relaxed his muscles more easier. Moving in he eased himself in as he felt the water level slowly rising. The water was near hot and it relaxed his muscles making a moan escape his lips.

"Oh God this feels so good," said Toichi.

The tub was hug and it was like a hot tub. Being able to fit two other people. There was a spot where he was able to sit and he like to sit there to relax. Sighing at his contentedness Toichi wet his hair and body and began to clean each one at a time. Toichi had gained a slight beard. Once he was done cleaning Toichi grabbed the razor not bothering with the cream for he was lazy. His face was wet so he made do and shaved of his beard. It was a small goatee. Sitting back down against the wall Toichi closed his eyes and on and off again he would realize he was falling asleep until he finally succumbed and fell asleep.

Haruki sat on Toichi bed reading _Iliad_. A book he didn't mind. It reminded him of his first bitch of a girlfriend only because she was Greek. He hated her but it wasn't going to stop him from reading this book. He enjoyed History and mythology. One fatal mistake wasn't going to turn him off things like said completely.

"He's been in the bathroom for a long time," Haruki whispered to himself.

Haruki had made it pretty far in the book. Placing the book on the bed Haruki moved towards the bathroom slowly opening the door. Only to see Toichi sleeping. Haruki only knew because Toichi snored quietly. Which Haruki thought was cute. now smiling Haruki closed the door and began to strip free of his clothing. The moist air wrapped around his body. Moving to the tub he felt the chill of the water. It wasn't freezing but it wasn't warm. Haruki wrapped his arm around Toichi's neck and began to lean forward to kiss him. The next thing he knew he was with incredible speed his body was flipped over and a tight grip was held on his throat. Haruki grabbed the hand and tried to remove them but that only made the grip tighten. Looking up into Toichi's eyes he noticed both fear and anger.

Toichi felt someone trying to free themselves from his grip. Never again would he be at someone's mercy. Tightening his grip. Toichi stopped once he heard the voice was Haruki's.

"I'm sorry," Toichi whispered.

Letting go Toichi moved away and wrapped his arms around himself. Leaving the tub he found a towel ad wrapped it around his waist. Leaving Haruki.

"i don't care if this hurts," Toichi whispered.

Using flash step Toichi felt pain strike his body as he moved to his room. Haruki could have easily used flash step as well to catch up to Toichi but he didn't. When Toichi made it to his room he placed his boxers on, his shikaksho as well as his captains uniform. His breathing heavy and ragged. Toichi laid on his bed. There was a knock on his door.

"What?" asked Toichi breathlessly.

The door began to open.

"What doesn't mean to come in!" snapped Toichi.

Orihime revealed herself which made Toichi's face soften.

"Sorry," apologized Toichi.

"So whats wrong?" asked Orihime.

"Nothing," replied Toichi.

"Might as well tell me before that meeting," said Orihime.

Orihime went to the bed and Toichi hugged her. Laying his head on her chest while his arms wrapped around his mothers waist.

"Nightmares," said Toichi.

"Tell me about them," said Orihime," it's better to share than to hide it away. Share your pain."

"I was in the bath," said Toichi," in my inner world for a while before I managed to leave and go to dream land. While sleeping though Haruki came in and at first I thought it was Hazel. I could have crushed his windpipe but I didn't. I increased the pressure on my hold when he tried to free himself. The only thing that stopped me was that his please to stop made it to my ears."

"They are fmaily," said Orihime," so they are bound to look similar. Though he may have more qualities of Grimmjow, Haruki is still Hazel's son no matter what."

Toichi sighed," Yeah but I wish life didn't suck. Why it had to be me that got screwed over."

Orihime kissed her sons forehead wishing she could ease the pain.

"The Gods are cruel," said Orihime," one day the fates shall smile upon you."

"I'm just a cursed being," said Toichi," sometimes I wish I could just disappear but I can't. I had a fate chosen for me and haven't done anything to change it. It's sick twisted and most of all something I never asked for. I never wanted these powers but I accepted them. I can't hide from this destiny but I wish I could hide Jinn's children from it. Hide anyone who is forced to be a warrior to stop. Soul Society's laws are unjust."

"I wish I could have helped you," said Orihime," I was so selfish. I only wanted to have you see you father and the only thing head Captain would agree to was making any hybrids become warriors."

"I know you didn't mean for me to have this fate," said Toichi and sighed," I'm just being an idiot and sulking."

"You're not an idiot," said Orihime," your brave. Do you have any idea how long it took for assistant Captain Hinamori to recover from her injuries. She was stabbed in the chest just like you. She was able to battle once again after Aizen made it to Karakura Town. She was hurt in August and was in battle in December. Your strong and can't deny it."

"Tch," scoffed Toichi," do you have any idea how bad I've wanted to sleep. The will power to move out and about. I'm tired and want to rest for another week or two but have refused my body that. I need to be a captain."

"So much stress for my poor poor Chi,' said Orihime.

"I don't wanna leave," said Toichi.

Orihime could feel how tense Toichi was and rubbed her hands on his back trying to comfort him. She knew her son suffered nightmares. He had dark rings under his eyes. She knew he was holding back the tears and knew he couldn't cry. Not yet. If he cried now she new it was bound to put him to sleep. She would have to finish this conversation with him later.

"Chi," said Orihime," it's late now. You better go."

Toichi nodded his head.

"Come back and we'll talk later," said Orihime.

Nodding his head Toichi stood up and moved out of the house. He had his sandles on and wish soul reapers could wear boots or what ever foot wear they desired. Sensing another presence Toichi knew it was Haruki following behind him. He ignored the presence and continued to move forward until he made it to squad 1 barracks. He had permission to enter and did so. A few captains had already arrived so Toichi took his place. Soi Fon glared at Toichi and Toichi had a stoic look while the captains held a plain look showing neither amusment, anger or boredom. Toichi had his gazed only once on Sui Feng because he was looking at all Captains and that angered Soi Fon for some reason. Toichi let go of her wrist. With swift speed she moved to attack but Toichi managed to grab her wrist. Shaking his head at that this only infuriated the second squad captain even more. Back flipping while hitting Toichi he slammed into a wall. The Captains moved but made no effort to do anything because it was not his place. Haruki wished to but held his place near Captain Ukitake. Soi Fon placed a foot on Toichi's chest and pressed hard.

"A traitor like you doesn't deserve to be Captain," said Soi Fon" trash like you. An abomination."

Pressing her foot harder into Toichi he could feel his cut open and blood spread across his chest. This made Toichi smile.

"I see you made me bleed," Toichi said breathlessly," but if you must kill me do so. I deserve this and have no complaints about it. I've wished for death for a while."

Soi Fon thought Toichi was challenging her and not talking him serious. Soi Fon leaned forward.

"Sting all enemies to death Suzumebachi," said Soi Fong.

"Stop!" demanded the head captain as his can was hit into the floor.

Soi Fon turned to stare at the head captain almost afraid if she were to get punished. Moving back to her stop Toichi got up and stood again. Only his shikasho had blood on it. His white captains uniform was not even dirtied.

"Since all Captains are here let the Captains meeting begin," said Yamamoto.

Toichi paid attention as the head master talked. Time flew by and one they were done Toichi turned to leave. He felt a hand clamp on his shoulder. He wanted to show anger but stopped himself to turn around to see his old Captain.

Zaraki smirked," Congrats."

"Thanks," said Toichi.

Toichi left and wasn't stopped by anyone but he could tell that a few captains had stopped Haruki and would have stopped Toichi had he not left sooner. Toichi didn't wish to go home just yet so instead he found himself in his barracks.

"Captain," said a few soul reapers a bowed.

"No need to be so formal,' said Toichi.

"But Captain," said one of the soul reapers.

"Fine whatever," said Toichi," just don't call me captain Shiefler. Just captain Toichi will do."

"Okay," said the soul reaper.

"Captain Shiefler," said Hisagi," what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be recuperating?"

"It's Captain Toichi," replied Toichi," and yes but I had a meetin and decided to come here."

"Oh," said Hisagi.

More soul reapers had gathered around to see their captain. Toichi sensed displeasure from one of the soul reapers and the one who did stepped forward.

"I will never acknowledge you as my Captain," said the soul reaper.

"Bishamon," hushed a soul reaper.

"Bishamon," said Toichi," God of war huh? Strong name."

"Don't you dare utter my name you disgusting mutt."

"Now I'm a dog," said Toichi.

Bishamon unsheathed his sword and moved forward.

"Bishamon no!" cried out on of the soul reapers.

Toichi saw the attack and used shunpo to get at least five meters away.

"You bastard," said Bishamon," using your God damn fucking hollow sonido."

"No i used flash step," said Toichi.

Toichi used sonido this time to make it in front of the soul reaper.

"No that was sonido," said Toichi," they have a different sound. Sonido is more deeper."

Toichi knew Bishamon would attack so he used one sonido and a flash step to evade him.

"Please leave me be," said Toichi," I don't plan to punish you for this since you are used to Hisagi being like a captain towards you but I plan to help this squad. Your lives will always be more important than me."

"Bull shit," spat Bishamon.

Bishamon was dragged away from them. Hisagi approached Toichi.

"I'm sorry," apologized Hisagi.

"It's fine," said Toichi.

"You know I never knew that there was a sound difference in a sonido and flash step," said Hisagi.

"notm any notice," said Toichi," but using both numerous times you ifgure it out. So how are things going with the squad?"

"Everything is going fine Sir,' said Hisagi.

"Do you need any assistance?" asked Toichi.

"No," replied Hisagi.

"okay," said Toichi," if there is any paper work just bring them to me and I'll do them."

"Okay," replied Hisagi.

"If that's all I'll leave," said Toichi.

Hisagi nodded his head and Toichi began to walk was keeping himself aware of the spiritual pressure just in cash Bishamon decided to attack. That wouldn't be to well since Toichi didn't have a single he was good at just using his hands as weapons and could hold his own but he felt safer using his weapon. Toichi decided not to home just yet. The sun was shining and there was clear blue skies with a few clouds. Sighing Toichi found a tree to sit in. It was his favorite tree and he stared into the sky watching the clouds move by. Becoming deep in thought Toichi began to see memories flooding through his brain. Not just bad ones but good ones. These weren't ones that would give him nightmares. Toichi remembered when he was five and his mother went to the world of the living with him. Toichi had left the gate of his home and saw his mothers' neighbours chicken chasing as stray dog. The chicken was sued for eggs and it made his little version laugh as he chased both the chicken and dog around the neighbourhood. He was caught though by his father and got a scolding for leaving the house without permission and without his mother or his father. It didn't bother Toichi now how his father was protective but it had when he was young. Toichi was happy his father could show him memories of when he was a baby. Orihime hadn't managed to record them all and with his eyeball Ulquiorra could crush his eyeball and show people things. Toichi had been show his childhood before Jinnosuke was born. It hurt Orihime to see Ulquiorra with his right eye closed but he said it was better because without and eye for a while he might have scared Toichi. Toichi remembered when he was only two. Toichi was playing in his room and managed to walk out. Toichi usually wasn't a mischief maker or troublesome but when he walked into the living room where ulquiorra and Haruki were napping Toichi took the chance to move. Ulquiorra was tired and napping only because Toichi should have but had woken up early. Moving to his father Toichi could smell a vile smell. Toichi noticed Haruki had a dirty diaper. Moving to Haruki Toichi knew how to remove a diaper and did so from Haruki but hating the horrid smell. Walking over to his father Toichi placed the dirty diaper on his fathers face. The poo landing on his face. Ulquiorra's eyes opened and he almost threw up at the smell. Poo was on his lips as well and Toichi clapped his hands together while laughing. Ulquiorra had ran to the bathroom scrubbing himself for over ten minutes and took and extra ten to shower encase his son had gotten him anywhere else. While Ulquiorra showered Haruki and Toichi decided to make mischief. Heading to the kitchen Toichi noticed peanut butter as it was on the counter. Opening the jar he spooned it open and began to throw it around the kitchen and Haruki had managed to open the fridge. Finding mayonaise and squirting it around as well as ketchup. The boys were covered in condiments and had opened a jug of milk spilling it all over the floor. Toichi and Haruki laid in it making milk angels. Toichi even had his pull up explode. Thus leading to his removing it and throwing it at the wall. The two now both naked.

"Juiwce!" exclaimed Haruki.

Toichi moved to the refrigerator and found the juice but since he was short and it was on the third shelf he had to climb a bit but managed to get it. Once he did the boys drank from it managing to make themselves more sticky from the grape juice.

"Gotta go pee!" announced Haruki.

Jumping up and down doing the potty dance the two and a half year old began to sigh in relief as he peed all over the floor, in the juice and on Toichi. This had angered the young two and a half year old. He hit Haruki and the two rolled around in milk, pee and juice. Toichi managed to give Haruki a taste of his own power as Toichi pee'd in Haruki's face.

"Ewwww!" whined Haruki,' Towichi is yucky."

Ulquiorra entered the kitchen to see the diaster zone and practically fainted.

Toichi snickered to himself as he remembered that. Dear Gods, he was an idiot but he had to admit that it was too funny. Lost in thought Toichi was shocked when he felt a rain drop hit his nose. More came down and Toichi jumped from the tree. When he did his ankle landed the wrong way and he heard a sickling snap. Toichi cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. The rain had began to pour and Toichi felt the snow turn to slush and the earth soften as mud hit him. Crawling Toichi tried and didn't make it so far before he stopped and heard a loud clap of thunder. He was not far from home but crawling home was far. Not heading home with Haruki was to him now a bad choice. He knew his ankle would be dirtied from the mud and if he was lucky he wouldn't get an infection. Crawling until he mad it to a tree Toichi panted. He was there for a while. Watching each thunder and flash of lighting as hit him. He wasn't safe under the tree because it was winter and the trees had no leaves.

"Toi!" called a voice.

Toichi turned and saw Haruki as he was running towards him.

"What happened?" asked Haruki.

"I hurt my ankle falling out of a tree," said Toichi," it ended up rolling or what ever. Ya know when ya walk and sometimes it suddenyl goes ot the side catching you off balance and it hurts for a while. Well that happened and the bone snapped. Aw fuck it hurts."

The throbbing in his ankle disturbed him.

"I can't walk," said Toichi.

Haruki picked up Toichi.

"I'll get you home," said Haruki," will you allow your mom to heal your ankle?"

Toichi nodded his head. Thats when Haruki noticed the cut on Toichi's chest. His shikaksho was moved a bit and not placed properly as it clunch to Toichi's chest. It's placement was probably due to the landing Toichi had.

"Soi Fon reay did cut you," said Haruki," it's not shallow but its not deep."

"I'll be fine," said Toichi," can we please go home?"

"Yes," said Haruki.

Using shunpo Haruki quickly moved. When he made it to Toichi's house he saw Orihime at the door with an umbrella waiting for them.

"Oh God!" gasped Orihime as a hand went to her mouth.

Running to Toichi she took him out of Haruki's arms hugging him. She no longer held the umbrella but did not care if she got wet. Taking Toich into the house she went up into his bedroom where no one owuld make a fuss. Placing him on the floor because he didn't want to dirty the bed and the floor could always be clean.

"It hurts mom," said Toichi.

"I'll heal you soon," said Orihime.

"Thank you," said Toichi.

"Soten Kisshun, I reject," said Orihime.

Her healing flowers began to help the wound. It didn't take very long since her determination was strong to help her son. Once she was finished she began to remove his clothing.

"What are you doing?" asked Toichi.

"Getting you out of these wet clothes," said Orihime," don't worry. You can remove the boxers yourself and when you do so I'll get you some warm cloths. Then we'll wash and dry you uniform."

"Okay," said Toichi.

Orihime removed the last of what she had said she would removed and went to Toichi's dresser. Getting him his black sweater and sweat pants that were usually tight on him but now would be baggy. She found a pair of boxers and with the other clothes in her hand she closed her eyes and walked towards he son. Toichi ahd stopped her once she made it and removed his wet boxers and put on the new ones. Placing his wet clothes in a laundry basket.

"Can I open my eyes?" asked Orihime.

"Yes," said Toichi.

Orihime did so and walked forward and placed the sweater on him while Toichi did the pants. He didn't care if people thought she was babying him. So be it, if he were labelled a mommas boy for loving his mother than people could shove a stick of wood up their ass.

"Do you wanna talk now?" asked Orihime.

Toichi nodded.

"It's okay to cry," said Orihime.

"I know," whispered Toichi.

Orihime and Toichi sat on his bed. His head in her lap while she stroked his back as he told her the horrors of the women who forced sex upon him, who tortured him only to heal him as if nothing had happened. How painful it was each time bit or slapped him. The pain of it all as he felt betrayl as he had sex with Haruki under her control. Explain in detail the pain he felt when he kissed Hazel in front of Toichi and when he attcked Orihime. The way he was joyous when Haruki had helped him by stabbing him. In the end Toichi felt himself silently crying even though his voice was thick and sounded weak he didn't care. He explained his powers to her how he not only controlled lightning but as well darkness and strength which was why Raiden was not something that could also blind you with its brightness. Kuro's dark powers had kept the two shades balanced. Meaning he had not learned truly everything about his own powers as he thought he had. He even told her of what had happened with Soi Fon and Bishamon. He admitted it did not anger him only sadden him as he was not accepted by his fellow soul reapers. He even told he when he was in the tree and how for sure he thought death would find him before anyone else would. Orihime could only feel pain as she held her son as he eventually cried himself to sleep occasionally repeating the same thing over and over again. Orihime kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry I've caused you so much pain," said Orihime.

been updating like crazy wooooo. Anyways i thought i'd write something like this. Giving a few examples of Toichi's child hood. Not the best to be honest but okay. I really hope people review cause I just like review. Its like love from a fan and even ifits negative it dont bother me cause its still a review. All I know is i will never write a yaoi with ichigo a Szayel cause i had a dream where Syzayel was gonna show him some scrap book of them and then they kissed and it showeed up on my laptop even though i was witnessing it and i yelled "Were is the man sex!"..my mom thinks i should get laid to get that kind of stuff on my mind..not something she should tell her daughter hahaha truly im jsut a pervert. Anyways that is prob my main reason not to have a Ichi Szayel yaoi.

until next time, Briar


	18. Chapter 18

Sora was nervous for what he was about to do. Moving forward toward his brothers room. A place he had never intended to enter but when he saw the condition his brother was in before his mother had taken him away had made him worry. Though he had suffered multiple times he didn't want the ones he loved to be hurt. He may be an asshole but he wanted to change that because he wasn't happy that way. Opening the door Sora saw his mother kiss Toichi's forehead and when Sora noticed he was spotted he felt like he was intruding and began to shrink away from the door. Orihime left Toichi's room and looked at Sora.

"Your a good brother Sora," said Orihime," I know you care for him. Go see him."

Orihime placed a kiss on Sora's cheek.

This made Sora smile internally. No one had made him really smile yet but if he were to smile he wanted it to be a memory with his brother. Entering the room Sora silently moved to the bed where he got on and laid down having his brother in his arms.

"I'm sorry," whispered Sora," I know you can't hear me but I should tell you this anyways. I wish I could have saved you from this misery but you fate was sealed when we were young. I was weak and could not find another way to save you. This was your destiny but I changed it somewhat because had I not it would have been far worse. You probably think I'm nuts but I'm not. I'm a see er. I can predict the future and it hurts. Hurt to see someone identical to me yet he was not I. Had you not been with Hazel I would have never met you and Hazel and Aizen's demise may have never occurred...I'm wrong. You're strong and didn't need me. There demise would occur but I would forever be sealed away. I wish I could have done something but I'm an idiot and only hope you can one day forgive me."

Sora felt the aching pain in his heart as he was telling his brother these things. He wasn't a worthless bastard but compared to Toichi he felt like trash or a pet that had to be put down.

"I should really hate you but I don't," admitted Sora,"you had a childhood I never had. You had hugs, kisses, presents, birthday parties, friends. I had torture, darkness and blood. You got girls and now Haruki. I was the worthless whore who no one would have never noticed. When I told you of that blind women even those she was blind not once, not once had she ever looked in my direction or acknowledged me by name. It was always boy. I thought maybe she had never learned it but she had and never bothered to care. If I had fathers eye power I would show you the darkness. I had even been forced to sit in my own faeces and urine. God it stunk. I wanted to cry so bad...Wanted to kill Hazel but was too afraid to be alone in the world. You should hate me but I know your thinking the same thing to Haruki how he should hate you. I wish you'd stop that."

Images flashed in front of his eyes as he saw Hazel ranking her nails into his back for when he pleased her with multiple orgasms or when he had not and was beaten with a belt or bat. She had managed never to deliver killing blows or ones that caused brain damage but she was horrid and evil. Enjoying the pain as a young child would be curled in a ball begging for less. Haruki saw the scars on his wrist from when he was bound up from barbed wire.

"No woman will ever love me," whispered Sora.

Sora had stopped crying at nine and stopped begging for mercy once he was twelve. He knew to take his punishment in silence. Each stab or cut he never made a noise nor face as well as when Hazel fucked him. The only way he would speak was when she used her powers and that was when she was in a bad mood. Looking down at himself while holding his brother he thought about his chest and how bloodied it would be. The warmth of it while his body was so cold. Thats when he felt it. The first tear shed in over nine years and that pain racked through his body as he shook and cried.

Toichi felt the bed shake and his eyes opened and he sensed Sora. Heard his sobs and felt the tears and they slid down Soras' cheeks and on to him. Toichi moved to hug his brother.

"It's okay," Toichi whispered.

Sora paused for a moment but then buried his face in Toichi's neck as if he were hiding his shame. Toichi patted his brothers back. Knowing that one day this would happen. Toichi had heard some of the things his brother had said to him and felt truly sorry for Sora. Not furious but if he could help Sora he would and right now he needed Toichi.

"Our family is fucked," said Toichi.

Sora looked up at Toichi with his amethyst colored eyes. Tears sliding down his cheeks yet he managed to crack a smile.

"I'm sorry Onii- chan," said Sora.

"Its okay Ototo-chan," said Toichi," with a tortured past like yours if I could curse the fates themselves I would."

Sora sniffled," it's okay really. Being a psychic has some good things. I can always win the lottery."

Toichi knew he was trying to avoid a topic. Something Toichi knew that was bad about being able to see the future is if you couldn't change it in time to safe the ones you loved. While most people are surprised by death it followed Sora so he could never avoid it. Toichi could only take away so much pain. He felt guilty unable to help his brother as much as he wanted. Everyone had their limits.

"So how did your captains meeting go?" asked Sora.

"Soi Fon tried to kill me," said Toichi and snorted," she was even going to use Suzumibachi."

"Why does she hate you?" asked Sora.

"'Cause I'm a "mutt" according to her," said Toichi," tch she's just a wannabe royal who is obsessed with Yoroichi."

"I don't know who those people are," said a confused Sora.

"It's okay," said Toichi.

"I still don't want to join the thirteen court guard squad," said Sora," bunch of assholes wanting to fight me or insult me. My name is now know everywhere. Fucking soul reapers probably would kick my ass if our family weren't strong."

"good thing we're strong," said Toichi.

Haruki silently crept up and saw Orihime watching through the cracks of the door. She turned around her grey eyes looking directly at him. Orihime left without saying a word. Haruki watched the entire conversation Sora and Toichi had and now he understood. Understood Sora's pain and sorrow.

_I've been such an asshole_ thought Haruki.

Entering the door to see Toichi holding his brother Haruki moved forward and before he knew it Toichi no longer held sorrow but Haruki was. Haruki leaned forward. At first not knowing what to say. The atmosphere became strange and Sora was somewhat worried not knowing what to do. Though he trusted that Haruki wouldn't kill him. He had no sword and if he were to use a cero he would have seen it. The only reason Sora had not seen it was because it was a spontaneous result of action.

"I'm sorry," said Haruki," don't be offended."

Sora had no idea what that meant until Haruki placed a friendly kiss on Sora's cheek. Sora looked up confused.

"You man have been somewhat of a jerk," said Haruki," but you have your reasons as have I. I don't want to fight anymore. Truce?"

"Truce," said Sora.

Sora's arm had then flexed forward and Haruki fell of the bed landing on his back. Anger creeping on his face. Before he could do anything Toichi was on his trying to hold him down.

"Now were even," said Sora and smiled.

Haruki smiled," Fuck you."

"i do recall you saying you don't do twins," said Sora," plus I don't need anything up my ass."

Haruki chuckled and got up. Sliding on to the bed where he had Toichi in his arms and Sora on his lap. It may not be the best of relationships but he didn't want to kill Sora. Not unless he planed on hurting his family. Sora was looking down as Toichi played with his hair. Haruki moved forward and kissed Toichi on the lips.

"Love you," breathed Haruki.

Tilting his head up Toichi kissed him back.

"I love you too," said Toichi.

Last chapter. My next story is Jinnosuke's story. I think I wanna call it Veleno. It means poison in italian or l' ultima risposta which means the last reply. they are both songs by Subsonica as well as tutti i miei sbgali. So tell me waht you think it should be. Veleno or l'ultima risposta


End file.
